Harry Potter Pojken som försvann
by smargden
Summary: Harry Potter — Pojken som försvann, har tidigare funnits uppe, ny editering har genomförts, smärre juisteringar förekommer. Efterföljare är HP-Pojken som Återkom Harry/Tonks
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**Förord**

((A/N: Jag har fått påbackning för att jag behåller en del engelska ord, men jag kommer att behålla ord som _animagi_ där det annars skulle vara _teriantropi_ som betyder förvandlingen från mänsklig form till en djurskepnad, och en del andra också.

Ord som jag använder exempelvis "_teleportera_" är det engelskt eller svenskt, jag hittar det inte i SAOL (Svenska Akademins OrdLista, inte heller i Bokias Svensk — Engelsa ordbok från 1995, men "Cambridge Advanced Learner's Dictionary" har ordet, så i engelskan finns det.) Så jag tänker fortsätta att använda ordet på det sätt jag redan har börjat göra.

Alla ord och uttryck måste inte översättas till svenska. I norsk översättning heter Dumbledore något i stil med "Humlesurr" Albus Humlesurr, Harry borde med den logiken heta Harry Krukmakare, , , suck.))

Vid korrekturläsningen sept 2009, valde jag att 'rätta' det fel jag hade satt för tvillingarnaWeasley. När jag skrev den här storyn råkade jag sätta dem ett år före Harry istället för två år före. Jag har ändrat på det och med det har jag även ändrat lite på studieordningen för hela gruppen. Inget som ändrar storyns händelselinje utan bara lite av utfyllnadesdetaljerna.

(Edit 2009–02–21; 2009-09-07; 2009-09-25)

**KAPITEL 1**

Att leva på Privet drive 4 var inte lätt om man hette Harry Potter. Det lilla han hade fått se av _omvärlden_ var ändå tillräckligt för att han skulle förstå att han hölls _fången_.

Redan tidigt hade han hittat ett _säkert_ ställe att ha ett litet _privatliv_ på. Ett av de större träden på tomten hade en fördjupning vid en av de övre grenarna, den fungerade som korttidsförvaring för bland annat slängda dagstidningar som han ibland kunde smussla undan.

Det var den enda förströelse han kunde glädja sig åt, det var också nästan det enda sättet han fick veta något om livet utanför tomten, alltså utanför tomten och skolan.

Skolan, var också ett problem. Han hade lätt att lära, men var gång han hade bättre resultat än kusin Dudley blev han inlåst i skrubben under trappan utan kvällsmat, och oftast först efter att tvingats ta emot en del hårda slag av Vernon. Mat, det var att annat problem, för lite och för sällan.

Ett annat problem var när Vernon kom hem full, nå ordentligt full var bättre för då somnade han nästan omgående. Värre var det när han var bara lagom berusad, särskilt om fotbollslaget han höll på hade förlorat. Då räckte det med att han råkade nysa på grund av dammet i skrubben för att han skulle bli utdragen och slagen med bältet.

Det var nu tre år sedan han hade bestämt sig, han skulle rymma, men för det behövdes det planer. Dels behövde han pengar, dessutom måste han veta vart han skulle ta vägen, och hur han skulle kunna klara sig där. Tidningarna gav bra underlag för hur det fungerade utanför det lilla samhället. Reklamen visade på vad saker kostade, och var saker fanns.

Pengar fick han ju aldrig, men ibland kunde han hitta ett mynt. Nu när han målmedvetet sparade alla pengarna så tittade han också medvetet efter ställen där folk kunde tänkas tappa några mynt. Returburkar och returflaskor som han lyckades panta in, utan att Dudley upptäckte det och rånade honom eller värre – talade om det hemma, det gav också av liten men stadig inkomst.

Redan två månader efter att han hade tagit sitt beslut hittade Harry en penningbörs. Den innehöll över två hundra pund. Men dessvärre innehöll den också fler saker, däribland ägarinnans namn och adress. Flera dagrar övervägde han att behålla pengarna och smussla tillbaks resten av börsen, den innehöll ju trots allt en hel del personliga saker. Och med ledning av bilderna så var det en äldre dam, hon bodde bara ett par kvarter från skolan.

Det Harry tänkte göra var att ta hälften av pengarna och lämna resten till ägarinnan. Men den dagen han bestämde sig för att lämna tillbaks den, då fattades det inte ett endaste litet mynt.

Harry knackade på dörren till lägenheten där ägarinnan Margret Letzher bodde.

"God dag frun, jag är Harry Potter, och jag hittade den här börsen för några dagar sedan men har inte haft möjlighet att komma med den förrän nu."

"Kom in min vän, det är ju några dagar sen jag märkte att den var borta och jag har faktiskt sökt efter den. Du kunde ha ringt, telefonnumret står i den på samma ställe som adressen."

"Jag vill inte skylla ifrån mig, jag har länge frestats att behålla pengarna. Men jag är ingen tjuv, mycket kan jag beskyllas för, visserligen är det oftast osanna beskyllningar, men nej, jag kunde inte ringa heller. Nu är jag i vart fall här med dem, och jag har inte tagit något alls, jag har tittat på dem ofta. Kan jag gå nu?"

"Du _får gå_, men vänta lite." Sa Margret och gick undan, hon ville titta igenom om allt var kvar. Efter en snabb genomsökning var hon imponerad, grabben hade minsann inte ljugit, allt var kvar. Så hon gick tillbaks till honom.

"Hur mycket fanns det i den när du hittade den?" Sa hon med en något sträv röst, den skrämde Harry.

"T– tv– två– tvåhudrafemtitre pund frun. A– Allt–ä–kvar"

"Harry sa du att du hette, nej, det var inte tvåhundrafemtio pund det var fyra hundra pund ytterligare i den."

Nu såg Harry _rädd_ ut. Han hade ju erkänt att han hade frestats av pengarna.

"F– f– frun – jag har inte sett mer än tvåhundrafemtio pund frun."

"Harry, jag sa inte att det _fattas_ några pengar, men de andra fyra hundra fanns i ett annat fack. Hade det spelat någon roll för dig om du hade sett dem också?"

Harry funderade en stund innan han svarade. "Jo, med så mycket så hade jag nog tänkt att det var _mer viktigt_ att de kom tillbaks fortare. Så jo, någon dag kan det ha betytt, men högst två, med tanke på mina möjligheter att kunna komma ifrån, men nu börjar det bli ont om tid för mig."

"Varför övervägde du att _stjäla_ pengarna?"

"Jag har börjat spara, sparar allt jag hittar, när jag har tillräckligt ska . . . ska jag köpa nåt." Han hade så när tänkt tala om att han skulle rymma. Han satt inte längre ner utan stod upp och försökte dra sig mot dörren. Det syntes på honom att han var _rädd för tiden_ och skulle han komma hem _för sent_ så visste han vad det betydde.

"Här!" Sa Margret och höll fram en sedelbunt hon tog från börsen. "Det är tvåhundra femtio pund, det var dem du övervägde att behålla, jag uppmanar dig inte att ta egna beslut att behålla hittade pengar, det är att stjäla när det finns möjlighet att hitta den som äger dem, men det här är en mycket frikostig hittelön."

"Ohh tack frun – jag tänker inte avböja – även om jag skulle vilja göra det så är mitt sparmål viktigt för mig. – men nu måste jag verkligen ila om jag ska hinna hem." Sa Harry och oförskämt skyndade mot dörren. "Tack igen frun!" sa han innan han stängde dörren bakom sig.

Nu hade han fått ett nytt problem. Var skulle han gömma pengarna i första steget, Dursleys fick verkligen inte hitta dem.

Harry småsprang större delen av vägen utan tanke på något annat än hur han skulle gömma sedlarna. Att lägga dem i sidorna på någon av skolböckerna var för riskabelt, det hände flera gånger att Petunia krävde att se dem och uppgifterna som skulle lösas. Slutligen kom han på en _möjlig_ lösning. Bokryggen där fanns det en öppning och några hoprullade sedlar borde få plats där det skulle räcka.

Det tog honom mindre än fem minuter i parken att lösa det problemet, sen var det vidare, men tyvärr. Hade Harry sett sig om, skulle han sett en äldre dam på cykel som råkade cykla förbi just som han klev in och möttes av utropet.

"IN I SKRUBBEN IGEN – ÄR DU INTE HEMMA NÄR DET ÄR MAT SÅ BLIR DU UTAN"

Margret trodde inte på sina öron – men ändå – nu förstod hon varför han såg så undernärd ut. Hon trodde sig också förstå något mer, hur otroligt det ändå var.

Det var efter det som han började hitta fler mynt längs skolvägen. Ibland kunde det ligga att par mynt _ovanpå varandra_ nästan som att de bara låg och väntade på honom.

–

Men det senaste _fyndet_ var ändå det märkligaste, han hade sett några ihopknölade papper slängda på marken, de såg helt färska ut, nästan som om de hade hamnat där för bara minuter sedan. Han tog upp dem och vecklade ut sidorna medan han gick, plötsligt stannade han och bara stirrade. Inte bara på texten utan även på två tiopundssedlar som fanns inne i de hopknölade sidorna. Men texten fångade hans ögon, den handlade om _pojken som överlevde_ en Harry Potter med ett blixtformat ärr i pannan.

—

Det gick inte att undvika – han kunde inte läsa nu, och han bara _måste_ läsa det senare. Han veck sidorna till små, små klumpar, han riktigt _tvingade_ dem att bli små. Och han lyckades tvinga ihop dem till ett frimärkes storlek, hur nu det gick till förstod han inte.

Det hade tagit honom lite mer än en vecka att lyckas smussla och läsa alla boksidorna, men det kom hela tiden _nya_ boksidor. Någon hade — någon _måste_ — förse honom med text att läsa. Nu visste han _varför_ ordet _magi_ var förbjudet hos Dursleys, och varför han kallades för _missfoster_. Målet att rymma hade växt sig allt starkare, men också behovet att komma iväg så fort som möjligt, han förstod behovet av att planera.

Sidorna fortsatte att komma, de förklarade allt mer, de intressantaste var beskrivningen av den magiska stadsdelen och att det fanns en helt annan _valuta_ och för den en bank. Men den världen kunde lika väl finnas på månen som i London – när man bodde på Privet Drive och hette Harry Potter.

Bland de intressantare läsningarna var förklaringarna om hur magin fungerade. Visserligen var det lättare att få magin att fungera om man lärde sig den med ett trollspö, men egentligen skulle det inte vara nödvändigt. Det var visserligen ett hjälpmedel men inte absolut nödvändigt.

Det var i huvudsak viljan och uppsåtet, som behövdes, kanske _viljan_ skulle ändras till _tron_, men ännu bättre var det med ordet _övertygelse_. Tron på sig själv, övertygelsen på att _det fungerar_ är det viktigaste. Normalt uttalar besvärjaren en trollformel en form av verkställighetsord, även det var helt onödigt. Bra tanken på utförandet och resultatet var rätt _tänkt_ så var resten beroende på kraften hos personen.

Att först lära sig magi med trollspö för att sedan försöka utan, är som att försöka sluta röka efter att man fått begäret. Alltså att låta bli innan man börjat är lättare än att . . . Ja att använda magi utan spö redan från början är bättre, och tror man att man behöver ett trollspö senare så varför inte – men då är det bättre att gå på en trollstav istället.

Några övningar fanns det också, att få saker att lyfta från underlaget att sväva omkring. Mängden eller vikten av föremålet som skulle svävas var lite kopplat till _kraften_ hos utövaren, men att lyfta ett par hundra kilo var inget ovanligt för en _medelmåtta_. Stort som en bil – krävde lite mer.

Att få saker _att komma_ var en annan övning, kraften i den var jämförbar med att hålla något svävande. Normal begränsning i avstånd var några hundra meter, men undantagsvis kunde någon kilometer överbryggas.

Att _skapa ljus_ var en annan besvärjelse. Trollspöanvändarna fick ljuset på spetsen av trollspöt, men en _naturell_ kunde placera ljuset var han ville, även som ett _svävande ljusklot_.

Texten som förklarade att _magianvändning_ inte får märkas av magi–o–kunniga skulle han sätta stor vikt vid, det hade han redan med sig från Dursleys.

Allt det där hade pågått länge, fast på sena hösten och vintern var det ytterst sällan han hittade något. Han hade lärt sig att det var mer ofta han hittade något på en speciell sträcka av vägen. En del av vägen som det var mindre mängd med folk på. Och aldrig fanns det något att hitta om det fanns andra personer där.

Våren hade kommit och han skulle fylla nio år kommande sommar, det var ännu för tidigt att rymma, dels för att han trodde sig inte kunna komma undan så ung, men också för att hans kapital inte skulle räcka långt. Han skulle försöka stå ut ännu ett år, men han hade förstått att någon hjälpte honom, men det var mycket diskret, han anade _vem_ det var utan att förstå varför. Det var inte längre hopknölade utrivna boksidor eller handskrivna förklaringar. Nu var det kuvert med böcker i och ibland ett brev.

Böckerna var _tråkiga skolböcker_ i _religion_ eller _geografi_. Brevet hade förklarat hur han skulle göra, först skulle han sätta en droppe av sitt eget blod på bokens första omslagssida, det räckte med en gång, sedan måste han hålla en tumme på högra nedre hörnet när han öppnade boken – då var det en bok om magianvändning, olika besvärjelser och motbesvärjelser, men bara för honom — för alla andra skulle det fortfarande vara något ointressant. Nu kunde han läsa _nästan öppet_. Problemet var att _öva_. Det fanns en _försvarsbesvärjelse_ som fick motståndaren att svimma–av och vara medvetslös, den var helt ofarlig men effektiv, den hade en upphävningsbesvärjelse också.

Han hade övat på insekter, de var svåra att träffa, när han använde den verkade det komma en energistråle från hans hand, eller om han pekade ett finger mot något verkade energin komma från fingertoppen. Han hade även provat att hålla ut flera fingrar, då verkade energin dela upp sig i flera mindre knippen.

Det stod i böckerna att det fanns benämningar för vad besvärjelserna hette som _försvarsbesvärjelsen_ som fick dem att bli nersövda hette _stunner_ den som använde den sa _stupefy_, men eftersom de trollspölösa var annorlunda i sin sammanfogning av magin kunde de inte helt överföra samma namn på dem, däremot fungerade de flesta motbesvärjelser som om de vore av samma ursprung, de flesta – inte alla.

En av besvärjelserna var _järnhanden_ inför den fokuserade utövaren på sin _slaghand_ vanligen den högra, utfördes en _boxningsrörelse_ så kunde man vara upp till en halv meter kanske 75 centimeter ifrån och ändå _träffades_ motståndaren där man _siktade_. En snabb smäll på hakan var tillräckligt för att golva en erfaren boxare av flera viktklasser över utövaren.

Med en liten annan _tankegång_ fungerade den som förstärkare vid exempelvis karate. Ett handkantslag kunde splittra en planka som var _två tum fyra_ utan att det kändes det minsta på utövaren. Dock krävdes det _kontakt_ med den varianten.

Dudleys gäng hade också vuxit och blivit allt råare i sina _tråkningar_, flera gånger hade Harry blivit _uppspöad_ men nu hade han lyckats hålla sig undan i en och en halv månad. Men Harry hade stängts in av _Stora D's_ gäng. Tre hade placerat sig bakom honom medan Dudley och Piers kom framifrån.

Harry såg en sten, stor som ett äpple, på marken och han tog upp den. Det fick de två att stanna upp ett par sekunder, det gav Harry möjlighet att fokusera sin energi. Han kramade stenen med sin utsträckta hand, han hade bara tänkt hålla den i ett stadigt grepp. Men med ett mindre _brak_ smulades den sönder. Det var visserligen över en meter till Piers men Harrys _boxutfall_ mot hakspetsen gjorde nästa _brak,_ nu av en krossad käke. Piers flög bakåt och ingen kunde säga annat än att Harry hade träffat honom på hakspetsen.

Naturligtvis blev det straff utan förhör hos Dursleys när Dudley sa att Harry hade kastat en sten på Piers så han hade fått ansiktet krossat. Men det var inga poliser som hörde sig av. Efter det hade även Dudley en viss respekt för Harry.

—

En månad innan Harrys nioårsdag var det dags för den årliga middagen för Vernons affärsbekanta. Harry visste det och då skulle han inte få synas eller höras. _Hans_ skrubb, den under trappan, var lite för _riskabel_ att ha honom i nu, visserligen skulle han _straffas_ om han nös, men det kunde inte hjälpas – nös han så var han avslöjad. Han blev tillsagd att gå upp.

Takluckan till vinden reglerades endast nerifrån så blev han _instängd_ där uppe så var det säkert. Med en hink för eventuella behov och en flaska vatten och två skivor bröd, blev han uppmotad och instängd där. Naturligtvis med stränga order att _inte göra minsta ljud_.

När Harry tittade sig omkring efter att ögonen hade vänt sig vid det svaga ljuset började han undra hur i all sin dagar de hade fått upp all bråte. Han var för rädd att göra ljus, minsta ljusglimt de kunde se utifrån kunde få förödande följder för honom, det visste han. Om en granne såg ett fladdrande ljus kunde de misstänka att det var eld, skulle de sedan varna Vernon för det då skulle det vara bäst att redan vara död.

I det svaga ljuset skymtade han en gammal koffert och en del möbler som _omöjligt_ kunde ha kommit in genom takluckan. Kläder, gamla kläder, trasiga leksaker, några Harry mindes att Dudley hade beskyllt Harry för att ha förstört.

Var han nu instängd här kunde han ju lika gärna ha lite upptäckspyssel. Kartonger med gamla tidningar var ju för all del läsbara, men de kunde han återkomma till om det blev långtråkigt. Kofferten var största utmaningen, dels kunde den ju innehålla _roliga_ saker att upptäcka, men den var låst. Att bryta upp den om det nu fanns nåt att bryta med var inte aktuellt, bestraffningen var inte — kunde inte — motivera något alls.

MEN – det var innan han såg monogrammet _L E_ på den ena av dem. Han visste nu att det KUNDE, ja egentligen fanns det ingen annan förklaring. Det var hans mors, Lily Evans. Den bara SKULLE öppnas.

Den visade sig vara av yttersta kvalité det fanns inte minsta chans att få in något rejält att bryta med. Ett rostigt knivblad var det enda han trodde sig ha någon möjlighet alls att vidga den lilla spalten ned. Men knivblad är oberäkneliga, naturligtvis slant fingrarna och ett blödande sår blev resultatet.

—

Trots sina försök att inte söla ner kofferten blev den ändå nersölad med en hel del blod. Harry trodde knappt sina öron och ögon. En serie knäppljud hördes och en tydlig spalt hade bildats. Den gick att öppna, men innan han hunnit vika upp locket hade _L E_ ändrats till _H P_. Han bara stirrade på monogrammet.

Så kom han ihåg sig, genast rev han av sig skjortan och virade den runt handen, och använde den samtidigt som trasa för att torka upp det han hade sölat ner. Därefter riktade han sin uppmärksamhet mot sitt fynd, nu gick den lätt att öppna.

Han blev stående och bara stirrade. Boken som låg överst var den största han någonsin ett. Han förstod att han skulle bli tvungen att göra ljus för att kunna se att läsa i den, men för att minska risken för att minsta glimt skulle kunna ses genom någon av vädringsspalterna på husväggen flyttade han ihop kofferten och möblerna. Med en gammal matta över allt så hade han ett litet _kryp in_ där gjorde han sitt ljus. Vördsamt vände han äntligen upp första sidan, och en sida till, och en till, det verkade vara en släktkrönika. Om han hade förstått något alls började den någon gång mellan den kristna tidräkningens start till rommarrikets fall.

Det skulle ta för lång tid att _läsa_ den, så han vände bladen försiktigt en bit in i den kom namnet _Rawenclaw_ in, det var vid åtta–hundratalet. Han bläddrade vidare och lite förbi mitten av boken när texten slutade med . . . . Han bara stirrade igen Lily Evanas och efter det . . Harry Potter.

Det var visserligen noteringar och linjer som han inte förstod – men . . . det var en släktkrönika och hans namn var med i den. Snabbt tänkte han också — _det är inte vem som helst_ som har en sån släktkrönika — minsann.

Därefter blev det en noggrannare genomgång av fyndet. Den andra saken han tittade närmare på var också en bok, den hade legat under den stora krönikan. Det var _bruksanvisningen_ på kofferten.

Första delen handlade om _ägande_ och bara en med _blodsband_ kunde överta den, men bara under vissa förutsättningar. Föregående ägare hade avlidit och att en med blodsband lät minst tio droppar blod hamna på _sigillet_. Eller att en med arv övertagit den med en ed. Eller om ägaren först droppade sitt blod och den nye droppade sitt SAMTIDIGT som den avgående ägaren gjorde en besvärjelse som förklarades ingående.

Så kom det om _säkerhet_, hur _ägaren_ kunde öppna och stänga den. Det som gladde Harry mest var _transport_ den kunde förminska sig själv på kommando, då blev den i storlek som en tändsticksask, vikten var ungefär den samma också.

Det som fascinerade honom utanför alla gränser var nästa del i bruksanvisningen. Valet av funktion, kofferten hade sju helt olika möjligheter. Den första var den som öppnades _som standard_. Det var enbart ett förvaringsutrymme, av samma storlek som utanpåmåttet, _mugglarneutral_. Därefter fanns det tre _fack_ som hade tio gånger yttre volym, extradimensionellt utrymme. Den ena var utrustad för att förvara böcker, de andra två var för _diverse_ ändamål men hade en sektion speciellt för trolldrycksingredienser.

Nästa del som beskrevs var _garderoben_. Det facket hade tio garderober för förvaring av kläder.

Nästa utrymme var ett litet trolldryckslaboratorium. Facket därefter var en komplett lägenhet. Ett sovrum, ett _kontor_ som var utrustad med skrivbord med stol och några bokhyllor samt en del lådor som innehöll pergament, pennor, bläck och en del andra tillbehör. Ett mindre rum var bibliotek. Kök med matsalsbord och som avslutning ett tilltaget vardagsrum. Det Harry höll på att missa var det han hade saknat, toalett och dusch. Dessutom var köket utrustat med hållbara torrvaror för att laga mat, dessutom fanns det vatten. I princip allt han behövde. Det sista utrymmet var stort men tomt. Alla rummen utom den första kunde nås från lägenheten, det första var dock som en låda i en vägg, så innehållet även i den var åtkomligt inifrån.

Det bästa tyckte han var att när han var inne i den kunde han _stänga_ om sig. Ingen kunde nu se minsta tillstymmelse till att kofferten var _bebodd_. Endast den han hade _get tillåtelse_ skulle kunna öppna den.

Han började se över köket, det var det största behovet för honom. Det fanns _torrvaror_, saker som kunde förvaras i _evigheter_. Ärtor och bönor i första hand, men även en del annat i pulverform. Några burkar stod det _frystorkat kött_ på. Sen dröjde det inte länge förrän den första kastrullen stod på kokning.

Han var så hungrig och törstig att han redan hade druckit en hel liter lätt sockrat vatten. Ärtor kulle helst vara i blöt i timmar, men kunde även kokas direkt, fast det innebar att de kokade sönder istället. Men han struntade i det.

Medan han lät koket stå på ägnade han uppmärksamheten på en av böckerna han hade tagit med från biblioteket. Han hade bara tagit böckerna på måfå. Den han tittade på hade titeln _Magiska transportsätt_.

När han hade kommit in i texten så höll han på att glömma sin matlagning. Mat och läsning upptog flera timmar för honom. Han fick en förklaring på att han hade endera _transfererat_ eller _teleporterat_ när han hamnade på taket i sitt försök att komma undan sina plågoandar. Mest liknade det teleportering. Transferering skulle kännas som att han förflyttade sig genom ett smalt rör. Det hade det inte gjort. Att han skulle kunna flytta sig på det sättet gav honom _hopp_.

Han läste noga allt han kom över om vad han måste tänka på för att göra en korrekt förflyttning. Visst stod det en hel del om etik, att inte _plötsligt_ finnas inne hos någon annan. Dessutom behövde man i de flesta länder ha licens från ministeriet.

När han sammanställde allt han läste förstod han att, gjorde han allt rätt så skulle allt vara _lätt_. Han hade ju egentligen redan gjort det även om det då var i panik.

Han tänkte inte riskera att bli kvar. Nu hade han egentligen allt han behövde, kvar hämta var hans besparingar, de fanns i hans gömställe i trädet. Han var inte säker på hur lång tid det hade gått från det han föstes upp på vinden, men det var mer än nödvändigt för att Dursleys middag skulle vara över.

Han hade att välja på att endera öva förflyttningen själv på vinden och riskera att det gick fel, utan minsta möjlighet att få hjälp, av någon alls. Så istället valde han att låta kofferten vara krympt i sin ficka när han inte använde den, för att inte riskera att bli överraskad utan den och tvingas lämna den.

—

En plan började växa fram, den byggde på att _Harry Potter_ måste _försvinna_ och ersättas av . . . av _Larry Evans_ . . . så ändrade han sig igen, det skulle vara för lätt att hitta en _Evans_ om en Harry Potter försvann. Men _ärret_ det spelade ingen roll vad han gjorte – _det förb- ((SVÄRORD)) -ade ärret_ det måst bort. Håret, svart _korpsvart_ ravwen – ja varför inte Ronald Rawnhood eller varför inte Ravenclaw, Ronald Ravenclaw, skulle han ta sig namnet.

Skulle det vara möjligt att med magi ordna utseendet? Han måste försöka. Joooo — visst då när Petunia klippte av allt håret nästa dag var det tillbaks — JA. Det ska gå.

Han hade just stängt kofferten, när han åter tvekade, där var inte längre _H P_ det hade ersatts av _R R_. Han förstod att det _något_ måste ha erkänt hans namnbyte. Kanske var det så att han hade _rätten_ att använda det namnet, _också_.

Det fanns bara en sak att göra, försöka. Fungerade det så var det starten på ett nytt liv.

—

**EOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 2**

Harry/Ronald tittade sig förvånat omkring, han kände sig lite konfunderad för han hade fallit minst en halv meter. Han hade riktat in sig på buskarna bakom bänken längst in i parken för att undvika att synas ifall det fanns andra där. Marken där låg lägre än han mindes.

När han såg förbi buskarna kunde han se att parken var öde, dessutom måste det vara sent på kvällen, kanske långt in på natten.

Han hade bara att smyga tillbaks till nr 4, och hämta sitt sparkapital från gömslet i trädet.

Hela gatan var stilla, vad han kunde förstå var det ganska sent på natten, vilket passade honom utmärkt. Allt verkade lugnt, nästan för lugnt, men allt gick utmärkt, så långt i alla fall. Nästa steg skulle bli att komma till London och den där gränden _Diagon–gänden_ eller vad den hette.

Men då han inte hade några referenser alls till var den fanns hade han inget annat val än att leta sig fram till tågstationen.

Där tvingades han vänta tills klockan 03:48 då första morgontåget skulle gå mot London.

Medan han satt och väntade bläddrade han i en gammal tidning han hittade i en av papperskorgarna. Han hade två saker att fundera på, den ena var _om_ han hade något att hämta på banken. Det hade stått lite om Gringotts bank i en av anteckningarna han hade tittat på, nåt om valv, det kunde vara värt att titta närmare på.

Efter det så måste han ha något ställe att finnas på, en tid framåt. Det problemet måste han hitta en lösning på. I det fanns också ett annat problem, skola. Men först skulle han till banken. Kunde han hitta en plats att ställa sin koffert och gå in i den kunde han leta lite mer på adress dit, kanske äta lite också. Det fanns tid kvar och toaletten gav honom den möjligheten, den visade sig vara tillräckligt stor för att öppna kofferten i.

Strax hade han en bättre beskrivning på hur han kunde hitta till Gringotts, förstod han rätt kunde han gå dit från Kings Cross.

Han återgick till att läsa i tidningen. Efter en stund fastnade han för en liten reklamnotis. Ett företag beskrev de hyreshus de hyrde ut lägenheter i, i en av kolonierna i Västindien, en båt skulle avgå dit om tre dager såg han när han tittade närmare på den. Det öppnade en glimt av möjligheterna, att resa ut från England, så fort som möjligt. Kunde han bara få med kofferten på båten kunde han vara i den hela tiden resan varade, ingen skulle behöva se honom.

—

Tågresan till London och promenaden till _Läckande Kitteln_ gick utmärkt, han hade funderat på sitt utseende och kontrollerade det när han tittade sig i spegeln på tågets toalett. Han anade att ärret kunde vara en sak som avslöjade honom om det tonade fram olägligt. Det betydde att han var tvungen att få bort det helt, det skulle inte bli det lättaste, men han hade sett nog av att dölja sanningar för att ge upp.

Det var ännu för tidigt på morgonen för kosmetikabutikerna att öppna så han hittade ett kaffe som var öppet där tänkte han vänta in _vanligt folks_ morgon. Flera timmar och en trave smörgåsar senare räknade han med att butikerna kunde ha öppnat.

"Go morgon unge man, något jag kan hjälpa dig med?" Frågade en äldre dam.

"Go morgon, ja, jag skulle vilja dölja mitt ärr, folk bara stirrar på det och jag tänkte försöka dölja det på ett enkelt sätt."

"Det borde gå med en hudfärgad kräm, egentligen inget märkvärdigt, men det håller inte lång tid, och tål inte att du svettas. En mer tålig maskering blir om vi gör en latexhinna som du klistrar fast. Men det tar en stund att göra, och kostar lite mer."

"Hur lång tid är _lite mer_, och hur mycket pengar pratar vi om?"

"Okej, vi tar pengar först, en kräm ett par pund för en burk, som bör klara en veckas behov. Latexhinnan behöver vi först tona till din huds nyans, sen lite mer än en timmas tid, det borde stanna mellan tio och tjugo pund för det inklusive det lim du behöver för några månaders bruk."

"Då gör vi den där latexgrejen, och ett par burkar kräm för kortare behov."

—

När Ronald gick vidare hade han även tonade linser till ögonen, några kvarter längs hans promenadväg hade han sett optiska butiken. Med linserna såg han betydligt bättre än med de gamla glasögonen.

Det hade tagit hårt på hans kassa, hans tidigare planer att resa förstod han att måste ske på andra sätt än han först hade räknat med. Bara att komma till Glasgow där båten skulle gå ifrån förstod han skulle kosta också. Dessutom märkte han att Dursleys nämnande om att saker kostade visserligen var överdrivna vad gällde som saker som te och smörgåsar men glasögon och linser hade högre priser. Nya glasögon valde han bort då han inte ville göra av med alla pengar direkt. Linserna var ett fullgott alternativ. Dessutom dolde de hans ögonfärg. Inte för att han trodde Dursleys skulle sakna honom eller anmäla honom saknad. Men det fanns andra, skolan som exempel. Först tänkte han lämna sina gamla glasögon, men i ett infall av _sparsamhet_ tog han dem med sig.

Inne på Läckande Kitteln vände han sig till mannen bakom bardisken.

"Mor sa jag skulle be dig att hjälpa mig till Diagongränden."

"Ah, är inte hon med själv?"

"Nej inte idag, hon litade på att jag kunde klara mig själv med att köpa några böcker och lite annat."

"Okej grabben — följ mig bara."

"Mannen gick bort till ett mindre rum och knackade på väggen med det Ronald förstod var hans trollspö. Och — en ny värld blev synlig.

"Tack." Sa Ronald och ilade in innan mannen hade hunnit fråga honom något mer.

Nu gällde det, hade han något att hämta på banken, eller var han redan _bankrutt_?

Gringotts visade sig vara en hel del annorlunda än han hade föreställt sig, men han hade inget val. Det verkade vara nästan rusningstid, för det var många som hade ärenden där. Ronald ställde sig i en av köerna till en av . . . av de som tydligen skötte om stället. Efter en lång väntan blev det så hans tur.

"Goddag, jag läste i anteckningar efter min mor om att det kunde finnas saker hennes familj förvarade här. Hon dog för många år sedan så jag vet inte säkert om det finns något kvar ännu, men jag tänkte ändå fråga."

"Har du någon nyckel?"

"Nej, jag har inte sett någon sådan, är det vad som behövs, så tack då."

Sa Ronald och hade börjat vända sig om, när _varelsen_ med aningen högre röst sa. "Följ med ska jag visa dig till den som kan hjälpa dig."

"Tack." Sa Ronald och följde honom, genom vad Ronald trodde var en labyrint.

"Här, här är avdelningen för arv."

Ronald tackade igen, och gick in genom den dörr som goblinen hade öppnat för honom.

"Godag, ursäkta att jag stör, men jag såg i min mors koffert om ett en del saker skulle finnas i ett _valv_ här. Det är allt jag vet."

"Vad heter du, vad hette din mor?"

"Jag heter Harry Potter, eller hette, för jag har bestämt mig för att ta min mors familjs tidigare familjenamn, Ravenclaw, som de tydligen bytte till Ravenfox från Ravenclaw."

"Intressant . . . mycket intressant. Vi har två sätt att fastställa identiteter här, den ena är när en förälder identifierar sitt barn, den andra kostar lite blod. För dig betyder det _blod_."

Ronald blev lite skraj, men förstod att det inte gick att undvika. Lite mer än en halv timma senare stod han utanför familjevalvet _Potter_ och lät den identifiera honom, och han kunde träda in.

Han förvånades över mängden saker, möbler, tavlor, gamla svärd, sköldar som säkert var lika gamla. På ett bord fanns två brev, Testamente för James och Lily Potter, stod det på ett. Det andra var adresserat till _Harry Potter_, båda var förslutna med sigill.

Skikil, han som Ronald först hade talat om sitt namn för hade sagt att det borde finnas en ring, en familjering väl synlig i valvet.

Ronald hittade den. Efter besöket i valvet skulle han åter tala med Skikil, dels skulle han berätta mer om _en del saker_ under tiden Ronald besökte valvet skulle han förbereda en del.

"Med att du sätter den ringen på dig, ikläder du dig Lordskapet för Potter. Det finns _normer_ för hur man ärver saker, normalt får du tillgång till ett mindre valv som har pengar till förbrukningsvaror och skolmateriel. Det ska ta dig fram tills du blir sjutton och uppnår _vuxen_ ålder. Det gäller för vanliga arv. Dessutom när du blir tjugoett övertar du _etablicemanget_ det är aktier och fastigheter som ska handhas. Men som _Lord_ kan du ta dig den rätten som sista i familjeätten redan nu."

"Innebär det att jag — blir fri från Dursleys?"

"Ja, om du vill, vilket jag förmodar du vill. Du kan välja att låta vår avdelning sköta om allt för dig, eller låta allt vara som tidgare."

"Vad innebär _som tidigare_? Och vad innebär det om _ni_ gör det?"

"Du har en förmyndare, tills du ikläder dig Lordskapet, eller tills du blir _myndig_ normalt vid sjutton års ålder, men för några gamla familjer, som Potter, så är det vid sexton år, men då måste man registrera det vid ministeriet. Albus Dumbledore, är din förmyndare. Du bör också veta att en förmyndare bestämmer _allt_ över dig, var du ska bo, vad du ska göra, med vem du ska göra det, han kan också bestämma vem du ska gifta dig med. Ja du förstår säkert resten."

"Jag hittade två brev, det här är ett testamente, jag skulle vilja få det läst, dessutom fanns det ett brev till mig personligen."

"Ah , en testamentsläsning, ja det har du _rätt till_. Men ska det göras korrekt så ska det finnas representanter från ministeriet här också. Det kan göras, om cirka femton minuter som tidigast."

"Ministeriet?"

"Ja, enligt någon förordning de har satt i verket."

"Okej, här är testamentet, under tiden jag väntar vill jag läsa mitt brev, föresten jag ser mitt brev först, och så ser vi efter det om jag vill ha testamentsläsning nu direkt eller senare."

—

_Bäste Harry,_

_Läser du det här så gick nästan allt åt skogen. Det innebär att ingen av oss är kvar för dig._

_Familjeringen, om vi börjar med den, ha den på dig och säg "ta mig hem" och den tar dig ut genom de flesta spärrar och för dig till Villa Potter. Egentligen har egendomen ett äldre namn än så, men strunt i det. Du kommer dit ingen bör kunna nå dig. Så se till att ha den ringen på dig._

_Nästa sak, testamentet den ger dig ALLT. Men så här ber vi dig att titta närmare på omständigheterna omkring hur vi dog._

_Sirius Black, ska öppet vara hemlighållaren till Godric's Hollow — men det är bara för att maskera den verkliga hemlighållaren Peter Pettigrew._

_Albus är den som ska lägga besvärjelsen. Han har dessutom bevittnat testamentet, där det står om det också, så han vet hur det är med hemlighållaren._

_Detta är som information till dig. Om vi har blivit förrådda, så var det – råttan Peter Pettigrew alias — Slingersvans, som var den verkliga boven. Sirius har så han klarar sig, men Remus Lupin, den kan du se om han finns kvar, han kan behöva din hjälp, men han kan också vara dig till stor hjälp._

_Vidare, Sirius är din Gudfar, och den som i första hand ska ha vårdnaden för dig. Om inte han kan, så bör Longbottom, Lovegoods, Weasley, Bones, Digory, McGonagall vara namn som borde passa. Däremot bör du se upp med en del andra, den du absolut måste se upp med är Malfoy och hans allierade som är på Voldemorts sida, liksom många, många fler._

_Dursleys ska INTE ha något med dig att göra. För att skydda Lily så överfördes hon in till den familjen som barn, tyvärr, kanske man ska säga i efterhand, för hon blev inte väl behandlad. Alla tror att hon är född av mugglare, men sanningen finner du i hennes gamla koffert som blev kvar på vinden hos dem. Och den kofferten kan inte ses av omagiska personer. Du bör veta att Petunia alltså **inte** är ens släkt Lily._

_Dessutom, Albus Dumbledore har ett namn om sig, men han är också en bakslug rackare, vi lärde oss att han har minst två sätt att få folk att göra som han vill, det ena är att först läsa deras tankar och bygga resonemanget omkring deras sätt att resonera. Det andra är en mer direkt suggering, på gränsen till imperius som är direkt tvångsstyrning._

_Bjuder han på godis eller liknande på kontoret, hmm – se till att ha någon egen godis i fickan när du går dit, acceptera, men byt ut den han bjuder till och ät din egen, få hans analyserad efteråt. Du förstår nog vad jag menar._

_Hogwarts är nog så bra, vi har anmält dig som elev där och pengar för det är reserverat i familjevalvet, MEN, det är upp till dig att acceptera eller välja annan skola. Du kan välja annan, i exempelvis USA eller Nya Zealand, NZ är faktiskt att föredra, vi rekommenderar dig att välja den före Hogwarts, och gör det gärna utan att tala om för någon annan. I Villa Potter hittar du flyttnycklar till en mängd ställen, inklusive en i Auckland, Norra delen av Norra ön på NZ._

_Att NZ är att föredra beror också på att de lär ut en form av magi som inte är känd i Europa, Mauri–magi. Det är inte så mycket av den som kan appliceras på vår vardagsmiljö, men den har mycket att erbjuda._

_Jo, en sak till. Jag rekommenderar att du besöker Västindien, en av flyttnycklarna i "Villa Potter" går till en enkel stuga där, ett utomordentligt ställe för rekreation. När du ska bada, börja med att hitta "gälgräs" och se till att ha en vattentät klocka, en timma nästan på minuten brukar de göra dig till vattenvarelse. Men, akta dig för de där sjöborrarna de har där, taggarna är omkring en decimeter långa och vassa till tusen, får du in någon del av den i dig så måste du se till att komma till en magi–healer. Annars har du en konvalescens på flera månader._

_Vi älskar dig Harry, du är det bästa som hänt oss._

_Det var väl det mesta, Lycka till_

_James_

_Lily_

—

"Jag tror vi ska ha det där testamentet läst, idag. Det finns uppgifter i det här brevet som jag vill att ministeriets avdelning för lag och ordning ska ta del av, och jag vill också att några _oberoende_ tidningar ska vara med."

"Något du kan förbereda mig på?"

"Ja, mor och far skrev att det inte var Sirius Black som var hemlighållare. Jag har läst att han är inspärrad för att ha förrått dem, det är alltså helt fel, och Dumbledore vet det."

"Då förstår jag, ja det kan vi hjälpa till med. Något annat du tänker på?"

"Ja om det är möjligt, jag vill att ni ska hjälpa mig att sköta om det som är mitt, en tid framåt. Dessutom vill jag att allt mitt som Dumbledore har befattat sig med ska tas ifrån honom. Om det går att _döda_ alla gamla nycklar så gör vi det."

"Talar du för HELA arvet nu, eller bara för delen som avser POTTER?"

"Oj, är det mer?"

"Ja, en hel del mer. Men Potterdelen var det som var överhängande. Du har Gryffindor och Ravenclaw kvar i arvet att reglera, de ligger vilande, och har varit det i många år. Det är två stora valv som du kan ta en titt på senare."

"Om det inte är något som händer om de är kvar kan de vänta."

"Det är just det, tittar vi på Ravenclaw först så är nästa årsskifte det tjugofemte årsskiftet det har varit _vilande_ om ingen har tagit det i anspråk innan dess förfaller det och övergår till att bli en _resurs_ i skolans administrativa tillgångar. Gryffindor har ytterligare tre årsskiften innan det går samma öde till mötes. Så jag föreslår att vi ändå gör åtgärder för dem också."

"Oj, ja — jo, det är nog bäst. Men ska jag ändå bli _sedd_ så ska jag avmaskera mig så de ser mig som jag borde se ut, och kan vi titta på vad det innebär med de två arven innan vi gör något stort av Potter–arvet?"

—

Det blev en del valvbesök ytterligare. Två sigillringar _återkallades_ och Ronald satte först Potter–ringen på sin högra hand efter det satte han de övriga två på sin vänstra hands fingrar.

Var gång ryste han när de _testade_ hans rätt att bära dem, men efter bara några sekunder normaliserades de och anpassade sig på hans fingrar. I Ravenclaws valv fann han en sak han fattade tycke till, men valde att vänta med den tills längre fram, en _stav_. Den kändes så bra i hans hand att han hade svårt att skilja sig från den, men han förstod att det skulle vara svårt att _få ha den i fred_ tills han blivit äldre. Däremot lade han beslag på ett trollspö i Gryffindors valv.

Med lite nya trollkarlspengar på fickan gick han ut ett ärende, för att komma tillbaks lite senare, han tänkte ha helt nya kläder när han lämnade banken efter att allt var klart. Han återställde ärret i ansiktet genom att ta bort latexhinnan och släppa sin tanke på sitt _alternativa utseende_, han bytte ut sina nya kontaktlinser till de gamla glasögonen. Nu var han den Harry Potter de skulle se, och minas.

—

När representanterna från ministeriet kom visade Harry brevet han hade fått personligt. Det blev en viss uppmärksamhet när det stod klart att ett så stort fel var begånget. Harry förklarade dessutom hur han hade haft det och hans avsikt att hålla sig dold en tid framöver, och att han absolut ville vara bortom Dumbledores räckhåll.

En av de som representerade tidningarna, _The Quibbler_, lovade att bevaka att det skedde _rätt_ med Sirius Black. Leonel fick som ersättning Harrys story, inklusive Dursleys hantering av honom, med adress och allt.

Allt blev bokfört i vederbörlig ordning, något överraskades fru Bones över Harrys arv, hon förstod att det fanns elakt spel bakom kulisserna när hon läst brevet till Harry, och började förstå sammanhanget. Skulle Gryffindor's och Ravenclaw's fonder och ägande diskret övergå till skolan kunde de likaväl överföras till _andra_, utan att någon fick reda på det.

Hon signerade även Harrys tagande av _Lordskapet_, som myndighetens representant. Men hon rekommenderade Harry att hålla sig med ett par individuella rådgivare. Rådgivare som stod långt ifrån varandra för att på så sätt kunna få en bredare referens innan han tog viktiga beslut.

Harry lovade att hålla kontakt via banken, de hade den tjänsten, man kunde ha en administrativ adress hos dem, då ingick även en kontroll av breven avseende _farligt innehåll_. När det kom på tal frågade fru Bones om hur mycket och ofta Harry fick brev från unga flickor, kanske erbjudande om äktenskap och liknande. Då han talade om att han _aldrig_ hade fått ens ett enda brev blev hon fundersam.

Ytterligare två timmar senare var Harry åter ensam med Skikil då gjorde de i ordning för att låta Gringotts sköta om hans kapital och egendomar tills han sa till om annat. Det som gladde honom mest var penningbörsen som kunde hämta pengar, både mugglarpengar och magivärldens pengar, och det bokfördes direkt på hans valv, att den hade antistöldbesvärjelse gjorde den helt perfekt.

Den närmaste tiden skulle han stanna i "Villa Potter", han bad att få prenumeration på både _The Profet_ och _The Quibbler_, och att de kom via Banken som all annan post.

Det blev så att han öppnade sin koffert och använde den för att byta om och samtidigt placera tillbaks maskeringen.

Varken Albus Dumbledore eller Molly Wesley noterade en unge pojke som lämnade banken i sällskap med en äldre herre, inte heller noterade de att grabben gick in till _magiska djur och deras tillbehör_ medan mannen lugnt gick vidare.

—

_Ta mig hem_ sa Ronald och allt blev annorlunda, plötsligt var han framför en stor ekdörr som var stängd. Han förstod att han måste presentera sig för den på något sätt. Han förstod att ringen var av betydelse, därför tryckte han den mot en markering som hade en fördjupning.

Det var tydligen det som behövdes för efter ett par sekunder hördes en lätt snäppning och den öppnades.

—

**EOC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 3**

Det som sedan hände, hände snabbt, så snart han steg in dök en liten varelse upp, en husalv. Den begärde att veta vem inkräktaren var. Efter att Ronald presenterade sig genom att tala om att han _egentligen var Harry Potter_ blev han helgonförklarad, han förklarade också varför han hade bytt till Roland Ravenclaw.

Han visades till det största sovrum han någonsin hade sett, resten av huset, — hmm hus, — snarare palats enligt Ronalds definition, var också det storslaget. Den mesta tiden upptogs med presentation för alla tavlorna, till Ronalds stora glädje visade det sig vara hans förfäder på hans fars sida, och dessutom Lily och James, hans mor och far, han grät glädjetårar ner de talade om för honom hur mycket de hade glatts åt honom, och hur ledsna de var att de inte hade haft möjlighet att vara där för honom.

Det tog resten av dagen, han blev också vederbörligen presenterad för alla tre husalverna, den som hade mött honom först hade talat om att hon hette Miju, och var den enda kvar av den tidigare generationens alver, och den enda som tidigare hade mött unge Ronald, fast då som unge Harry. De två övriga var hennes barn Jakom och Rejka.

Miju talade också om att hon var _bunden_ till familjen Potter, men inte som slav, att Harry Potter nu var Ronald Ravenclaw var inget hinder. Eftersom hon var en _fri_ alv hade hennes barn fötts fria, men för att kunna _leva_ hade de bundit sin magi till henne i hopp att kunna binda till familjen Potter innan Miju dog av ålderdom.

Ronald fick en kort beskrivning hur det fungerade med bindningen och hur det var för de flesta andra alver i England. Ronald _godtog_ deras bindning till familjen Potter/Ravenclaw, med honom själv som huvudperson.

När de hörde sig för om planerna för de närmaste dagarna hade han inte funderat på det, men förklarade att han först behövde lära sig så mycket att han förstod vad han behövde göra.

De bestämde att Miju skulle ägna den första veckan att lära honom om magivärlden i stort, och hans egen situation i synnerhet.

Ronald förstod inte hur det gick till men han ägnade veckor att både lyssna till Miju och att läsa det hon visade honom på, trots det verkade det se ut lika utomhus, nästan som att allt utanför fönstret hade frusit fast. Alla blommor stod lika, ett rådjur hade betat på samma ställe i tre veckor.

Miju förklarade. "Vi använder lite av vår magi, ibland står tiden utanför stilla, när vi gör magi tror människorna att vi gör det plötsligt, i verkligheten gör vi det i ett annat tidsflöde. För alla omkring har det inte gått mer tid än ett par timmar sedan du kom hit."

"Hur?"

"Vi låser tiden omkring oss. Det behövs att master kommer ifatt med allt innan han går tillbaks till dem, men de får inte ha tid att förändra medan master kommer ifatt. Jag ska hjälpa master att komma ifatt. Jag, alltså vi alver kan inte göra magi som ni, vi gör saker på annat sätt. Det kan jag lära master, för master är en god master."

Det som sedan hände _tog tid_, men Ronald förstod att det hade gått år, flera år för honom, utan att en enda vecka hade passerat utanför huset.

Ibland kom en uggla från banken, högar med dokument om företag, andelar av ägande uppräknade. En del förändringar fanns med, och det var förklaringar varför. Ronald märkte att de försökte ge honom ett bra underlag att bygga sin egen uppfattning. Bland pappren fanns också en notering att om han hade egna önskemål om försäljning eller köp, kunde han tala om sina önskemål, och gärna varför han föreslog det.

Det fanns också en notering om _återhämtade saker_ och en ganska lång lista var uppräknad. Han tittade igenom den, det han förvånades över var varifrån allt hade återhämtats, Albus Dumbledore, och i en del fall var det från Hogwarts, men det fans också en lista över materiel som hade _deposition_ Hogwarts. Saker som _borde_ finnas på skolan. Bland dem såg han; rektorsstolen i stora matsalen, Gryffindors svärld plats _odefinierad_, Sorteringshatten, men listan var ganska lång.

Siffrorna som angav _galleons_ i valven var betydande. Han förstod att pengar inte var ett problem för honom.

Bland de saker som Miju satte honom att läsa var _Försvara ditt medvetande_, en inblick i trollkarlarnas möjligheter. Den visade sig handla om hur man kunde _läsa av_ andra och hur enkelt det egentligen var att göra det på en som inte hade byggt upp ett aktivt försvar mot det. För att kunna lära sig försvaret var han tvungen att förstå angreppet. Att studera på egen hand innebar att han var tvungen att läsa det grundligt och sätta sig in i hur det fungerade helt på egen hand. Han hade ingen möjlighet att öva.

Han läste också förta årets klassböcker, biblioteket hade hela uppsättningar av dem. Att lära sig husalvsmagi var på sätt och vis svårare, men samtidigt lättare, beroende på hur han jämförde. Lättare, därför att det var _naturligare_ men svårare därför att han behövde byta _medvetandenivå_ för att kunna göra det.

I början var den saken nästan omöjlig att åstadkomma, men så snart det var _på väg_ märkte Ronald att det var lättare att förstå och snart var det en naturlig sak att göra, först bara en form av meditation, och så snart han kom underfund med det så gick det allt bättre för var dag.

När han förstod det sättet att få magin att verka, började han försöka göra på liknande sätt i sitt normala medvetande för den magi han läste om i de gamla skolböckerna. Det var nu helt accepterat för honom att var vecka i _hans tillvaro_ motsvarade en timma i _normaltid_, det innefattade också _besöken_ i normaltiden. Ett normaldygn för omgivningen var som ett halvt år för honom, Ronald hade _tvingats_ att även göra en hel del fysiska rörelser. Han märkte snart att han orkade mer och mer allt eftersom tiden och träningen fortskred.

Han firade sin tioårsdag med enbart sina alver som gäster, men trots det, var det den bästa födelsedag han kunde minnas. Nå, utöver alverna hade tavlorna också stämt in i hyllningarna av honom. Med dem som samtalspartner så hade det varit ett bra party.

Redan nu hade Ronald gått över till tredje årskursens böcker, han läste högt för några av tavlorna, och de kunde sedan hjälpa honom att förstå. Det blev allt mer så att tavlorna var hans lärare. Han fick även lära sig om _gamla seder_ bland äldre trollkarlsfamiljer. James började förklara att en trollkarl kunde förvandla sig till ett djur, animagus. Efter det blev det en ingående förklaring om hur det fungerade.

Att finna djuret i sig, eller möjligheten att göra det fanns det flera olika möjligheter till, den vanligaste var att brygga en trolldryck. Den skulle få trollkarlen att falla i dvala och se det i en form av vision. Ett svårare sätt var att själv söka i sitt inre och finna det som mest passade ens egen personlighet. Den kunde ge en nära bild men den gav också möjlighet att styra lite detaljer. Exempelvis en katt, kunde vara allt från en liten kissemiss till en tiger. Vid trolldrycksvägen tvingades man till vilken katt den påtvingade visionen valde, medan vid den inre vägen, om man kom fram till att _katt_ var djuret, då kunde man själv styra ganska vitt bland dem.

Ännu ett sätt var att finna ett djur, och sedan lära sig hur det sinnelaget fungerade och ändra sig till det. Det var en mycket svår väg då den krävde oerhört mycket självdisciplin, oftast mer än någon hade varför den metoden ytterst sällan användes.

Ronald valde den fjärde vägen, han lät sig gå över i det han nu kallade _alvmedvetande_ där kunde han söka efter sitt inre. Det han inte förstod var de _svar_ han fick. I något som liknade _dröm_ kunde han förstå att han flög som en fågel, ja han var en fågel. För att ögonblicket senare märka att han krälade lågt på marken, han var en orm. Ett ögonblick senare klättrade han i träd hur naturligt som helst, som en ekorre.

Skulle han välja någon av dem?

Efter att ha rådgjort med porträttet av sin far och gjort meditationen flera gånger med samma resultat, blandade ett annat porträtt sig i.

"Unge Ronald , du ska inte välja en av dem, välj den du ska börja med, men du ska jobba mot att fullfölja alla tre. . . .

"TRE?" Utropade både Ronald själv och hans far, och några till.

"Du är inte den enda med fler former, men det är ovanligt att någon fullföljer mer än ett, och du ska absolut inte registrera fler än en av dem, om du ens gör det, den _primära_ den du känner minst behov att dölja kan du registrera, för att inte riskera att någon får utpressningsmaterial på dig."

"TRE?" Upprepade Ronald igen.

"Ja, tre att börja med, de verkar möjligen omagiska, såvida inte fågeln är mer än bara fågel, jag har sett unge Ronalds potential, och jag är helt övertygad om att han har ett magiskt djur inom sina möjligheter också. Föresten, en sak vi måste titta närmare på. Jag har förstått att när unge Harry placerades bland omagiska så sattes en — eller fler — dämpare på honom. Du radierar avsevärt mer stimuli än den magi du förmår få fram, gör rättvisa. Jag tror du ska lära dig att hitta din magiska källa, när du har hittat den kan du både vidga kanalen från den och till och med expandera källan inom vissa gränser, och ju förr du gör det ju större kan den växa sig. Men som sagt, när du har hittat den — då kan du också ta bort eventuella dämpningar som är satta där."

"Dämpning? varför skulle nån göra det?"

"För att minska möjligheten till vild magi. Det är mycket vanligt att man gör så på mugglarfödda, när de visar sin _kraft_, jag har förstått att du placerades ju bland magihatande mugglare, så jag är säker på att det finns fler än en, möjligen ännu fler än bara några få på dig. Åtminstone gjordes det så på min tid."

—

Det resulterade i nya sökningar i biblioteket, och en mängd meditationer. Att meditera på det ämnet gav en del mer förståelse för sig själv dessutom, men med ännu mer tavelhjälp började han finna spåret han skulle in på, efter det gick det ännu bättre att hitta _källan_.

Han kunde dessutom se inte mindre än åtta _förstrypningar_ på kanalen från källan, han hade fått uppmaning att ta det lugnt efter att han hittat det han sökte, först skulle han bli _hemtam_ med vägen dit och källan i sig. Sedan lirka bort den längst ifrån källan först, och jobba med den nivån några dagar, så ta nästa, och så vidare.

När alla strypningar var borta förstod han vad det betydde att vara _fri_. Det var en helt ny känsla, han vidgade kanalen lite försiktigt och expanderade källan. Inte för att han trodde sig behöva, men gjorde han det nu, skulle han ha nytta av det hela livet, och väntade han skulle han aldrig komma upp i sin fulla potential.

Han började träna på att säga besvärjelserna som vanliga trollisar gör, allt enligt böckerna. Med trollspöt från valvet blev det alldeles för mycket _resultat_ så efter lite funderande kom han på en lösning. Han täljde till en träpinne han kunde använda som trollspö för att det skulle se ut som _vanligt_. För att den skulle ha _någon form av kraft_ lät han sitt blod väta den flera gånger, då blev den mer _levande_.

Han behövde inte ens peka med handen eller göra handrörelser för att saker skulle göras som han ville. Han började dessutom kombinera vanlig magi med alvmagi.

En av de saker han hade jobbat hårt på var metamorf, det var nyckeln till att inte vara _Harry Potter_. Han hade blivit riktigt bra på att hålla utseendet utan att tappa det, men han tänkte fortsätta att använda latexhinnan ute bland folk, när han skulle ut igen.

Han hade nu kommit upp i Hogwarts nivå sju enligt böckerna. Även sina elva, tolv och tretton års dagar hade han firat. Allt under det att han hade ägnat hela tiden till studier och träning, och trots att det hade gått mindre än två veckor ute. Enligt tidningarna hade Sirius Black äntligen fått en rättegång.

I artiklarna om _Harry Potter_ nämndes det att all hans post hade samlats i en hög utan att ha nått fram till _stackars Harry_. På Harrys vägnar bad artikelskrivaren avsändarna om ursäkt att han inte kunnat besvara deras brev då han inte ens hade fått breven. Men efter att de gåtts igenom för _farligt innehåll_ skulle de så småningom komma till honom.

Albus Dumbledore, hade fått välja, träda tillbaks från all offentlig verksamhet inklusive rektorstjänsten på Hogwarts — eller riskera mellan fem och femton år i Azkaban. Valet var lätt han trädde tillbaks.

Sirius Black hade skrivit och begärt vårdnaden av Harry Potter, och tilldelats den. Svårigheten var att för tillfället finna _Harry Potter_. Dursleys hade hittats döda. Dumbledores placering av honom där var beskrivet på flera sidor under några dagar.

—

Ministeriets avdelning för undervisning godtog en begäran om att genomföra O.W.L.s och N.E.W.T.s för en _hemskolad_ person som trodde sig ha möjlighet att genomföra testet med godtagbara resultat.

Testen skulle ta två fulla veckor att genomföra, men Ronald hade goda förhoppningar att klara dem någotsånär. Han kände inget behov att ha några toppresultat, huvudsaken han hade _resultat_ att komma med.

Problemet var hans personuppgift, då han inte hade en legitim person att komma med valdes återigen ett blodtest.

Till Ronalds stora förvåning hade hans namnändring godtagits, hans ålder hade dessutom på något sätt räknats om, Han var nu officiellt Ronald Ravenclaw, född tredje januari 1975. I hans egen tid skulle han fylla fjorton år nästa gång, om några månader.

Med de nya resultaten och hans nya pass, begärde han även att få vuxenstatus och hävda sig som Lord Ravenclaw. Det väckte uppmärksamhet, men hans blodtest visade klart vem han var. Ronald hade _övertygat_ examinatorn att bortse från de andra namnen som dök upp i analysen.

Men trots vissa höjda ögonbryn kunde de inte beslå honom med okunskap, han kunde svara på alla _vuxenfrågor_ så när som på känsliga relationsfrågor angående _damer_. Men han lovade att råda bot på det _snart_. Till mångas förvåning klarade han även av provet för att få licens att transferera, därtill med två vuxna i tandem. De hade försökt beslå honom med en omöjlighet. Normalt går det inte att ta med en som kan transferera och som _motarbetar_ sin medtransfererning, men Ronald märkte motståndet och valde istället att teleportera, som han gjorde innan han lärde sig — enligt boken.

Registreringen av animagus blev ännu en erfarenhet, han valde ekorren, den var tillräckligt neutral för att kunna registreras. Ormen valde han att hålla helt för sig själv, när han hade jobbat på den valde han att försöka på en giftig art. Då kunde det vara ett vapen samtidigt, han hade valt mellan grön mamba och en korallorm, men då korallormen var en vattenorm som hörde hemma i varmt salt vatten, det stannade vid den gröna mamban. Fågeln hade han ännu problem med, den hade visat sig mer komplicerad än han förstod.

Han läste i _The Profet_ om efterspaningarna efter Harry Potter, och hur de hittills hade varit ofruktsamma. Ronald bestämde sig att ge dem lite ledtrådar. Så kom deras svar

–

_Bäste herr Potter,_

_Tack för ditt brev, vi har länge försökt nå dig._

_Du poängterar att du har tagit ditt Lordskap i aktiv status och därmed ska du ha rätten att själv bestämma. Vi har en notering om det hos oss, tack för påpekandet. Att du valt att hålla dig dold är ditt val, tack för att du informerat oss. Du bör känna till att Sirius Black var oskyldigt anklagad för att ha förrått din familj, han har med hänvisning till sin status som din gudfar eskat och beviljats målsmanskap för dig, vilken härmed förklaras verkningslös._

_Tack också för påpekandet att du kan nås via Gringotts som du redan tidigare hade nämnt, men vi hade glömt att notera det._

_Du bör känna till att Hogwarts skola är ett ställe du bör gå på när du uppnår åldern för det._

_För ministeriet_

_Jane Umbridge,_

—

Harry förstod att det blev dags att skriva till Sirius Black.

–

_Bäste herr Black._

_Jag har förstått att du sökt förmyndarskap för mig, det behöver du inte. Jag är mig själv närmast nu. Porträttet av far, James Potter, hälsar till dig att du ska sköta om dig själv och ta hand om Remus Lupin. _

_Du minns kanske mig, tyvärr kan jag inte säga att det är ömsesidigt. Jag vet att du inte förrådde mina föräldrar, men det spelar egentligen ingen roll för mig — nu. Jag har inte haft kontakt, varken med Remus eller dig under min tid i helveteshuset. Varför får du fråga Albus – manipuleraren – Dumbledore om. Jag har valt att tills vidare helt ta avstånd från ALLA._

_Om Albus tänkte ha mig som någon lakej, jo jag har hört om profetian, men struntar blankt i den, så kan han glömma det. Den handlar om att det är Voldi eller jag, efter att han har märkt mig som sin like, och det har han ju redan gjort nu. Vill ni något så . . . så jag vet inte om jag ids bry mig. Enligt profetian så skulle Voldemort och jag inte kunna leva samtidigt – – – kanske inte. Han verkar inte leva nu — vad jag har hört. Men som jag har tolkat profetian så skulle han först märka mig — sen skulle vi mötas. Med mina kunskaper om vardagslivet betyder det att Voldi kommer tillbaks._

_Det jag också har förstått är att det här samhället med ministeriet och skola är att — ni har det ni förtjänar. Sätter man oskyldigt folk i fängelse utan att ha korrekta rättegångar, samtidigt som man släpper de verkliga bovarna efter att de har betalt till ministeriet. Och att chefen för domstolen vet att oskyldiga låses in. Att testamenten lämnas åt sidan. Jag ser ingen orsak att vara delaktig i ett sådant samhälle._

_Egentligen är jag mellan ett och två år gammal, för jag har enligt porträttet av mor och far haft ett födelsedagskalas, då jag fyllde ett. Efter det . . . blev det inga fler hos Dursley's. Så ett år är jag fyllda, men jag borde vara lite äldre._

_Naiv – ja kanske, men det behövdes för att överleva där. Bara som orientering, Jag fick ett brev från ministeriet nyss, de rekommenderade Hogwarts. Tänk på vem som var bas där och vad han gjorde med dig, och mig. Tror du att jag någonsin kommer att sätta mina fötter där? Knappast._

_Så, slutligen, du kan sluta söka efter mig, ditt målsmanskap är av noll värde då jag lytt till en urgammal lag gällande för riktigt gamla och nobla familjer — som min — i egenskap av enda kvarvarande familjemedlem aktiverade jag mitt Lordskap. Det gjorde att jag inte faller under målsmansbehoven. _

_Jag kan förstå om du känner ett behov att ta hand om mig — det kunde du ha gjort för en massa år sen, nu är det för sent att börja. Min barndom är redan förstörd och förbi._

_Jag har två val att göra. A. Revolution, spräng hela ministeriet i luften, okej, låt de som är där gå hem först. Eller, B. låt dem gå under av sig själv. Jag lutar åt alternativ B._

_Men så länge de är som de är, låter kända anhängare till Voldemort gå fria efter betalning så kommer jag inte att involvera mig i den världen, den — ni — får klara er på egen hand._

_Så får du ursäkta Sirius – om du får det här som öppen text i tidningen, men det jag har att säga dig, gäller hela magisamhället._

_Harry Potter_

—

Harry sände det med ett följebrev till _The Quibbler_.

Det hann gå ytterligare två år med intensiva studier för Harry/Ronald, innan resultatet av hans lilla påhitt fanns i tidningen. Tydligen hade Sirius fått förhandsbesked för det fanns ett svar från honom.

—

_Bäste Harry,_

_Tack för ditt brev även om det kom på oväntat och udda sätt. Förstå mig rätt när jag säger att jag inget hellre önskade än att jag kunnat ta hand om dig, men som du påpekade, andra har lagt hinder i vägen._

_Angående dina alternativ — att spränga ministeriet är ingen bra lösning, även om det skulle behövas, så är det inget jag uppmuntrar till._

_Beträffande ditt val att aktivera ditt Lordskap så ska du veta att det också innebär att du har uppgifter att fylla, som ledamot i högsta domstolen inte minst. Du kan låta någon du tycker att är lämplig representera dig där._

_Då du dessutom valde det här sättet att kontakta mig förstår jag att du avser hålla dig undan, jag tänker inte ändra på det, eller aktivt söka dig. Däremot vill jag att du ska veta att du kan begära min hjälp i allt._

_Sirius Black_

—

Harrys, eller rättare sagt Ronalds sextonårsdag närmade sig, och Harry började ana att han behövde anta ännu en identitet. En för en ännu äldre person, Gregory Gryffindor. Han resonerade med de äldre tavlorna och fann det vara ett gott val av namn.

Men han kom också på att han skulle bli tvungen att jobba extra mycket på _Patronusbesvärjelsen_. Den skulle ju frambringa en djurform. Inte skulle det vara praktiskt om alla hans identiteter skulle ha samma form på patronusbesvärjelsen. Nej, det måste till lite trix med den.

Som Harry Potter, nio år, skulle det ännu vara många år innan han förväntades göra den, men då, då måste den ha rätt form. Så det blev att jobba med, inte med minnen utan med meditativa bakgrundsbilder. Känslan av _trygghet_, skulle vara det som drev fram den formen. Att Harry Potter skulle ha sin fars animagusform på sin patronus, var ganska naturligt. Först formade han sin egen kropp till den nioåriga Harry Potter. Därefter formade han tankarna omkring sin far och hans animagusform.

_Expecto Patronum,_ ett antal gånger blev det enbart den silvriga dimman som kom. Men efter hand som han övade och sökte efter bra minnen och inte minst — drev dimman att forma sig till en hjorthanne med ståtlig hornkrona så började formen synas tydligt.

Nästa steg blev Ronald Ravenclaw, där fick han fundera en god stund innan det uppenbara dök upp i hans sinne, en korp, ja naturligtvis.

_Expecto Patronum,_ Genast flög en helt svart korp ut från hans egenhändigt formade trollspö. Den var helt svart, men den hade ett silvrigt inre som läckte ut genom skarvarna mellan fjädrarna på kroppen. Den hade inte bara en form, den hade en solid kropp. Det kunde bero på att hans minnen i den skepnaden var avsevärt ljusare.

Slutligen, antog han sin naturliga ålders form, men det svarta håret var nu på gränsen till rött, med ett ordentligt skägg dessutom. Nu blev det lite mer fundering, ett bevingat lejon, kunde det vara något? I sitt inre sökte han efter en bra form.

_Expecto Patronum,_ åter igen var det mest bara silvrig dimma, men han _tvingade_ fram mer och drev med tankarna den till den önskade formen. Ett par timmar senare var den på plats, inte helt solid, men näst intill.

Det kunde vara dags för ännu ett besök på ministeriet. Samma dam i expeditionen tog emot honom.

Han var nu officiellt Gregory Gryffindor, född tolfte juni 1973. I hans egen tid skulle han nyligen ha fyllt sexton år. Han hade svårt att förstå alla tider. _Harry Potter_, var nu nio år gammal, medan han själv var sexton år.

Först en Lord Ravenclaw, sedan en knapp vecka senare en Lord Gryffindor. Ett par år äldre var han men det var samma provförrättare men nu hade provtagaren ett nytt namn, och helt nytt utseende.

Resultaten var av förståeliga skäl högre nu, han hade ju faktiskt tittat på de ämnen han hade haft svårt för förra gången, och ett par års studier mer gjorde sitt till.

Även som Lord Gryffindor lät han dem förstå att han inte tänkte låta sig behandlas som minderårig. Det blev återigen transfereringstest, som inte var annat än en formalitet.

Som Gregory Gryffindor besökte han åter Gringotts, och bad att få träffa Skikal, enda skillnaden mot för ett par veckor sedan han var inne på banken var att nu kunde han tala en godtagbar dialekt av goblins egna tungomål, men han förstod så gott som allt, inklusive deras teckenspråk.

"Var hälsad Skikal, må ditt guld växa."

"Ah – var hälsad själv Lord Gryffindor, må även ditt guld få tillökning".

Därefter blev det en del förklaringar och ännu mer förklaringar. Efter en hel del förklaringar bad Skikal Harry om ännu ett test.

"Du förstår, den enda kända _levande_ arvingen till Slytherin för många år sedan var Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Men han vägrades tillträde till Slytherins valv. Det är ovanligt att en som blodsanalysen säger är rätt person vägras inträde till valvet. Men valven själv går djupare in i ens medvetna för att utröna _rätten_ att nyttja det som valvet innehåller. Ditt namn finns nu som _enda_ namn som i dagsläget kan tillåtas testa det valvet. Då vi, i det här fallet _jag_, ledsagar dig kan inget farligt hända. Det värsta kan vara att du drivs ifrån så kraftigt att du slår dig i väggen bakom."

"Skulle _JAG_ vara arvtagare till Voldemort – han som dödade mor och far?"

"Nej, men efter Lord Slytherin, visserligen var Riddle aspirant på det arvet, och påstod sig vara arvingen, men han godkändes inte av valvet. Du kan däremot bli godkänd, det skulle innebära ännu en titel. Det skulle dessutom ge dig tre fjärdedels ägande av Hogwarts, och därmed kunna ta över den."

"Hogwarts är inte aktuellt för mig, men jag förmodar att det är samma förhållande med det valvet, alltså att det kan bli överfört till någon annan."

"Inte fullt så för det valvet, eller titeln. Salazar Slytherin var mycket bestämd på den punkten, ingen skulle förvägra hans arvingar det som var rätteligen deras, någonsin. Det var därför jag inte nämnde om det tidigare, jag visste du skulle kunna göra det när du blev äldre, som nu."

"Så Voldemort blev aldrig Lord efter Slytherin. Ja kanske det kan vara en bra sak att kolla det då."

—

Utöver att ha tittat igenom ett ofantligt stort valv med mängder av böcker, svärd, sköldar och hur mycket som helst av saker han inte förstod vad de var, hade Harry ännu en ring. Redan när han trädde ringen på fingret förstod han vilken form den här patronusen skulle ha, en ORM.

Det som var signifikant för alla tre valven var en mängd pengar. Skikal förklarade att _Skolan_ var en _rörelse_ medan slottet var en _lokal_. Marken där slottet Hogwarts finns ägs av Lord Gryffindor, medan slottet i sig ägs unisont av grundarna. Skolan _hyr_ lokal av ägarna, pengar för det sätts in i valvet vart år, inga astronomiska mängder, men ändå tillräckligt för att bli betydande med åren.

Harry hade också förstått att det började bli viktigt att hålla isär detaljer i utrustning. Trollspön, han behövde ha fyra, en till var och en av hans identiteter, dessutom kände han en stabilitet nog att även ta hand om staven i Ravenclawvalvet. En dagbok från Salazar, tog han också med.

Med Skikals hjälp hade Harry nu dessutom fyra olika _bankbörsar_, alltså en form av plånbok som klarade både Galleons och den lokala mugglarvalutan han behövde, normalt var det Pund. Men de var kopplade till olika valv. Han förstod att det skulle bli nödvändigt att hålla isär det också.

Efter att han var klar på banken vände Harry hem, där resonerade han med familjeporträtten länge, Harry bestämde sig. Han hade fyllt sexton år, Hogwarts skulle börja inom kort. Han skulle kunna göra sitt sjunde läsår där. Det skulle ge honom lite upplevelser där. Problemet var hans namn. Som Harry Potter var det omöjligt, som Ronalnd Ravenclaw var han bara fjorton, omöjligt. Det måste bli som Gregory Gryffindor om han inte skaffade sig ännu en identitet. Det fick bli den senaste, men ett förnamn till Slytherin, förresten ett annat efternamn dessutom, Sal Stern, fick det bli. Lord Slytherin, skulle han hävda han var först om han behövde göra det.

Efter några snabba kontakter antogs han, men inte som han själv önskade till sjunde läsåret, han var blott sexton år, då fick det bli sjätte årskursen. Men han behövde lite människokontakt också, så han godtog det.

För att skapa en trovärdig bakgrund för den nya identiteten kände han sig tvungen att besöka en plats i USA där han _skulle ha vuxit upp_. Det blev åter med hjälp av Miju, då han själv inte kunde göra en så lång förflyttning till områden han inte kände. En husalv kunde förflyta sig till nästan vart som helst om hans _master_ fanns där. För det krävdes att alven hade en _bindning_ Harry med sin alvmagi hade ingen bindning _uppåt_, men efter lite träning kunde han samarbeta med Miju, och de kunde tillsammans göra en förflyttning tidlöst i den _paranormala_ sidan av tillvaron som var alvernas.

Harry hade förklarat hur han ville att det skulle se ut där han _växt upp_. Miju, frågade rakt ut till alla alver i USA, efter ett område som kunde passa den beskrivningen. Även Harry hörde frågan inne i sina egna tankar. Snart hörde han också svaren. Ett antal olika fanns det, men den som beskrevs som mest passande var i norra Nebraska, _Sand Hills_, nu skulle de ut till platsen i fråga.

—

**EOC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 4**

Han måste lära sig beskriva _var_ han hade växt upp. Först skulle det vara _Nebraska_, ungefär på mitten sett öst–väst, men nästan uppe vid Syd–Dakota. Om man tänker sig norr om väg "2", mellan väg "61" och "83" samt söder om väg "20". Ungefär mitt i den fyrkanten fast kanske lite med dragning på övre halvans nedre del. Doughboy var väl det enda stället med officiellt namn, men det var nästan skrattretande för det var inte mer än en handfull hus där. Egentligen var det ett gammalt rastställe, vatten var en bristvara och då vägen korsade ett vatten växte det upp några hus, som fick ett namn. Området kallades också _Snake valy_, då det var väldigt gott om skallerorm där. Dessutom fanns ett skyddat område en bit upp i nord ost. — Allt i ett dynigt område som heter "_Sand Hills_". Och att det skulle vara så där en 150 miles vägledes, om man inte valde fel väg på något ställe för att komma till närmsta egentliga samhälle.

Hyannis, var egentligen bara en vägkorsning. Huvudgatan, bortsett från genomfartsvägen hette _Harrison Street_. Den var inte speciellt lång heller och inte att förväxla med Harrison avenue, som var en var en egen gata — avenue, in från _Railroad Street_. Nå tillbaks till Harrison St. den hade egentligen bara tre korsande avenyer från dess början vid Sherman avenue, som sedan svängde av att bli en parallellgata, avenue. Visserligen var det en gränd mellan avenyerna, parallellt med dem. Sherman avenue bytte sedan namn till Morton Street. Liksom Harrison Street bytte namn vid Grant avenue till Logan Street som sedan svängde av mot Morton.

På norra sidan om järnvägen fanns också en _gata_, den hade bara hus på sidan från järnvägen. Det mest udda var egentligen att trots allt område så hade en väg norrut inte bättre att göra än att korsa landningsbanan. Japp det var det som var det underliga, _Bal Street_, som väg 61 hette när den korsade järnvägen hade en avstickare från den när den svängde en aning öster ut, svängde Sibbitt road väster efter en bit. Nå, om sanningen ska fram, det fanns en nyare väg som ersatte den lite längre upp på 61'an. Den passerade förbi landningsbanans norra del med lite marginal, fast bara liten marginal.

Allt var ändå bara några kvarter, det var ändå det som kallades _samhälle_. Och det var allt Harry var tvungen att lära sig utantill. Han var tvungen att besöka var enda gatukorsning, titta in i de flesta butiker. Han skulle helt enkelt lära sig en del ansikten där. Men också, hitta angöringspunkter, ifall han skulle bli tvungen att tillfälligt återvända.

När han ändå var där skaffade han lite lokala artiklar, och inte minst lokala kläder. Efter lite fundering valde han att köpa billiga begagnade kläder. Inte för kostnaden, men för att de verkligen skulle vara _slitna_. För att inte heller vara helt främmande för hästryggen, han tänkte ju ge sken av att han var så gott som uppväxt på en, måste han hyra häst, och rida ut lite. Efter att han fått lära sig grunderna i hanteringen av hästar kunde han hyra en häst för en liten dagstur. Tack vare sin alvmagiförmåga med tidsbroms kunde han vara ute en hel vecka i tid, och ändå komma tillbaks samma dag.

På så sätt hade han sina egna kläder _från orten_, dessutom en utstyrsel som passade för ridning, och inte minst _luktade häst_. Så var den biten avklarad, nu var det bara dagar kvar till skolstart, men han behövde ändå en hel del mer, så det blev att "_ta mig hem"_, och åter var han _hemma_.

—

Sedan blev det att skaffa nyare kläder som passade för den identiteten, svart skinn skulle det vara rakt igenom, även uniformen till Hogwarts ville han ha mest i läder. Det blev en hel del varianter av kläder och allt i svart, allt var dock inte läder. Läder, sammet och en del namn som Harry aldrig skulle kunna minnas till nästa timma ens, men bra såg det ut.

I butiken för personliga vapen utrustade han sig stort. Ett brukssvärd, ett passande paradsvärd, dessutom blev det några dolkar, ett antal kastknivar. Alla hade lämpliga fodral, skidor för svärden och läderfodral för knivarna. De till knivarna var för att fästas lite var stans på kroppen, nedre delen av benen, två på vartdera benet, sex kastknivar vid bältet, två vid vardera av armarna. En dolk att bäras bakom vänster axel, att kunna tas med höger hand.

Det som både gladde och förvånade honom var knivkogret, det var som ett trollspökoger men servade honom med kastknivar, ett helt dussin kunde det innehålla. Till den fyllde han på med tre dussin knivar att ha i reserv.

Det mest intressanta var ett miniatyrarmborst. Den laddades om automatiskt med hjälp av en lagd besvärjelse. Likaså var den självkrympande och kunde bäras som ett prydnadsföremål, men kom till hans hand när den kallades på. Sjuttiosju små _spikes_, kunde man skjuta med den innan den behövde laddas om, både med projektiler men också med magi.

Projektilerna såldes i gross, alltså tolv kartonger med ett dussin i vardera. Det fanns standard proj, deras träffsäkerhet minskade drastiskt bortom fem meter, EP proj hade träffsäkerhet upp till tio meter, PX stod för både precision och inträngande, den klarade de flesta kroppsskydd, liksom de flesta magiska sköldar, allt upp till femton meter. XAG proj var en special, den hade både _stunner_ inlagd, men den var även gjord av silver, vilket gjorde att den även verkade mot varulvar. Naturligtvis var de så dyra att de såldes i kartong om halvt dussin.

Harry valde tre askar standardproj att öva med, två PX att ha som bulk, och fyra XAG att växla in med — vid behov. Standardversionen av vapnet hade magasin för enbart en projtyp, medan den dyrare kunde ha tre olika typer av proj. Växlingen av proj gjordes med en enkel omställare. Harry valde den typen. Det han hade svårast att få köpa var trollspöhölstret som var osynligt och omöjlig att ens känna för utomstående när den var påtagen Den kunde innehålla fem olika trollspön och användaren kallade fram vilket han ville. Det skulle vara perfekt för honom, men det var restriktioner på dem. Innan det var klart hade Harry ändå köpt två av dem.

När han kom hem, valde han att åter _ta lite tid_, och träna att använda sina nya _leksaker_. Det tog rätt lång tid men han kunde ändå sitta på Hogwarts Express med sin koffert vilken nu hade monogrammet SS.

Naturligtvis blev det lite illa dold nyfikenhet när han träffade de andra eleverna. Men han presenterade sig som _Sal Stern_ nyss hemkommen från USA. När han skulle förklara var i USA sa han bara "_Norra Nebraska_ ett öde landskap, helt utan grannar, helt utan kontakt med några alls. Har faktiskt inte haft kontakt med någon enda en på flera år, alltså utöver mina släkttavlor."

Det blev snabbt känt att _Sal_ var en _enstöring_, men ändå en _artig enstöring_. För att ge sken av _sparsamhet_ frågade han pris på allt han köpte från lunchvagnen, innan han valde att köpa av det han ändå köpte, faktiskt en del saker försökte han ge sken att han tyckta var för dyra till vad de gav.

I övrigt var resan _bara en resa_, utan att något egentligen hände. Dessutom skulle han _presenteras och sorteras_. Det blev efter att alla nya förstaklassare hade tragglats igenom. Efter att en man med fett mörkt hår läste upp namnen från en lista. När alla nya var sorterade reste Minerva sig.

"God kväll, och var välkomna tillbaks alla äldre och välkomna till Hogwarts alla nytillkomna. Vi har ännu en elev att ta in, Sal Stern, har kommit hem från USA och har läst hemma tidigare och ska förhoppningsvis kunna följa med tillräckligt för att ta N.E.W.T. examen om två år. Var så god att ta på sorteringshatten."

Harry/Sal gjorde som han var tillsagd.

— _Ah — Oh — vad har vi här, det var märkligt – oj oj — arvtagare av tre av grundarna, hmm — du kan välja eget boende om du vill, fråga husalverna, de kan hjälpa dig tillrätta. HUSALVER — oj där sa jag visst något som väckte tankar hos dig — jo fråga dem du. —_

_++ Så du är inne i mitt huvud, då vet du ju allt om mig då. Hoppas du inte skvallrar.++_

— _Nej jag vaken kan eller vill tala om vad jag ser i eleverna, men du var intressant, du har ju dessutom tagit examina, Opsan – TVÅ gånger, vad ska du göra här?"_

_++Jag behöver lite barndomsminnen, och en uppväxt, och för att bekanta mig med magilivet.++_

— _Var tycker du att jag ska placerad dig. Du ger dig definitivt ut för att vara Slytherin som du uppträder nu, rätt bra faktiskt, och så får det bli. —_

"SLYTHERIN", ropade hatten ut.

Efter att ha lagt ifrån sig hatten gick Sal gick över till bordet som representerade Slytherins elevhem. Visserligen hade alla hört hans namn vid presentationen, men det blev ändå en vända namnbyten. En Patric Greengrass var den som Sal hamnade närmast, och som gav ett, nästan påtvingat, leende och löfte om att visa Sal till rätta på Hogwarts.

Däremot märkte Harry att hans lärdom om att skydda sitt inre aktiverade varningsklockor. Någon eller några av hans närmaste omgivning använde passiv tankeavkänning. Det var den mildaste formen, normalt avslöjade den sällan mer än om någon talade sanning eller ljög. Men de som inte kände till något alls om att _dölja_ sina tankar fungerade rent av som radiosändare med sina tankar.

Harry lät sina studier komma till användning, först _hämtades_ alla färska tankar in, innanför en diffus front. Han visste att om man tömde det avläsbara medvetandet från allt så syntes det direkt att man _höll saker hemligt_. Men lät man ofarliga tankar och minnesbilder sväva framme så kunde man läsa av avläsaren själv medan den försökte hitta något intressant själv.

Det var så Sal också märkte att det fanns _orsak_ att vara försiktig med vad man tänkte och framför allt sa, här på Hogwarts. Men det kunde också vara en källa för information. Han hade redan placerat tillräckligt med _neutrala_ minnesbilder från Nebraska i sitt öppna medvetande, bara korta sekvenser, några då han satt på hästryggen i någon ödslig del av området. Han hade byggt på med korta sekvenser av olika bildminnen därifrån. Ibland hur han satt vid lägerelden medan solen dalade. Jo, den som tittade in i hans medvetande skulle inte ha anledning att misstro honom. De kunde själv se mycket av bilderna därifrån. Bland de svårare minnena hade varit sin egen spegelbild i en spegel — men då han var bara ett litet barn, det minnet hade varit svårt att skapa, men det fanns där. Han skulle hela tiden se till att hålla dem framme.

Medan han avnjöt sin första måltid på Hogwarts funderade han en del på hur han skulle lägga upp sin tid här. Han hade nämnt att han var hemmaskolad, vilket ju var helt sant, han hade också sagt att han trodde sig vara rätt duktig i ämnen som man kunde göra själv hemma. Alltså _menageri_ hade han inte, så djur av olika slag hade han bara teoretiska kunskaper i, så det var en viktig kurs, likaså örtlära, växter hade han, men inte hur många sorter som helst, så även det skulle bli en nyttig lärdom. Trolldryckstillverkning, hade han sysslat en hel del med, frågan var om det skulle bli mer omfattande här. Allt det andra var _gammal skåpmat_.

Efter att alla hade ätit det mesta, alltså nästan alla hade ätit färdigt bara några matvrak som fortfarande lastade in, knackade rektor McGonagall i sin mugg och reste sig.

"Välkomna till ännu ett år på Hogwarts, som vanligt är den förbjudna skogen förbjudet område då det är förenat med stor livsfara ett gå in där. Vidare är det förbjudet att utöva magi i korridorerna. Då är det dags att ta era rum i besittning, så ses vi här vid frukost i morgon. Äldre elever, visa de nya till rätta. God natt."

"Hej — Stern, kanske jag kan bli din guide, vi ska ju ändå åt samma håll."

"Tack för erbjudandet, ja tack, den hjälpen kan jag verkligen behöva. Är det något jag behöver tänka speciellt på så nämn det gärna — innan jag gör bort mig alltför mycket."

"Okej, några regler då, först — vi håller det vi gör, _inom_ Slytherin, och vi frataniserar _inte_ med Gryffindor, vi är på samtalsnivå med Ravenclaw, men nedlåter oss inte till Hufflepuff's nivå, på sin höjd svarar vi på artigt tilltal. Vi pratar inte med andra om vad vi gör hemma och utanför skolan, om vi inte är familjebekanta. En fråga bara, är du fullblodsmagiker? Jag har inte hört ditt familjenamn tidigare."

"Fullblods, jovars, jag tittade i familjekrönikan när jag upptäckte den, före det var det bara fårskötsel, till fots ofta, men huvudsakligen från hästryggen. Dem jag levde hos var inte magianvändare. Men det visade sig att mina föräldrar dog när jag var ung, och de som hjälpte till på ranchen fortsatte, och de tog hand om mig och gården så gott det gick. Men när jag var nio, hittade jag kofferten, i den fanns släktkrönikan, den går tillbaks till år trettiotvå, med en notering att släkten hade varit bemängd med _kloka gubbar och gummor_, i många generationer innan."

"Halvblods då?"

"Nej, faktiskt inte, det var på mors sida, på fars sida är släkten minst lika genuin. Men kanske inte så känd här."

"Bra, vi är inte så pigga på att få in avskum bland oss."

"Avskum?"

"Mugglarfödda och halvblod."

"Menar du att _om_ jag hade varit född av mugglare, men haft samma kraft som jag har, hade jag varit _sämre_ magiker då?"

"Ja."

"Varför?"

"Traditioner, urgamla traditioner."

"Okej. jag är alltså uppväxt långt ifrån magivärlden, så jag är, vad kallade du det? — Avskum — då, eftersom jag inte har växt upp med era traditioner."

"Du drar då paralleller, men i princip — ja. Men vi kan ju ta in dig som en förlorad son. Ah, här har vi vårt _hem_, kommer du själv måste du kunna _lösenordet_, ge akt på att vi byter var månad, och om vi misstänker att någon har sjungit ut det byter vi direkt. _Slytherin är bäst_. Är den som gäller nu."

Dören öppnade sig och de gick in, prefekterna höll på att visa förstaårseleverna till deras sovrum, en del andra hade återföreningssamtal.

"Här är vårt dagrum, här går det att sitta bort några timmar när du känner för det. Du ska också vara beredd på att Professor Snape, kan komma in och ta oss till extralektioner i trolldryckstillverkning, som är hans ämne, han vill att vi är bättre än alla de andra, så han kan gå igenom med oss det vi ska göra påföljande dag. Det är en sak vi definitivt inte talar med andra om. Här är korridoren till våra rum, de andra husen har en sal för alla, men vi har en korridor, och individuella rum från fjärde året, ditt namn ska stå på en av dörrarna nu."

"Tack, har vi individuella husalver också, eller är det några för hela huset?"

"Tyvärr, nej, inga för _personligt bruk_. Men de tar hand om och tvättar kläderna som ligger i tvättkorgen, handdukar, sänglinne, underkläder och liknande. Jo, en sak till, tar du in någon av de yngre tjejerna på rummet, måste du kolla så de inte har ett äktenskpskontrakt på sig, det kan vara — hmm — olämpligt. Dessutom, inga under femton, det är också mycket — o..bra. Så titta på femteklassarna som lägst, går du på fjärde, så kolla först när de fyllde femton. Egentligen _ska_ de ju vara äldre men _femton_ brukar räcka."

Harry/Sal funderade, kanske var det _rutin_ att ha _personlig service_. Men hur veta vem?

"Hur kan jag veta om någon är — hmm — _intresserad_?"

"När du tittar ut över de som sitter i dagrummet, kolla vilka som har sitt trollspö framme, det kan ligga på bordet framför dem, eller så sitter de och _vårdar_ det. Då kan du fråga om de kan tänkas hjälpa dig med _studier_ i något ämne, _på rummet_. Även ämnena har sin kod, vill du ha dem _fullt ut_, då är det _runor_ du behöver hjälp med. Vill du bara ha lite _petting_, då duger det med _försvar mot svartkonst_. Du kan också få de frågorna av tjejer, bara så du vet vad det handlar om."

"Menar du att det är vanligt?"

"Ja, det är ganska vanligt att ha nattgäst i sängen. Har du äktenskapskontrakt för dig?"

"Nej, inte vad jag vet, jag tror inte det. Men det där med husalverna blev jag lite besviken på." — "_Jakom_" — Sa Harry och hans unga vän kom till honom. "Bra att du kunde komma, det verkar som att vi inte har personliga husalver här, tror du att du kan höra med de andra alverna här på skolan och se om du och _Rejka_ kan alternera att hjälpa mig här?"

"Ja visst _master_ Sal, det ska jag göra, något du behöver genast i kväll?"

"Nej Jakom, inget speciellt i kväll, men gärna väckning vid halv fem, med en lätt frukost innan jag tar mitt morgonpass. Behöver ni ha Hogwarts–uniformer så skaffar jag det till er, annars har ni lämpligast dem med mitt sigill på, nä förresten — använd de med Slytherinsigillet på."

"Naturligtvis master, halv fem i morgon." Med det försvann han.

"Egna husalver? Va sa du — Slytherin–sigill? Du kan väl inte använda det på _dina_ husalver, då är de ju _hemmets_ alver."

"Hmm – Patric — fick jag kalla dig det, du sa inget om det och jag är van att tilltala dem nära mig med förnamn. Alltså, vi talar inte om familjära saker med främlingar, men håll käft om det jag säger nu. Vad tror du mitt namn bottnar i?"

"Ingen aning!"

"Sal – är en kortform av Sal–azar, och Stern kommer av SlyThERiN. Jag kan titulera mig Lord Slytherin. Men håll käft om det va.

Att säga att Patric såg tvivlande ut var att ta i, i underkant. Harry märkte också att Patrics mentala avkänning talade om att det Sal sa var _sanning_.

"_My Lord_, det menar du väl inte att du ska hålla borta från oss, det är en _heder_ att du kommer här. Men hur kommer det sig att ingen har hört om dig tidigare?"

En blå toning omslöt dem ett mycket kort ögonblick.

"Alltså bara så du vet det, jag la just en _besvärjelse_ över dig, får du för dig att sjunga du om det vi pratar om nu, får du — _skylla dig själv_. Ingen skulle få veta det, men det kan vara bra med en invigd som kan backa upp mig när jag behöver. Jag tror inte att någon på skolan skulle må bra om jag annonserade _min börd_. Att ingen hört om det beror på att vi har hållit det hemligt. En bastard försökte ta familjevalvet i anspråk för en tid sedan, han var visserligen blodsarvtagare, men han vägrades av valvet självt. Du kanske har hört om halvblodet Voldemort. Jag tog mig friheten att titta närmare på det _släktbandet_, efter att jag hade godtagits av familjevalvet. Han är avkomma av en inavlad nukka, som förälskade sig i en bonnläpp, men med hennes utseende och uppträdande så var hon chanslös, tills hon fick i honom en kärleksbrygd. Resultatet blev Tom Marvolo Riddle. Han gick i skola här, med bra betyg dessutom. Han försökte ta valvet i anspråk, men vägrades, _varför_ han vägrades vet jag inte helt säkert. Men när jag följde hans linje bakåt verkade det som att han var från en bastard–avkomma för något hundratal år sedan."

"Voldemort — halvblod?"

"Ja, och inte nog med det, han var inte heller riktig arvtagare av Salazar Slytherin. Jag däremot, har tagit Lordskapet till mig, men antagit ett alternativt namn, helt enligt mina rättigheter."

"Försök att få ut det budskapet här, men gör det försiktigt, det finns många familjer som fortfarande saknar _honom_."

"Gör du, din familj det?"

"Hans ideal, det som det sades, ja, men inte hans metoder."

"Okej, egentligen är det sovdags, men när du sen tittar på klockan strunta i att det inte har gått tid medan vi har stått här och pratat. Alltså, en del saker som hände långt tillbaks i tiden var att Vatikanen, alltså vi är många år innan skolan grundades nu, startade ett utrotningskrig mot magianvändare, det var på sex–hundratalet. Naturligtvis slogs det ned ganska direkt, och efter det har Påven, så gott som alltid varit omgärdad av ett antal med magikunskap. På elvahundratalet grundades skolan, och det var egentligen ett sätt att härbärgera flyktingarna från Katarutplåningen. Det var Vatikanens andra krigslist, men nu var det några _traditionella_, som hade kommit fram till att det föddes magikunniga bland mugglare och de var tvungen att — rensas ut. Det hade blivit så att några med magipotential hade hamnat utanför den normala magigruppen. Det bildade ett samhälle med många som hade _kraften_. Vatikanens _renrasiga magiutövare_ fick nys om det och satte vilda nordbor, så kallade _korsriddare,_ på att rensa ut dem, den officiella orsaken var att de kallades hedningar. Men okej, de var faktiskt _kristna_, men de vägrade att underordna sig Vatikanen. De med magikunnande flydde, de fick lite hjälp och flydde till Skotland, några hjälpte de omagiska att komma undan. Bland de som kom till Skottland var en med namn Godric Gryffindor, en tjej Rowena Ravenclaw. De träffade magiutövaren Salazar Slytherin, och en dam, Helga Hufflepuff. Tillsammans grundade de skolan. Det som många tror är att Salazar och Godric blev ovänner, det är inte helt rätt. De var _oense om en sak_."

"Vilken?"

"På den tiden när en med magipotential föddes bland fattiga mugglare vad fanns att göra? Beakta att det var _innan_ vi hade lärt oss att lägga strypning på människors magikraft, endera _döda_ dem, eller _stjäla_ dem. För familjen innebar det samma sak, barnet försvann. Sätt det sedan i sammanhanget att någon magiutövare fanns i närheten, så skapades det en traditionell historia bland mugglarna om att häxor stal deras barn och sålde dem till djävulen, du ska veta att mycket av det kom från Vatikanen just för att dölja magiutövandet för mugglarna, man gjorde religion av det, via prästerna. En del av de _stulna_ ville tillbaks till sina familjer, vilket ju inte kunde tillåtas, då. Där fanns alltså en differentierad uppfattning om ifall mugglarfödda skulle beredas plats här. Det handlade inte om personernas förmåga, utan om hur det dåvarande samhället hanterade häxor och trollkarlar. Därför ville man hålla kontakten med mugglarfödda nere, alltså Salazar hade den uppfattningen, medan Godric menade att de, alltså vi, skulle ta in dem till oss. Beakta att då, var klimatet och en persons liv inte värt mycket."

"Oj, så du menar att vi borde ta in mugglarfödda?"

"Det finns fattiga magifamiljer, ingen slår ihjäl dem — för att de är fattiga. Problemet var att mugglarfödda som togs från sina familjer hade noll och ingenting, varken när de kom till Hogwarts eller efter det, tänk dig, en rännstensjänta som sålt sin kropp till förbipasserande för i princip inget alls, eller för ett mål mat för att slippa svälta ihjäl. Så kommer hon in här, kanske finner en välbärgad magiker henne skön nog att passa honom. Vad tror du en mängd unga damer tycker om att en familjeförsörjare av _klass_ gått deras garn förbi, och att en rännstensunge sedermera måste beaktas med respekt. Där har du den egentliga orsaken till Voldemorts agerande, fast det vet han knappast själv, med hans uppväxt på ett mugglarbarnhem."

"Hur vet du allt det där?"

"Det som hände i samband med grundandet av skolan, det läste jag i Salazars dagbok, rätt nyligen faktiskt. Beträffande Tom, när jag fick reda på hans misslyckade försök att ianspråkta Lordskapet så blev jag intresserad, och läste på, det och lite allmän historiekunskap. Nej, även om vi kan stå här i timmar så hjälper det inte — jag är trött."

"Tack för i kväll, jag ska vakta min tunga, men försök att hitta ett sätt att förklara det du sa till mig, till de andra."

"I så fall för alla husen samlat — men jag tror inte att det hjälper, jag råkade läsa _Harry Potters brev till Sirius Balck_, Han satte det i tidningen, den stollen. Men det var ett utmärkt sätt att låta alla veta vad han tycker om regimen här. Jag kan inte låta bli att hålla med honom. Jag läste en del mellan raderna också, vet inte hur många som gjorde det, men det han skrev öppet var att Voldemort _kommer att_, komma tillbaks. Men vad har de gjort för att hjälpa honom att ta hand om Voldi — icke ett dugg, faktiskt tvärt om. Åtta magispärrar satte de på honom, innan han dumpades bland mugglarna."

"ÅTTA DÄMPNINGAR? — Hur vet du DET?"

"Som sagt, jag har mina sätt att söka den information jag behöver. Men jo, Albus Dumbledore — blev ju fockad från skolan — inte utan orsak."

"Jösses, ja då förstår jag. Men du har rätt, det har varit en lång dag . . . VA det är ju bara ett par minuter sen — enligt klockan — men jag är säker på att vi stått här minst en halv timma, kanske mer." Sa Patric när han kastade en blick på klockan i dagrummet.

"Jag sa ju till dig, att jag höll tiden så jag inte skulle tappa sovtid."

"Du — det är mycket bortom Hogwarts nivå på det, och dessutom krävs det oerhörd maginivå för att göra det."

"Bortom Hogwarts utbildning, ja. Men inte krävs det särskilt mycket _kraft_ för att åstadkomma det, nej."

"Du slutar inte förvåna mig, men go natt nu."

"Som sagt, även det här med tidshållet, ingår i det du håller käft om."

"Naturligtvis."

—

((A/N: Naturligtvis borde Minerva ha 'bytt ut' Snape, men kunde hon inte hitta någon ersättare – så är hon tills vidare fast med honom, dessutom är väl Lucius Malfoy kvar i styrelsen, och att ha Snape kvar på Hogwarts är väl i hans intresse också.))

—

**EOC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 5**

Naturligtvis väckte Sal's morgonrutin en mängd uppmärksamhet, efter ett par dagar blev han inkallad till huschefen Professor Snape, efter middagen.

"Du verkar ha ovanliga morgonrutiner, är det något du tänker _fortsätta_ med?"

"Är det något som hindrar att jag håller mig i form?"

"Vi är inte vana att elever håller på med den typen av aktiviteter."

"Jag är inte uppväxt här, så jag har inte samma vanor som ni har. När jag anmälde mig till Hogwarts sas det inget om att jag inte fick fortsätta hålla mig i form. Att springa lite på morgonen lär väl inte störa någon."

"Vad jag förstod var det inte bara _lite_ _springa_ som du ägnar dig åt."

"Okej, vad är det du vill ha sagt." Harry såg genast att Snape mulnade så han fortsatte direkt. "Vad är det _Proffessorn_ vill ha sagt?"

"Hör här herr Stern, det här är ett hus med anor, och det ska inte ändras, framför allt inte av någon _främling_."

"Okej, visa mig var det står i elevförordningen att jag inte får _självständigt_ hålla mig i form, så tar vi upp det med rektor McGonagall. Och — om det fortfarande inte passar att jag håller mig i form så kan vi diskutera saken vidare. Om det inte var något annat har jag _läxor att läsa_. God natt _Professor_."

Sa Harry och gick mot dörren, och så snart den stängdes bakom honom var han borta, han hade gjort en _alvteleportering_ direkt in till sitt rum. Nu behövde han gå igenom en mängd information och framför allt sortera den.

Harry hade märkt att Snape använde aktiv tankeavläsning. Harry hade lärt sig att hålla alla tankar och minnen som kunde vara _olämpliga_ på betryggande avstånd från de som var framme.

Harry visste att han själv inte kunde _tänka_ på något alls då han använde sig av den typen av omvänd tankeläsning, han själv var helt öppen, alltså för tankar och minnen som inte redan var undanstoppade. Allt han förnam var han tvungen att låta ligga latent tills han var _för sig själv_.

Han kom fram till att Snape var dödsätare, som spelade ett elakt spel, han hade en böjelse för maktmissbruk.

Han kunde förstå av Snapes inre tankar att han hela tiden sökte efter någon som visste något om _Harry Potter_ både på uppdrag av Dumbledore, men även för personlig hämnd.

—

Harrys rutin etablerade sig ganska snart, halv fem fick han en mycket lätt frukost vid väckningen, därefter ägnade han sig åt att springa några kilometrar, han var nere på tre och en halv minut per kilometer. Han valde att göra det utomhus medan vädret var bra, efter att han hade sprungit ägnade han en halv timma åt _blindfäktning_ och gymnastiska rörelser, en åskådare skulle hellre kalla det akrobatik. Ibland gjorde han därefter saker som förvånade många åskådare.

Först riggade han upp en mindre ställning, på den lade han upp en mängd små stenar. Var och en av dem fick en besvärjelse på sig, ingen såg att han gjorde det. Sedan gick han till ungefär femtio meter ifrån. Där sände han först ut en besvärjelse mot ställningen, det frigjorde stenarna så att de flög upp i luften, där blev de inte långvariga. Av tjugofem _reducto_ hade tjugotvå träffat. Allt på mindre än tjugo sekunder, han visste han kunde klara tre reducto per sekund nu, men det gällde att hinna sikta också.

Han hade med dagarna fått allt fler åskådare, han mer anade dem än han såg dem, för de hade vett och förstånd att hålla sig undan, det blev slutligen Patric igen som hörde med honom.

"Du tränar regelbundet, någon speciell orsak?"

"Vill du duellera mot mig, på allvar?"

"Nej för tusan, jag ber om ursäkt om jag ovetande förolämpade dig."

"Tror du någon annan vill?"

"Nej, knappast duellera, men jag tror det är en mängd _tjejer_ som _vill_ en hel del."

"Då — är inte det _båda_ orsak nog?"

"Du har en poäng med det, men jag har sett lite av vad du kan åstadkomma, både på lektioner och framför allt vid din egen träning. Finns det möjlighet att . . . för mig, att komma upp i din klass?"

"Tja, om du tar dig tillbaks till din nioårsdag, börjar träna då, och med träna menar jag _verkligen träna_ dagligen – hela dagarna."

"Okej, jag förstår, så det är det du har gjort för att komma upp i den kapaciteten, den är verkligt imponerande."

"En sak ska du veta, jag gör det inte för att imponera, jag gör det för att hålla mig själv i form. När Voldi kommer tillbaks, kommer jag att utmana honom, därför att han har vanärat mitt namn."

"Oj — ja då förstår jag varför du verkligen håller igång. Men — du nämnde Harry's brev i tidningen, stod det inte något om att det skulle komma till att stå mellan dem?"

"Harry får ta hand om resterna, om det är några rester kvar när jag är klar med honom. Han har några år kvar att lära sig på — om någon tar hand om han, han är – nio, om jag minns rätt. Har han potential och om nån hjälper han så kanske han har en chans."

—

Det hade blivit som Patric sa, en mängd tjejer hade hört med honom om han kunde hjälpa dem med runor. Han hade dålig eller rättare — ingen — erfarenhet med tjejer tidigare och han ville inte göra bort sig helt, istället förklarade han för dem alla att han gärna var vän med dem, men att han såg djupare på en relation än att ligga med dem bara för nöjes skull. Efter det hade han fått några erbjudanden från grabbar, som trodde att han var lagd åt deras sida, vilket han mycket bestämt avvisade.

—

Snape hade inte insisterat på att Sal skulle avhålla sig från sin personliga träning, sannolikt hade han resonerat med skolledningen, och tvingats ge med sig. Han hade dock regelbundna extraundervisningar med dem, riktigt lärorika var de faktiskt, då han hade enbart dem han var huschef över. På de vanliga lektionerna var han tvär, och helt omöjlig då det gällde att hjälpa till. Det var som att det var två helt skilda personer. Det var endast vid dessa _extralektioner_ som han förklarade hur viktiga ingredienser måste förberedas för bästa funktion i en brygd. De vanliga klasslektionerna, de var sämre än de han hade haft med sig själv genom att enbart läsa texten i böcker.

—

I förvandlingskonst med Professor Bode, märkte Harry/Sal att hans _alvmagi_ var avsevärt bättre än den magi som han skulle försöka använda i själva klassen. Det var vid något tillfälle som Bode lade märke till Sal's trollspöteknik, och bad att få se på hans trollspö. Efter en hel del _försök_ gav Bode upp.

"Var har du köpt det där trollspöt, det är ju helt _dött_."

"Dött?" Sa, Sal och lät en svärm fåglar flyga ut från den. Vilket förvånade alla då det var nivåer en bit bortom vad Hogwarts lärde ut. "Nej, den är bara intonad till mig personligen, för övrigt har jag gjort den själv."

"Gjort själv?"

"Ja, där jag fanns när jag upptäckte _vem jag var_ fanns det ingen möjlighet att _köpa_ såna här saker."

"Men — gjort själv . . . du borde kunna köpa dig ett _riktigt_ trollspö."

"Men den här _är_ riktig, så riktig att den endast fungerar för mig själv."

"Okej då, men jag tror att den har dålig respons för dig, du borde kunna åstadkomma mer än du gör. Vad har du för _kärna_ i den?"

"Kärna, nej, den är helt utan kärna. — Ja — jag vet att det stod man kunde sätta något inne i dem för att få även _nästan_ omagiska personer att utföra magi, men för oss som inte behöver kärna i dem, fungerar de bättre som de är, liksom att vi kan styra dem mer precis så att säga."

"Ingen kärna, vet du vad du skulle kunna åstadkomma med ett trollspö _med kärna_?"

"Inte mer än med den trollstav jag tänker lära mig använda när jag är klar här."

"Ja — det förstås, okej, det är ditt beslut. Men nu vet du, vad du borde kunna åstadkomma, med ett korrekt anpassat trollspö."

"Jo tack, jag vet." Harry hade sitt _Sal–trollspö_ undanstoppad under lektionerna, den var minst hundra gånger _vassare_, än den han hade som _dummy_. Men han ville inte använda den när andra såg på, om det inte var livshotande.

—

Klasser som runor och aritmetik, var enkla då de egentligen var enbart kunskapsinlärning. Ämnen som Harry redan hade "E" och "O" ifrån sina tidigare provtillfällen. Så det var mer _att sitta av_, klasserna. _Spådomskonst_, hade han skippat efter andra lektionen. Spådomskonst var enligt en bok han läste tidigt, mer en _gåva_, än en inlärningsteknik. Men han hade läst igenom allt om tebladsanalys, liksom kaffesumpstydning Det var egentligen samma grund i dem, bara att de kom från olika världsdelar. Taro–kort, handtydning, pendel och kristallkula, var sånt han hade läst tillräckligt för att kunna få ett "A" när som helst.

Att äntligen få _möta_ de djur han hade läst om var givande. Likaså örtläran, att äntligen få se så många olika växter han bara hade läst om tidigare var lärorikt. Efter att ha talat om sitt behov för Professor Sprout, fick han ofta extra genomgångar med de olika växter som fanns där. Harry/Sal förstod att hans "A" i ämnet skulle stiga till förhoppningsvis "E", lika var det för _Magiska djur och deras skötsel_.

Redan tidigt hade han funnit en förnöjelse att låna någon av skolans kvastar och flyga. Han hade fått privat undervisning av Fru Hooch, det var hon som lärde ut flygning första året. Hon hade egentligen ingen egen _klass_ därför var hennes titel inte _professor_. Men hon var bra att lära ut ändå. Av henne fick han en redogörelse för en mängd kvastar och deras egenskaper. Samt en förklaring att mattor inte var tillåtna i England, och därmed hela samväldet.

—

De hade _Försvar mot Svartkonst_ tillsammans med _Puffarna_. Det var sällan eller aldrig de samarbetade med dem, men med veckorna hade Harry kommit att märka en av dem lite mer. Hon verkade ha _sina problem_ att brottas med. Hon var inte _dålig_, men heller inte bland de bättre i trollspöhantering. Hur det blev slumpade det sig ofta att de _tvingades_ para vid parövningar.

Tonks hette hon, det hade Harry/Sal lärt sig tidigt, det han också märkte var ett hennes hårfärg alternerade, ibland under dagen. Han anade att hon hade vissa talanger inom metamorfi, hon hade inget sagt om det när de var i lektion. Men när han tänkte på det kunde han ana vad vissa _rykten_ bottnade i.

Harry visste att han kunde balansera mängden energi han frigjorde när han var beredd på enkel övning, så det var aldrig någon fara för henne när de övade tillsammans. Harry till och med sänkte sin nivå när det gällde att värja sig, så att hon skulle ha en _ärlig chans_.

Det var därför som han inte utmärkte sig nämnvärt under de lektionerna. Det passade honom utmärkt, för läraren var en viss Professor Sirius Black. Harry tänkte inte ge sig till känna för honom. Däremot lekte han med tanken på att _börja om_ skolan i sjätte klass igen, som Lord Gryffindor, men naturligtvis under annat namn igen.

Sex veckor hade gått, ingen hade avslöjat honom som _inte amerikan_. Hans besök där hade varit till nytta. Nu var nästa _problem_ i antågande, det skulle bli Hogsmeadebeskök om några veckor.

—

Harry kom på att fråga Tonks om hon hade pojkvän eller sökte efter en. Om inte, kunde hon kanske komma med honom — som _vän_? Hon kom absolut inte om han inte frågade. Han tog mod till sig direkt efter en lektion försvar mot svartkonst.

"Hej _Tonks_, det är Hogsmeadebesök snart, jag har ingen att gå med och känner ingen här heller tillräckligt för att gå på dejt med. Jag skulle behöva en guide, jag har förstått att du inte går stadigt med någon, kan du tänka dig gå med mig — som vän och guide?"

"Som _liten dejt_, annars får du fråga vidare."

"Okej, Säg Tonks, kan du tänka dig gå med mig till Hogsmeade som _dejt_ vid nästa tillfälle?"

"Japp."

"Oki – tack." Sa Harry/Sal, något förvånad. Men nu hade han en _dejt_, vilket innebar att de var lite av pojkvän/flickvän. Han måste alltså tänka på den saken på ett nytt sätt. Det skulle vara _handpresent_, när de möttes.

"Hej Sal, vad var det jag sa om _Puffarna_, vi sänker oss inte till den nivån, inne på lektion måste vi _sköta _oss, men nu är det kanske bäst att du förklarar dig."

"Ah — Patric, tror du jag bryr mig om sådana trivialiteter, den som har synpunkter är välkommen att diskutera saken med mitt trollspö. Hon var ledig, jag frågade dejt med henne, är det något som stör, så diskuterar vi den saken på duellnivå. Du kan bjuda in tre stycken att stötta dig, men tala om att de blir bortblåsta inom två sekunder, för att sannolikt aldrig mer stå upp, innan jag tar mig an dig — om det var så att du har synpunkter på det. Duellen kallar jag på om du en gång till yttrar dig nedlåtande om mig, henne eller hennes hus. Du kan, du _bör_ förvarna de andra i vårt hus att samma regler gäller för dem också."

—

Visst blev det snabbt viskningar, men ingen sa något nedlåtande när Sal var i närheten, och ingen sa något _till honom_ heller. Han hade hållit sig mycket privat de sex veckorna som redan hade gått, de visste att Patric var på samtalsnivå med honom, och att han hade _tystnadslöfte_. Det hindrade dock inte honom från att förklara att Sal var värd all respekt. Och om respekten inte kom av annat så hade de sett honom när han hade sina träningspass på mornarna.

Professor Snape hade haft en del samtal med både honom och hela huset, om just Sal's träning, och alla visste att Sal inte var att ignorera. Så länge han följde skolans regelbok hade han all rätt att göra det. Snape uppmanade dem också att inte ge honom orsak att använda sin talang mot dem.

De hade också sett ett par övningar under Professor Black's lektioner. Då hade det endast varit tillåtet med stunner och sköldar. Sal hade helt enkelt _lekt_, med professorn i fem minuter innan Sal släppte loss inte mindre än åtta _stupefy_, på mindre än två sekunder. De tre första studsade på Blacks sköld, sedan undvek han två till, men de övriga var spridda över hela målarean Professor Black förlorade. Sådant sprids bland eleverna, Black ville naturligtvis ha en revansch på en lektion ett par veckor senare.

Då skulle allt utom _skadande_ besvärjelser få användas. Åter igen tillät Sal att professor Black fick ge allt han hade bara för att aldrig finnas där besvärjelsen kom. Lite övermodig hade Sal blivit och när en _accio_ slet hans trollspö ur handen insåg han att hans förmåga att göra trollspölös magi skulle avslöjas.

Det var innan han såg _pekpinnen_, den som hängde vid sidan av griffeltavlan. Ingen hade väl tagit i den på många år, men där hängde en träpinne. Genast insåg Harry sin räddning. Efter några spektakulära saltomortaler var han framme vid den och greppade den samtidigt med att en dolk blev synlig i hans andra hand. Ett snabbt jack på ena handen och blodet vällde fram. Han såg till att hans blod smetades ut över trästaven. Så med ett _elakt leende_ vände han sig mot professor Black.

Det såg ut som en strålkastare lyste med varierande färger, ingen kunde urskilja en enda besvärjelse men mer än hälften av dem gick genom de sköldar Professor Black försökte sig på. Det var förändringar i klädsel, det var regnmoln över hans huvud, det var snöstorm med en meters radie med Black i centrum, det var _stora öron_, –åsneöron–. Det som var ännu mer förnedrande var _stingrarna_. De hade börjat ute på händerna, för att hela tiden träffa närmare kroppen på armarna den ena närmare än föregående, aldrig en utanför de tidigare, en tydlig markering av att _jag träffar där jag vill_. Som avslutning kom fullkroppslåsningen. Varefter Harry hämtade _sitt eget_ trollspö från Sirius, han tog med professorns samtidigt, den lade han på katedern, och väntade tills han hade satt sig på sin plats innan han löste Sirius från besvärjelserna. Det ingen visste var att hälften av det som _gick hem_ var alvmodifierade besvärjelser.

Han hade använt en vanlig pekpinne som trollspö, visserligen hade han låtit sitt blod smörja den först, men trollspö hade den blivit för honom, och använda den — det kunde han.

Övningar av den sorten väckte naturligtvis både avund men också stor respekt. Just genom att Harry inte hade växt upp bland dem. Att han hade nämnt om Voldis bakgrund bland huvuddelen sina elevkollegor utan att nämna om försöket att komma in i valvet, eller hans egen möjlighet att göra det, även det gjorde att han hade ännu mer respekt. En sak ytterligare som talade till hans fördel var att han inte hade några _översittarfasoner_. Han var korrekt mot alla, nåja alla som inte var nedvärderande mot honom själv alltså, dem ignorerade han helt.

Men nu hade han tagit det _oförlåtliga steget_. Han hade frågat _dejt_ med en _Puffare_. Och hotade med duell om _äran_ mot dem som ifrågasatte honom, hans dejt, eller hennes hus. Det i sig var ett övertramp, men ingen _vågade_ göra något åt det.

På torsdag kväll gjorde Harry ett besök i Diagongränden, han var tvungen att ha _dejtgåvan_ till sin dam.

—

"Väntat länge?" frågade Tonks när hon kom tillräckligt nära Sal för att möta hans hand.

"Nej inte alls, bara ett par timmar eller så. Nej skämt åsido, jag kom nyss. Här, låt mig få förära dig med min första dejtpresent." Sa han och höll fram en ask medan han öppnade locket.

Hennes ögon vidgades ordentligt när hon tittade ner på en halskedja i guld, försett med en neutral amulett som hade formen av en halvmåne.

"Till mej? Inte hade du behövt . ."

"Kanske inte _behövt_, men har jag förstått sederna korrekt så bör en pojke ha med en liten gåva vid första dejten. Så jo traditionen kräver det."

"Ah – då förstår jag varför du ville gå endast som _vän_. Det hade varit helt okej för mig också, faktiskt retades jag lite, hade ingen tanke på att just traditionen kräver lite av det, som du säger. Jag ber om ursäkt för att jag gjorde det, men jag ångrar det inte."

"Det kanske är så att om du accepterar _gåvan_ så accepterar du att vi är pojkvän respektive flickvän också. Så jag har någon att ha _pusskalas_ med, det lär visst involveras i det _avtalet_."

"Okej Sal, jag accepterar gåvan. Och tills vidare så kan vi gott vara ihop, som du sa."

"Okej. Jag är Sal Stern, mugglaruppväxt, men född av magianvändare med traditioner på att par tusen år, hemmaskolad i hemtrakterna, sedan jag upptäckte _vem_ jag är."

"Jag _heter_ Nymfodora Tonks, men kallar du mig annat än Tonks så . . . så blir jag förbannad."

"Okej, ska inte använda _det_ förnamnet, men är det okej om jag kallar dig _Dora, eller Nym_?"

"Bara när vi är mycket privat då."

"Okej, då har vi klarat av det, får jag sätta på dig gåvan, hmm — först kanske jag ska bedyra att det inte är några skumma besvärjelser på den."

Sal satte smycket på Tonks varpå de åt en enkel frukost tillsammans vid Puffarnas bord.

Att det sedan blev Tonks som ledde dem både lördag och söndag gav sig självt, lika naturligt var det att Sal stod för alla kostnader, efter att Tonks inledningsvis försökte betala för sin del på _Tre Kvastar_.

Söndag kväll kom fortare än de båda önskade de satt tillsammans och beskådade solnedgången nere vid sjön, Sal satt med ryggen mot en mindre upphöjning i marken, och Tonks satt mellan Sals särade ben och lutade ryggen mot Sal's bringa, det värmde hennes rygg och det kändes tryggt.

"Du Sal."

"Ja _Nym_.

"Vet du att jag är . . . att jag kan . . . kan ändra min kropp?"

"Nej, jag _vet_ inte, men jag anade det, eller att du åtminstone kan ändra hårfärgen. Är det något _problem_ med det?"

"Nej, men du kanske vill att jag ska . . . ska anta . . . andra former?"

"Varför skulle jag vilja det?"

"Skulle du inte vilja att jag ser ut som . . . någon du tänker på?"

"Faktiskt . . . hade jag ingen tanke i den riktningen. Nej, jag frågade _dejt_ med dig. Det finns . . . när du för det på tal, en liten önskan i mig, och det är att du någon gång låter mig se din _naturliga form_. Men det är för andra tillfällen. Skam att säga, själv har jag en hel del hemligheter också, så den dagen då jag släpper in dig helt i mitt liv, då först, å inte förr, kan jag begära något så personligt av dig."

"Hemligheter — för mig?"

"För alla. Faktiskt för hela skolledningen också."

"Är du månne varulv? — skulle inte förvåna mig, så stark som du synes vara. — eller vampyr, men nej vi har varit mycket i solskenet, så Vampyr utgår. Hur är det, _silver_, tål du det? Måste ju veta om jag sak ge dig något framöver."

Sal skrattade, "Nej, inget sådant, men en del annat, men jag är inte _odöd_, eller _monster_. Det är bara _familjära_ hemligheter."

"Okej, Hade du inte varit i Slytherin — skulle jag gissa att du är _Harry Potter_. Men — nej, vad är han nu — nio år, ja de borde han vara. Så nej, annars vore det ju en hemlighet att vara rädd om. Annars är ju han alla flickors dröm, ska du veta."

"Ja, det vore något de, skulle du vilja gifta dig med _Harry Potter_?"

"Kanske inte, när jag tänker efter. Jag läste i The Quibbler om hur han haft det, du ska veta att jag grät då. Du kanske ska veta att Sirius Black är min kusse, han var aktiv auror, innan han vart till Azkaban, och han är — var, en av de bättre på duell, innan. Han utklassar du, vad är du _egentligen_?"

"Det jag kommer att säga nu är allt sant, jag kommer inte att säga _allt_, men det jag säger är sant. Okej?"

"Okej."

"Alltså, när jag var åtta år gammal, hittade jag min mors gamla koffert. Efter lite bestyr lyckades jag öppna den. I den fanns en släktkrönika som daterade sig tillbaks till 32, i vår tideräkning. Och det handlar om namn jag inte nämner nu, men de är _välkända_ magianvändare. Efter det har jag tränat mig, så gott som dagligen. Alltså, det fanns andra böcker i den kofferten också magiutbildningsböcker. Jag har inte gått i någon magiskola innan jag kom till Hogwarts. Jo det hör till saken, jag blev föräldralös, jag också, innan jag var två år gammal."

"Det låter sorgset, men varför träna magi var dag, lekte du inte med andra jämnåriga?"

"Där jag fanns när jag läste i de böckerna var den enda mänskliga varelsen — jag själv."

"Ahh — där har vi det, du är _demon_."

"Inte det, inte _ängel_ heller. Nej jag är en ganska vanlig människa, men jag har tränat lite extra hårt. Det som hjälpte mig var familjeporträtten som jag kunde tala med efter att jag lärde mig om magi. Hmm — kanske ska jag modifiera lite, för att det jag säger och har sagt ska vara sanning. Alltså jag började få inblick i magivärlden genom texter jag hittade i ett par års tid, kanske var det bara ett och ett halvt år, men mer än ett och mindre än två år, innan jag hittade kofferten när jag var åtta, nåja nästan nio år."

"Men jag är metamorfi, det är inte du. Så något kan jag som inte du kan."

"Jag ska inte ta ifrån dig den övertygelsen, men som jag sa, jag har hemligheter och jag tänker inte ljuga nu."

"VA? – är du också?"

"Jag svarar inte på den frågan. Det ger dig bara något att fundera på. Jag har alltså inte sagt NEJ, inte heller JA."

"Säg mig, när du duellerade mot Sirius och han snodde ditt trollspö, hur kunde du så snabbt göra om pekpinnen till trollspö? — utan att ljuga nu."

"Okej, jag använder inte trollspö, vanligtvis. Det är en av de saker jag tvingades jobba med från början, jag hade inget trollspö, så jag började helt utan. Men för att dölja det använder jag en träpinne som jag gjort en aning magisk, med hjälp av mitt blod. Så var det med pekpinnen också, den var bara ett redskap för att dölja en av mina _möjligheter_.

"Oj, så du har inget _riktigt_ trollspö då?"

"Jodå, med den är jag ungefär hundra gånger _farligare_, än med träpinnen. Men utan _träpinnen_ är jag ungefär som med ett bra trollspö. Genom att jag började så tidigt, och tränade så hårt öppnade jag min magiska källa och vidgade kanalerna, så jo, jag har lite mer kraft än de flesta."

"Okej, men du verkar snäll, jag har . . . de här har varit det bästa veckoslut jag upplevt . . . nånsin, åtminstone sen jag började här. Jag hoppas vi kan fortsätta som . . . att vara . . . _ihop_."

"Tack själv, de är den bästa dejt jag någonsin har haft, inte enbart för att det är den första dejten någonsin, men den är ändå den bästa. Så jag hoppas också att vi kan fortsätta som par."

"Menar du alvar — att jag är din första dejt?"

"Jag sa ju det, jag hade inte tid med tjejer, förresten jag var ju dessutom den enda mänskliga varelsen där, hade bara tavlorna och några husalver."

"Oj, bara så du vet, du skötte dig helt perfekt, inget å klaga på alls. Vi kan ses lite _privat_ mellan klasserna också, om du vill."

"Gärna det, kanske ska jag leta rätt på ett _privat_ kryp in så kan vi ha en middag eller så där."

"Har du hemligheter inne på skolan också?"

"Det finns, jo, fast jag har inte forskat i dem ännu. Men nu när jag har orsak ska jag leta efter ett lite mer _privat_ ställe. Men nu kan det vara dags att återvända."

Harry reste sig upp samtidigt som han lyfte upp Tonks. De såg att stråket upp mot slottet låg i totalt mörker nu, det hade blivit senare än de tänkt sig. Harry lyfte sina händer, koncentrerade sig en stund och gjorde ett utfall med dem båda i riktning mot huvudentrén. Två rader med lyktor skapades, de var som små gatlyktor, fast mycket kortare emellan dem, och mindre och inte så högt upp. De lyste upp precis lagom för dem.

"Det där såg ut att gå lätt, vad är det för besvärjelse? Jag har aldrig sett någon göra det förut."

"Hmm — egentligen är det en _lumos_ i bottnen, men repeterande, och för att fästa ljuset måste det _skapas_ små bollar, de i sin tur måste hållas svävande. Så det är en kombination av _skapa bollar, lumos och hålla svävande, allt repeterande_."

"Du Sal, det där gör varken professor Black eller Professor Bode, inte ens Dumbledore, tror jag skulle kunna göra det du gjorde. Lite av exhibitionist verkar du vara, trots allt. Men det är verkligt romantiskt så tack."

—

**EOC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

—

**KAPITEL 6**

Eftersom Harry inte släckte sin allé av lyktor lyste den i ytterligare tre veckor, trots att flera hade försökt släcka dem, det hade blivit en utmaning. Visst blev det viskningar efter att en av de mest omtalade föremålen för skvaller och drömmar blev öppet upptagen.

Tonks blev förstås omgärdad av sitt hus flickor som ville veta _alla_ snaskiga detaljer. Naturligtvis trodde de inte Tonks när hon förklarade att Sal hade varit gentlemannen personifierad. Inte en enda gång hade han försökt komma innanför hennes trosor. De blev nästan lite besvikna när de började förstå att det var sant dessutom.

Rektorn hade begärt ett samtal med honom, om just ljusallén. Hon hade inte förstått hur en _elev_ kunde skapa något sådant. Hon hade själv provat att släcka dem, men misslyckats. Harry log när han förklarade.

"Egentligen är det inte så märkvärdigt, de var inte individuella, båda raderna är sammanlänkade. Och var besvärjelse, oavsett viken, adderar energi till dem. Den enda besvärjelse som kan släcka dem var en variant av _nox_, men samma med den, den måste vara repeterande för att ta hela slingan. En till vardera, sidan, samtidigt. Allt annat bara laddar upp dem och håller dem lysande längre. Inte tänkte jag skvallra om det, om ingen hade gjort något hade den säkert slocknat efter några dagar, en vecka som högst."

"Det är ju ändå en prestation att bara skapa den där ljusraden, och två dessutom. Jag vet att du ville gå sjunde klass, jag har hört med de flesta lärarna, du ligger långt före, ja faktiskt mycket över vad vi kan lära ut här. Du skulle kunna ta både O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. när du vill. Jag har också hört om den där övningsduellen Professor Black inbjöd till. Den efter den första, två gånger har du i duellmiljö utklassat en erfaren före detta auror. Du är ingen vanlig elev, vem är du?"

"Professor, McGonagall jag har ansökt att få gå avslutningsåret, för att ta mina betyg, istället skulle jag gå de två sista åren vilket jag accepterade. Jag är hemmaskolad, jag är bara fyllda sexton år. Men jag började hårdträna redan innan jag hade fyllt nio."

"Ingen med det namn du har finns i historien. Du använder magi långt över vad någon på Hogwarts har gjort någonsin, Professor Dumbledore inräknat. Det är inget en sextonåring gör."

Harry höll upp ett _äkta_ trollspö, han höll den rakt upp framför sig.

"Jag Sal Stern, lovar att det jag säger är sant, jag får låta bli att säga något, men det jag har sagt och kommer att säga kommer att vara sanning. Så må det vara."

Ett blått skimmer omslöt honom.

"Så nu kan du fråga vad du vill, men som sagt, jag kan låta bli att berätta _allt_. Jag har och kommer att ha — hemligheter."

"Vem är du?"

"Som jag sa, _Sal Stern_ är mitt namn, jag har fyllt sexton år, men inte sjutton. Har hårdtränat magi redan innan jag fyllde nio år, dagligen med några få undantag, och så gott som hela dagarna, fram tills jag antogs här."

"Var är du uppväxt?"

"Det där är en lite knivigare fråga, den officiella versionen är den du känner. Vi stannar med det. Men det kan jag säga, jag är inte uppväxt i något som kan relateras till eller antas vara, eller ens misstänkas — på riktiga grunder — vara närrelaterad till Voldemort eller någon av hans gäng. Faktiskt mer det omvända."

"Har du på något sätt en relation till Slottet?"

"Jag _ska_ svara på den frågan efter att du talat om _varför_ du ställer den frågan."

"Som rektor har jag vissa _kontakter_, med slottet. Den enda elev, eller lärare, jag inte kan _nå_, när jag söker personen, är _du_."

"Okej. då förstår jag. Jo, jag har en relation till slottet, jag tror mig vara arvtagare till . . . till mer än en grundare."

"Det förklarar en hel del, om jag i min tur lovar att respektera det du säger kan du nämna något mer om det?"

"Lovar du?"

"Jag Minerva McGonagall lovar att det vi talar om här stannar oss emellan."

Det blå skimret som visade att en ed hade godtagits flammad upp och försvann.

"Bara för att vara på den säkra sidan." Harry gjorde en svepande gest med handen och en sfär av skimmer växte upp. "Så, nu är det bara vi. Jo, jag har trätt in i valvet efter Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor och Rowena Ravenclaw, jag _är_ Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw och numer också Lord Slytherin. Jag _har redan tagit_ examina, två gånger. Men de sakerna vill jag att vi håller för oss själva."

"Jösses. . . . Men, Albus sa hela tiden att Potter var den sista i Gryffindors familjelinje. Då kan du inte vara det, eller så hade han fel."

"Såvida han inte hade rätt, och jag är den — jag är."

"Harry är bara nio år. Kom inte och påstå att du är _han_."

"Som jag sa, allt jag säger är sant, men jag förbehåller mig att avstå att säga vissa saker. Beakta att allt jag har sagt — är sant."

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Samma svar, förbehåller mig rätten att avstå svar."

"Är du verkligen?"

"Minerva, sluta försök fiska, jag _är_ Sal Stern. Sexton år, från USA, Hemmaskolad. Det jag försöker göra, är att skaffa mig en _barndom_ träffa andra, _ha lite kul_. Kort sagt — leva. Till våren kommer jag att ta mina O.W.L. och nästa år blir det slutexamen."

"Hoppas du någon gång kommer att känna tillräckligt förtroende för mig för att vi ska kunna tala ut."

"Förhoppningsvis, men det är inte idag."

"Okej, vilka ämnen kommer du att gå upp till O.W.L. test?"

"Alla, jag tror mig kunna prestera skapliga resultat i de flesta. En sak vill jag påpeka innan vi skiljs för i kväll, nu när vi är på förstanamnbasis med varandra. Snape, använder aktiv tankeläsning på oss elever. Den som _kan_ om sånt kan läsa av den som försöker, så länge länken är öppen. Snape _är_ en dödsätare, visserligen har han stöd av Dumbledore, men Snape är sig själv närmast, han söker aktivt _Harry Potter_, och söker i alla elever, efter någon som vet var han finns. Han gör det av två skäl, dels på uppdrag av Dumbledore, dels för att hitta honom och utöva egen hämnd, kunde inte se riktigt orsaken för hämnden, men jag tror det var längre tillbaks i tiden. Sammantaget, Snape är _inte_ att lita på i _Voldemortsammanhang_. Det du säger till Albus Dumbledore, det säger han till Snape, som i sin tur använder det som han finner lämpligt, vilket innebär att om det passar honom spiller han det till _andra sidan_."

"Är han så illa?"

"Sämre. För det första är han lärare enbart för tjugofem procent av skolan. Han har _korrekta_ lektioner i smyg för _sina_ elever, men aldrig annat än _övervakad bryggning enligt recept på tavlan_, för resten av husen. Så för skolans väl bör du aktivt söka en ersättare, fundera inte i banor av _tala med honom_ han har redan försuttit sin chans, enligt mitt förmenande."

"Tack, jo jag har misstänkt det länge, men jag tillträdde som rektor lite plötsligt under sommaruppehållet."

"Jo, jag vet det. Det är därför jag ger _råd_ och inte går via _mina möjligheter_."

"Försök att ge mig lite input när du har att ge, jag ska hålla dina hemligheter för mig själv. Är det någon annan här som känner till om dina Lordskap?"

"En klasskompis, Patric Greengrass, är den enda jag har nämnt om Lord Slytherin och att Sal är kortformen av Salazar och Stern kommer ut SlyThRiN. Och att det är min _rätt_ att anta det namnet. Och så är det också."

"Tack, då vet jag. Då önskar jag dig en god natt."

"Detsamma Professor." Sa Harry och lämnade rektorskontoret efter att han tog ner sin sfär av privatskap.

—

**EOC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 7**

Efter Harrys första dejt hade det inträtt en _tryckt stämning_ i dagrummet, Sal, blev regelrätt _utfryst_. När han kom in i rummet tystnade alla samtal, ingen tilltalade honom, inte ens Patric, och Harry förstod att han hade fått _order_ att följa husets allmänna linje.

Däremot började Harry att låta sin animagusform komma till användning ibland. En orm i stillhet i svagt upplysta rum syntes inte, på så sätt kunde han ta del av deras intriger. Att Patric hade hotats till att följa de andras linje var helt klart. Harry fann också ut vilka som var intrigmakarna till det hela.

Det var inte fråga om _person_ utan om att bygga på med husrivaliteten. Av det Harry hade förstått av _hattens sång_ så uppmanade den att förena husen, inte splittra dem. Här fanns det en klar tendens att försämra för skolans inre arbete, och att splittra ungdomarna inför kommande vuxenliv.

Men Sal syntes inte det minsta berörd av utfrysningen av honom. Istället valde han att en natt belägga _hela rummet_ med _tystnad_. Det innebar att hur de än försökte prata med varandra därefter så fick ingen av dem ut ett enda ljud, och själv höll han tyst.

Diskret började han även lägga _tystnad_ på de individer han hade funnit ut att vara intrigmakare, de måste _omskolas_ om det skulle finnas minsta möjlighet att nå målet, han hade satt upp.

Snart var hela Slytherins äldre årskurs i uppror. Fem av sjundeårsklassarna och tre av hans egna klasskamrater kunde inte längre få ut ett enda ljud. De kunde inte svara under sina klasser, de kunde inte samtala med varandra, inte heller kunde de få en enda besvärjelse eller förhäxning utförd. Värre var att ingen hade lyckats häva _tystnaden_ som tydligt och klart var lagd på dem.

—

Med hjälp av Jakom hade Harry fått kontakt med slottets husalver, de visade sig mycket villiga att ge honom all hjälp. De kunde också visa på, eller till och med hjälpa till att ta fram ingången till Salazars privata lägenhet. Harry hade förstått av det han läste i dagboken att det skulle vara ett lämpligt ställe för honom.

Det visade sig att lösenordet till dörren skulle uttalas på _ormspråk_. Som en väsning. När han steg in i första rummet, blev han mottagen av en tavla.

"Var hälsad arvinge. Ingen annan än en sann arvinge kan komma in här. Säg mig unge vän, vem är du?"

"Eh . . . jag är Har . . . jag _var_ Harry Potter. Men så hittade jag mors koffert, och det visade sig att jag var bördig efter Lady Ravenclaw på mors sida. Senare fick jag reda på att jag också var bördig efter Godric Gryffindor. Sen sa de på banken att jag skulle _testa valvet_. Alltså Slytherins familjevalv, och det godkände mig. Där inne hittade jag en familjebok som visade att en bit ner på båda sidorna av Ravenclaw och Slytherin förenades de, men att Slytherindelen sedan inte längre nämndes i den jag hade läst först. Men i valvet fanns jag nämnd. Så jag har tagit mig flera identiteter, här är jag Sal Stern."

"Du är alltså arvinge till tre av oss, det må jag säga var underligt. Men förvisso, du är här, och du sa att valvet godkände dig, då är du en äkta arvinge till mig. Har du presenterat dig för slottet också?"

"Nej, inte något som jag vet. Är det något speciellt jag ska göra i så fall?"

"Vi kan ordna det senare. Se dig om nu, och gör dig hemmastadd, vi kan diskutera mer senare."

Utöver hallen, där han först kom in och hade mött tavlan av Salazar Slytherin, fann Harry en lägenhet med sex enskilda rum, ett litet pentry, och ett väl tilltaget badrum. Två av rummen var utrustade med sängar, det ena rummet med en enorm himmelssäng, det andra sovrummet hade två mindre sängar som såg ut att kunna flyttas. Alla rummen kunde nås från ett första större samlingsrum innanför hallen.

Ett rum såg ut att kunna användas vid trolldryckstillverkning. Ett annat rum bar tydliga spår av att vara ett kombinerat kontor, studierum och bibliotek. Ett rum var utsmyckat med, Harry/Sal fann inte bättre ord för det än, _minnessaker_. Saker som tydligen hade betytt en hel del för Salazar själv, eller någon av hans familj eller möjligen skolan. Utöver att väggarna var fulla med upphängda saker, fanns det ett stort bord med en sjuarmad kandelaber på, det var tydligt att rummet var en matsal för mer formella middagar. Det hade en direktförbindelse med pentryt.

Det sista rummet kunde inte vara annat än ett rum för träning, eller möjligen för formella dueller, vilka Harry hade förstått förekom rätt ofta tidigare. Men för träning var det förträffligt, kanske skulle han komplettera det med lite viktlyftningsutrustning och andra saker av mer modern tappning.

Harry märkte också att tiden hade gått snabbare än han hade räknat med, för han hade inte tänkt på att göra någon förändring av tidsflödet. Så det var dags att ila tillbaks till Slytherins dagrum innan nattens utegångsförbud inträffade.

Redan innan Sal uttalade lösenordet till dörren anade han oråd, just som dörren svängde upp tog han ett snabbt steg åt sidan. Klangen i väggen bakom där han nyss hade stått förklarade att ett armborst hade avlossats, snabbt fryste han tiden omkring sig.

Det kunde inte vara något annat, belysningen var usel, och det var så gott som omöjligt att se några detaljer alls. Snabbt manade Sal fram en oformlig kropp av ungefärligen hans egen storlek och lät den falla ihop framför dörren, i ett kort normalt tidsflöde, varefter han lät tiden gå i ett långsamt tempo.

Genast efter det övergick till sin ekorrform, med den kunde han snabbt klättra upp på väggen. Han slank in i rummet och fortsatte inåt, han höll sig så nära taket han någonsin kunde, och var försiktig så att rörelsen inte skulle avslöja honom. Det var _patetiskt_ de skrev till varandra på ett pergament.

"Såg ni om det verkligen var _han_, ska vi se efter?"

"Nej, nu går var och en in till sig, ingen har sett något. Vi märker vad som hänt i morgon."

Harry fick bråttom, först skulle _Snape_ slås ut, och gömmas. Sen måste han snabbt till Svartalvsgränden och köpa lite PJ. På menageriet skulle han köpa några möss _till sin orm_. Nu insåg han varför han skulle ha lagrat upp mängder med olika _udda_ trolldrycker.

Med ett par hårstrån från Snape, ner i PJ–drycken, och en transformering _djur–människa_ på en av mössen, så i med den med PJ–drycken. Så transformerades den till en perfekt avbildning av Snape.

Den redan deformerade _projektilen_ som hade slagit i väggen lät han gå igenom bröstet på det från mus till Snape förändrade djuret. Så släppte han ner kroppen utanför Slytherins dörr, och såg till att blod syntes ha stänkt på väggen bakom där han skulle ha stått.

Det som hade tagit mest tid var besöket inne på Savrtalvsgränden, resten hade Sal gjort med _tidsbroms_. Samtidigt med att Sal ordnade med _Snapes lik_ så hävde han också sina tystnadsbesvärjelser på dagrummet. Han använde också sin alvmagi för att besöka rummen där de tystade fanns för att häva även deras besvärjelser. Textpergamentet de hade använt satte han i dagrummets papperskorg. Själv lade han sig i sin säng, under tiden han hade varit på Hogwarts hade han lärt sig att Slottet hade sitt eget sätt att _hålla ordning_. I och med att Snape bara var under förvaring, i Sals gästrum, var han inte utsatt för något hot, därför hade inget hindrat Harry från sitt _taskspeleri_.

—

Knappt en halv timma senare väcktes alla i Slytherin.

Två aurorer och rektor McGonagall, räknade in alla. Ett par sjundeklassare blev riktigt vita i ansiktet när de såg pergamentet som en av aurorerna tittade granskande på, det var det pergament de hade skrivit på. Den andra auroren, såg det och _log_.

"Jag tror vi har några att börja . . . med

"_**AVADA KEDAV . . .**_

Innan förbannelserna hade hunnit uttalas hade Sal redan fått iväg stunnrar tillräckligt för att fälla dels de tre som hade börjat uttala sina dödsförbannelser mot de överrumplade aurorerna, och ytterligare sju av de som hade tagit tag om sina trollspön.

"Den som lyfter ett trollspö nu, blåser jag till evigheten. – Ni aurorer, var delar av sekunder från att vara ett minne blott, ni kan nu ta det lugnt. Men försök inte något mot mig, det tar jag som ett angrepp. Jag stödjer ert arbete, men överdriv det inte."

"Vem är du, och hur kan du . . . "

"En enkel elev som tränat lite mer än de flesta. Se så, hur vore det om ni skulle tala om vad som har hänt nu."

"Herr Stern, det där var _vasst_ sagt, men jag tror du just räddade livet på två aurorer. Det som hänt är att professor Snape har hittas _död_. DÖD, utanför dörren här."

"Hur länge kan han ha varit _död?__"_

"Mindre än en timma."

"Var finns kroppen nu?"

"På sjukavdelningen."

"Hmm . . . . mindre än en timma, okej, lyckas jag kommer han inte att ha något minne av det han gjorde ungefär lika länge före, som tiden han varit _borta_. Men jag måste få absolut frihet att utöva min ritual för att klara det, absolut avskildhet, men det _ska gå_."

"Talar du om nekromanti? Som att väcka döda tillbaks till livet?"

"Vi talar om det efteråt, var sekund är dyrbar nu. Vill ni jag ska försöka, eller vill ni låta honom, förbli död?"

Minerva förstod inte vad hon skulle göra. En professor dödad, men kunde han väckas tillbaks till livet? Hur skulle hon göra — och hon måste bestämma sig direkt. Så — hon gav ett _gå_.

"Herr Stern, jag har sett lite av vad du kan, först en fråga — vad är risken med det?"

"Risken är att det inte funkar alls, då förblir han — _död_. Men lyckas jag så kommer han tillbaks och enda _problemet_ är att han inte kommer att ha minnen av vad som hände innan, ungefär lika långt innan som han varit borta."

"Gör vad du måste göra. Så får vi diskutera detaljerna efteråt."

"Tack." Sa Sal och försvann snabbt.

Efter att han hade försvunnit kom förhören med de som inte var utslagna igång. Det visade sig att flera var medvetna om att _något var på gång_. Patric var den som var mest talför. Han förklarade också _varför_ Sal hade drabbats av husets _kalla hand_.

Att tre stycken hade börjat uttala en dödsförbannelse mot två aurorer kunde inte negligeras. De blev föremål för särskilda genomgångar, deras rum söktes igenom helt. Flera brev visade att de hade haft _stor utfrågning_ angående Sal Stern.

De tio som var utslagna sattes det _antimagimanschetter_ på, och de försågs med magiska rep som höll dem, ifall de skulle råka vakna upp i förtid. De skulle tas om hand senare.

—

Sal hade hittat _Snapes_ kropp, han förklarade för _Poppy_, att han hade ett _ok_ från rektorn. Först stängde han in sig helt, med hjälp av sin kunskap om alvteleporteringng och tidsbroms tog han sen den _skapade_ kroppen tillbaks till gästrummet i Salazars våning, därifrån tog han med Snape tillbaks till hans stängda del på sjukavdelningen. Snape var utslagen, så det var inte alls svårt att _ordna en liten blessyr_, på hans bröst. Sen väcktes han upp.

"Professor, kan du höra mig nu?"

"Ja, vad är det fråga om, vaför är jag här, och varför . . . varför har jag ont i bröstet?"

"Vad är det sista du minns?"

"Jag skulle gå och lägga mig, men jag gjorde lite annat innan, minns inte riktigt vad nu, vad händer?"

"Okej, du _lever_, det är huvudsaken, Professor McGonagall får berätta resten, hon vet mer än mig."

Med det sänkte Harry den sfär av spärrar han hade satt upp, och Minerva kom in. Naturligtvis var hon utom sig av oro.

"Hur har det gått?"

"Han kommer att bli _som ny_, — fast, kanske inte som _ny,_ den gamle förblir nog _den gamle_. Men han kommer att överleva, och kommer tyvärr inte att minnas det som hände, men i övrigt är han _som förut_."

"Minerva, vad är det som händer?"

"Oh _Severus_, det är sant, Stern kunde få dig tillbaks. Det är helt otroligt."

"Minerva — Vad är alla så . . . märkvärdiga över att jag . . . att jag _lever_ för?"

"Den korta versionen är att du hittades död för ungefär femtio minuter sedan. Sal här, lär ha gjort en gammal ritual, som har återfört dig."

"DÖD?"

"Ja, skjuten genom bröstet med ett armborst. Direkt utanför Slytherins dagrum. Ett av slottsspökena fann dig på golvet utanför dörren där."

"Har inget minne av det, och inget minne av att ha varit på väg dit heller, men _död_, borde jag inte på något sätt ha _upplevt_ det?"

"Severus, hur många känner du som har varit döda?"

"Ingen, hur så?"

"Hur ska vi då veta hur det är att . . . _att ha dött_?"

"Du har en poäng i det. Hur ska det ha gått till? Vet de vem som gjorde det?"

"Bara att när aurorerna skulle förhöra några började de med dödsförbannelsen med sina trollspön riktade mot aurorerna, och hade säkert fått igenom dem, då det var bara sista stavelsen kvar när de slogs ut av Stern."

—

Det blev stort rabalder av mordförsöket som det nu _officiellt_ kallades, Minerva, aurorerna, Poppy och Snape själv hade kommit överens om att inte nämna att Snape hade varit _död_. Det skulle ta bort Sal's _restaurering_ av Snape, den kunde komma att bli en _besvärande_ sak att förklara. Det passade honom utmärkt.

Minerva å andra sidan hade kallat Sal till flera informella möten där hon först och främst höjde honom till skyarna. Dels för att han bjöd på sig själv och tog en dejt med en som kallades _halvblod_, men också var i Hufflepuff, det hade ingen sett förut, en Slytherin i dejt med en Hufflepuff.

Inofficiellt erhöll Sal ett _genuint_ TACK, från chefen för aurorkåren. De två aurorerna hade blivit tvungna att lämna minnesbevis och det hade klart visat att de hade Sal att tacka för sina liv. Men samtidigt blev det _fler frågor_. Det var en Fru Bones som tillsammans med en äldre auror och McGonagall som var på rektorns kontor med Sal.

"Sal Stern, vi har tittat på alla kända register, du _finns inte_. Vi kan inte hitta något att anklaga dig för så att vi får en orsak att förhöra dig med hjälp av sanningsdrog. Men vi behöver veta _vem_ du är."

Harry tog försiktigt fram ett trollspö, höll det rakt upp. "Jag Sal Stern, tar härmed denna ed, på att jag ska säga det som är sanning, jag behöver inte säga _allt_, men det jag säger kommer att vara sanning." Det kraftfulla blå fältet tonade strax ner. "Så, ni tror mig inte, men nu kan jag inte ljuga. Fråga vad ni vill, jag svarar på det jag anser jag _kan_ svara på utan att avslöja familjehemligheter, som ni inte behöver veta."

"Vem är du?"

"Det är enkelt, jag har nämnt det för Professor McGonagall förut, och nu nämner jag _delar_ av det. Jag har rätten att bära namnet Slytherin och kalla mig Lord, jag har inte officiellt tagit mitt lordskap för det namnet i kraft ännu, tänkte först ta mina O.W.L. och N.E.W.T. _Sal_ är en kortversion av Salazar, och Stern kommer av SlyThERiN och det är det min fulla rätt att anta det namnet. Jag har besökt och varit in i familjevalvet efter Salazar Slytherin. Jag är en rättmätig arvinge till honom, tro inget fel nu. Tom Riddle, alias Voldemort, påstod sig vara Salazars arvinge men var det inte. Jag har tränat aktivt så gott som var dag sedan jag blev på det klara med _vem jag är_. Och det var lite innan jag blev nio år gammal. Den officiella versionen är att jag växt upp på en ranch i Nebraska USA. Jag har presenterat platsen ganska bra för en del lärare, och ganska många elever. Och Jag har varit där, ridit i sanddynerna, suttit vid en lägereld och sett solen gå ned där. Så jag tycker vi kan stanna vid _var_ jag växt upp, med det. Några fler frågor?"

"Det finns alltså en annan version också?"

"Ja."

"En som du inte vill nämna?"

"Ja."

"Vad mer kan du säga?"

"Oh, jag kan prata i dagar, om olika saker, som hur djupt man kan se in i en hästs öga när man är ute i så ödsligt landskap som Sand Hills ändå är. Det är där jag _ska_ ha växt upp. Kanske gjorde jag det, kanske inte, vem vet."

"Alltså, om vem du är, och hur det kommer sig att du kunde rädda auroererna, så synbart enkelt."

"Professor McGonagall, vad tycker Professor Black att min duelleringsnivå är?"

"Amelia, den här pojken, eller vad han nu är, utmanövrerar Sirius Black, som om det var det enklaste i världen. Han blev lite övermodig och råkade ut för att Sirius kallade in hans trollspö. Gissa vad Sal gjorde. Jo, han tog pekpinnen, alltså under det att han hela tiden undvek att träffas av Sirius bombardemang av besvärjelser, så tog han pekpinnen som hängde vid sidan av griffeltavlan, med ett snabbt jack på sig själv med en kniv som _plötsligt_ fanns i hans hand dränkte han in den med sitt eget blod. _Sen, _sen skickade han på Sirius hur mycket som helst, rent av förnedrade honom. Med en blodig träpinne som trollspö. Jag har sett lite av vad han kan, jag tror Albus skulle bli avundsjuk om de tävlade."

"Det var stora ord, men jag såg minnet av intermezzot tio stunnrar på mindre än två sekunder, välplacerade dessutom. Så jo jag tror på det du säger även om det låter orealistiskt. Nå Sal, var har du lärt dig den typen av duell?"

"Att läsa och öva ger färdighet, sen är det bara att öva vidare. Som jag sa, jag började träna magi i olika varianter redan innan jag var nio år gammal, jag har dessutom inom mig hittat mitt magiska centrum, källan till min kraft. Kanalen ut från den har jag vidgat lite, liksom jag har gjort _källan_ lite större. Det är sådant som måste ske i ungdomen för att fungera, en som redan _växt färdigt_ kan inte förändra det. Jag som började tidigt, jag hittade det och jobbade på det. Allt det övriga är enbart övning."

"Vad skulle du säga om jag erbjuder dig ett _jobb_ hos mig?"

"Knappast det du hoppas på. Därför att — om jag har dig som chef kan du tvinga mig att nämna det jag inte vill_. _Så — nej tack, blir mitt svar."

"Om jag låter dig ha _några_ hemligheter kvar?"

"Nej, jag har mina saker att göra. När det är över ska jag se om jag kan fortsätta sköta om fåren hemma på ranchen."

"Så du menar på alvar att du är _fåraherde_?"

"Det är en av de bästa jobben som finns, en _får_ vara ute i guds fria natur. Inga bovar och andra banditer att behöva bry sig om, bara hålla en och annan puma borta från fåren."

"Vad har du för _uppgift_ innan det då?"

"Det är just stora frågan det, Tom Riddle har missbrukat familjenamnet och dragit det i vanära, det är en hederssak att _ordna_ det, alltså, så snart han har skaffat sig en kropp igen så tänker jag utmana han i den frågan. Det är _därför_ jag försöker hålla mig i form."

"Utmana _han–som–inte–får–nämnas_?"

"Är du rädd för hans namn? Hur ska du då kunna försvara dig mot honom? Han heter Tom, Tom Riddle, visst är han vårdslös med liv, men han är inte något mer än en som fäktas med trollspö."

"Om jag förstod Harry Potters öppna brev rätt — finns det en profetia som hävdar att det är _han_ mot _Tom_. varför ska du då behöva?"

"Alltså, jag förstår mer och mer den stackars ynglingen. Vad är han – nio – och ni tänker inte ens hjälpa han. Du till och med indirekt försöker avråda mig från att ta mig an Tom, och lämna eventuella rester till Harry. Vad är det som säger att Harry måste möta en frisk och fräsch Voldemort. Nej, jag har en familjeangelägenhet att _dryfta_ med honom så fort jag hittar honom, sen får Harry ta hand om resterna om det blir några."

"Planerar du ett _mord_ på honom?"

"Nej, bara en formell duell, med anledning av att han har dragit familjenamnet i fördärv. Han _påstod sig vara_ arvtagare till Slytherin, men det var han aldrig, släkt genom att vara _bastardavkomma_ från något hundratal år tillbaks, jo. Men inte var han godtagen arvinge inte, det är därför jag som Lord Slytherin har det jobbet att sköta."

"Du talar fortfarande under sanningsed. Vad vet du om händelsen med Professor Snapes . . . hmmm . . . _död_."

"Det finns en hel del mer bakom allt som hände den natten, för det första är jag övertygad om att det var _jag_ som var den egentliga måltavlan. Jag hade redan fått _kalla handen_ efter att jag dejtar en tjej från Puffarna. De som höll i armborstet vågade inte vänta tills den som kom in och syntes, det är att vara feg. De visste inte vem de försökte dräpa, bara trodde att det var jag."

"Du säger att du _vet_ det, hur?"

"Att vara i Slytherin innebär att man lär sig att _lyssna_, med både öron, ögon och känsel. Så jag är så pass säker att jag påstår mig _veta_ att det var så. Har ni annan uppfattning efter att ni har förhört dem, uppskattar jag om jag får veta det."

"Du hade väldigt rätt. Det vi funderar på är hur du kunde vara inne på ditt rum, när de påstod att du var _ute_ åtminstone tills de gjorde det. Det är det vi undrar också."

"Ah, bara en fråga då, påstår de att de hade absolut kontroll att jag inte var i mitt rum, och inte i något av flickornas rum heller?"

"Nej, bara det att de hade kollat tidigare på kvällen, och de hade inte sett dig komma in."

"Jag kan alltså ha varit _osynlig_ i mitt rum när de snabbt tittade in, och drog sina slutsatser. Men jag _vill inte_ gå närmare in på om jag var inne eller inte, eller med någon annan."

"Ingen av de andra har varit med dig, det är _kontrollerat_. Så endera var du ensam på ditt rum, vilket de påstår att du inte var, eller så var du ute."

"Så, verkar det ju vara, och det är ju också helt sant. Men spelar det någon roll?"

"Egentligen inte, men det vore _intressant_ att veta."

"Förstår det, men som jag sa, för det första väcktes jag på mitt rum, efter att det hade hänt. Och som du säger, jag är under sanningsed. Jag har inte medverkat till att döda professor Snape."

"Det har vi inte påstått heller, frågan är bara var du fanns _när_ det hände."

"Okej, vi ser det så här, om — jag anade ett bakhåll på mig kunde jag ha kallat på professor Snape, han blir skjuten, jag struntar i honom och går in till mig, varefter jag väcks. Ja, det är ett senario. Men jag bedyrar, så var inte fallet."

"Verkar som att du _slingrar_ dig, men det är också ganska tydligt att du inte var den som fick honom att hamna framför den dörren. Dessutom, du lyckades dessutom kalla honom tillbaks, vad kan du säga om det?"

"Helst inget alls, ju färre som vet vad jag gjorde, ju färre är det som behöver bry sig."

"Men var det något du kan hjälpa andra med, eller något vi själva kan göra när vi mist någon kamrat?"

"Nej, jag känner inte för att gå närmare in på det. Det jag gjorde är lite . . . oetiskt. Men inte något som direkt skadar någon annan människa. Det innebär en viss _känsla_ i handlingen, och den är inte så lätt att gå in på. Nej, jag tror inte att det jag gjorde med professor Snape skulle hjälpa någon annan, tiden att göra det på var ganska snäv dessutom."

"På gränsen till . . . olagligt kanske."

"Som Professor McGonagall sa om att jag blodade ner pekpinnen för att få _mer liv i den_, det var i bottnen en blodsritual, olagligt eller hur?"

"I princip ja, men den var inte utförd under rituell form, utan mer en handling under press i en duell. Men i princip var det en blodsritual som är utanför lagen jo. Var det något sådant du gjorde med Snape?"

"Nej, i princip väckte jag honom bara, fast det beror ju på hur man ser på det också."

—

Det fortsatte på det sättet en god stund ytterligare och med en hel del _fiskningar_ för att försöka få honom att ge mer av _vem han var_. Men Harry var på sin vakt. Ett par gånger ytterligare blev han erbjuden att bli aspirant hos dem, vilket han var gång avböjde.

—

Resultatet av intermezzot blev att de tre som påbörjade dödsförbannelsen fick sina trollspön brutna, och sattes i Azkaban för resten av sina liv. Vid förhören hade det visat sig att de var alltför villiga att använda även tortyrförbannelsen. Vilket var den egentliga orsaken i domen — dödsförbannelsen hade inte fullföljts, och kunde därför inte ligga till grund för en så dramatisk dom, men förhören visade på andra tillfällen.

Fyra av de övriga hade också ett så dramatiskt förflutet att de också fick sina spön förverkade och dömdes från åtta till tjugo år på Azkaban. De tre resterande återvände senare till skolan.

Sal förklarade genast att om de ens _tänkte_ något mot honom tänkte han utmana dem på en _riktig_ duell, så de höll sig märkbart lugna.

—

På fredag eftermiddag träffades Harry och Tonks, de hade bestämt att mötas i samband med att middagen skulle börja.

Men istället för att gå in i stora matsalen ledde Harry dem till en diskret korridor och på ett ställe viskade han på ormspråk, varvid en dörr formades. Han ledde henne in, efter en mycket kort presentation för porträttet visade han henne runt i lägenheten.

Jakom och Rejka svarade för serveringen, de hade samma meny att välja från som i stora matsalen, men upplägget var lite annorlunda.

"Sal, är det här verkligen riktigt, menar att du kan ha en så här fin lägenhet här inne på slottet — helt för dig själv?"

"Ja Nim, det är Salazar Slytherins privata gemak, och som hans arvinge är det min rätt att nyttja den officiellt om jag vill, men jag tänker inte göra det, inte ännu i vart fall."

"Är det här din hemlighet? Att du är arvtagare till en av grundarna?"

"**En** av, mina hemligheter jo, och jag vill inte att det blir allmänt känt att jag är det heller."

"Vad hände med Snape, — egentligen?"

"En hel del, som inte är allmänt känt. Men det medförde att skolan nu har bättre förutsättningar än förut. De som försvann var ute i mordärende, de misslyckades och de hittades och blev fällda."

"Och din inblandning?"

"Marginell, men jag var målet för dem."

"DU? VARFÖR."

"Att en från Slytherin dejtar en Puffare, är inte populärt i de kretsarna och de ville bestämma över mig, jag talade om att säger de något så tar vi duell om det, de valde ett fegt sätt — och misslyckades."

"Mitt fel — du kunde ha blivit dödad, och då hade det varit mitt fel." Sa hon och tårarna började rinna.

"Dora, vem var det som frågade dejt med vem?"

"Du bad att få en guide, inte en dejt."

"Å du bad mig om en dejt?"

"Jag fick dej att fråga dejt med mig."

"Och jag var svår att övertala?"

"Nej."

"Då så, husrivaliteter som säger att vi i Slytherin inte ska dejta någon från annat hus – kan ta sig i brasan, det tänker jag se till att kommer igenom, om jag så måste hävda min _rätt_ i det. Jag fick de som försökte ett nidingsdåd att falla på eget grepp."

"Men DET HÖLL PÅ ATT KOSTA Snape livet, inte för att jag skulle ha gråtit, men ändå"

"Faktiskt inte, jag spelade ett elakt spel, men Snapes liv var aldrig i fara. Många kan tro det, men så var det inte. DU är den enda som _vet så mycket_, så jag uppskattar om du inte nämner om det. De som fälldes, fälldes för andra brott, det som hände här, det gav aurorerna rätten att fråga dem under sanningsdrogens inverkan. Jag har berättat under en sanningsed, och alla är nästan nöjda med min del."

"Vad ville de veta som de inte fick?"

"Vilka mina familjehemligheter är."

"Du har fler?"

"Japp, en hel del fler faktiskt. Vad har du för framtidsplaner efter skolan?"

"Jag kommer att anta en _aspiranttjenst_ hos auroorerna, men i verjkligheten är det inom DoM, som jag kommer att ha min framtid, du vet att jag kan förändra mitt utseende, det är något de ser som en värdefull möjlighet. Och du?"

"De, alltså Avdelningen för lag och ordning erbjöd mig upprepade gånger att ta jobb hos dem, men jag avböjde."

"Avböjde, varför?"

"Om de blir min chef, kan de _tvinga_ mig att berätta saker jag inte vill berätta."

"Och det skulle vara?"

"Tja — det kan vara nästan vad som helst, som vilken animagusform jag har, eller hur min patronus ser ut, eller kanske vilka mina animagusformer är, och hur mina patronus ser ut, såna saker."

"Du — nu tar vi det där L Å N G S A M T, du sa vilka, dina animagusformer är, som i ett antal fler än en. – var det så?"

"Jag sa så, ja."

"Har du fler animagusformer än en?"

"Jag ska inte ljuga, så jag ger inget svar på den frågan, än. Men _om_ jag hade fler former än en, skulle inte det vara en sak för dem att _grunna_ på? Likaså — _om_ jag har fler patronusformer, skulle inte det vittna om mental disciplin utöver det vanliga?"

"Jo — verkligen. Har du det?"

"Dora, jag har lite mer magiförmåga, än många andra har, ja, jag har flera animagusformer, jag har fler patronusformer, jag har fler identiteter än den jag har nu. Jag har tagit OLW och NEWT — två gånger tidigare, men jag är inte äldre än mina sexton år. Jag har verkligen gått in heltid på att lära mig redan innan jag fyllde nio."

"Jag anade det, som metamorf, har jag lite av en förmåga att _känna_ — jag vet inte vad, men som att det finns annat bakom den fasad som den som jag är med har. Du är den mest komplicerade jag någonsin har mött. Jag trodde inte mina signaler när jag tyckte mig hitta fler än en, faktiskt ganska många. Det är den andra förmågan de på DoM är intresserad av att exploatera hos mig."

"Okej, du kan ändra ditt utseende, hur mycket?"

"Ganska mycket, att se någon ger mig en anvisning, men ska jag _bli_ någon annan är det lättare med en PJ–drink före, då tvångsformas jag till den personens kompletta form. Det gör att jag kan hålla den när drogen går ur efter en timma. Någon du vill jag ska — se ut som?"

"Nej, inte så, men kan du bli — _äldre_ — _yngre_?"

"Lite jobbigare, men jo, har jag lite bildmaterial att gå på så kan jag det."

"Okej, det blir en maskeradbal just innan juluppehållet, jag tänkte vi kunde göra en grej tillsammans. Du kommer som Helga och jag som Salazar. Alltså som vuxna personer."

"Hur tänkte du göra — kom inte å säg att du är metamorf du också."

Harry lät sitt utseende gå över att bli alltmer likt Salazar, som porträttet i hallen var.

"SAL — det där är häftigt, jag förstår att du har orsaker att hålla hemligheter för dig själv. Men för tusan Sal, det där var grymt. Vad kan du mer?"

"Som jag sa, jag har en del familjehemligheter, tro inte att det är dig jag inte litar på, men på skolan finns det för många som läser andras tankar och minnen, därför kan jag inte ge dig mer, redan det här är _för mycket nu_. Men det skulle vara häftigt om vi kom som Helga Hufflepuff och Salazar Slytherin, till den balen, alltså om du kan tänkas gå på den med mig."

"Naturligtvis vill jag det, frågan är hur _mycket_ du vill med mig, alltså vad ser du bortom Hogwarts för _oss två_?"

"Det är en fråga jag inte vet svaret på själv. När vi talades vid första kvällen efter våra två dagar i Hogsmeade så sa du att du var intresserad av en _Harry Potter_ och att alla tjejer var det, är det något du fortfarande är?"

"Harry är ett barn, vi är många år äldre än han, varför blanda in honom?"

Harry förändrade åter igen sitt utseende, nu till nio års Harry Potter, med ärr och allt, bara glasögonen som fattades.

"Det har betydelse om du tror att du är han — i grund och botten."

"Harry?"

"Ja Nim"

"Är det verkligen du?"

"Ja, det är det, men saker är inte alltid som de ser ut att vara." Harry återtog sitt utseende som _Sal_.

"Det kan inte vara sant. Det kan bara inte vara sant."

"Sant eller inte, vi är nu i sjätte klass, ska ta våra examina _nästa år_, jag frågade egentligen att få gå sista året nu, men det fick jag inte. Vi kan, och bör, om jag inte ska — _måste_ — ändra dina minnen för att skydda mig själv, stjäla lite tid och du får utbilda dig i att skydda ditt inre, men det är också, ifall du ser en framtid med mig? Kort sagt — vill du gifta dig med mig?"

"Harry, Sal, och allt vad du nu heter. Det kom faktiskt väldigt plötsligt, men ja, jag tror jag vill det, och det du sa om att jag måste lära mig, det är helt i sin ordning."

—

**EOC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 8**

Ett par Hogwartsdagar senare var både Sal och Nim, beredda på att ta sig an mycket mer än före veckoslutet. Tre hela år hade de hållit på med studier, och framför allt övningar. Harry lät Tonks överta ett av trollspökogren, även hon kunde nu utföra ganska många besvärjelser med en egen _dummy_. Helt privat hade de även bytt äktenskapliga eder med varandra, allt övervakat av Villa Potters familjeporträtt. Porträtten ville att de skulle göra det officiellt också men rent magiskt hade de sina band klara.

Det innebar även att de hade själaband, det gav dem möjligheten att sända enkla budskap mellan varandra. Harry hade äntligen lyckats få igenom sin fågelform. En Svart Phoenix – en STORMFÅGEL, den gav möjlighet att _flamma_ sig mellan olika platser. Men också att _framkalla åska_. Efter en hel del träning kunde han nu även i sin mänskliga form sända elektriska blixtar som vilken åska som helst. Det var en mäktig känsla att kalla upp den kraften.

Tonks hade fått hjälp att hitta sina former, hon blev mycket överraskad att hon hade fler än en form. En liten rödhake, en fågel, men även en katt. Tonks hade ingen annan möjlighet än att jobba på de två formernas grundform, då hon inte kunde finna dem utan att använda en animagusdrog. Men hon kämpade och lyckades etablera båda formerna, det intressanta med kattformen var att hon förde med sig en hel del metamorf till den, så utseendet kunde hon variera mycket.

De hade också tillsammans läst igenom hela årskurs sju, liksom resten av innevarande årskurs utöver en hel del annat som porträtten uppmanade dem till. Tonks hade också lyckats hitta sin magiska källa, och sin kanal, men då hon var äldre än Harry var då han gjorde det var hennes möjligheter att ändra inte så stor, men en aning kunde hon vidga kanalen och likaså marginellt utöka källan. Men bara att ha hittat den gav en ordentlig förbättring av resultaten.

För att ingen skulle kunna påstå att de varit _borta_ flera dagar hade de visat sig en kort stund i samband med lunchen i stora matsalen, både på lördag och på söndag.

På söndag kväll gick de tillsammans upp till rektor McGonagall.

"Vad kan jag stå till tjänst med?" Frågade hon efter att de hade stigit in på kontoret.

"Egentligen ett par saker, men det första, vi vill båda ta våra slutexamina, nu i vår. Själv kanske jag borde ta mina OLW innan. Men det är N.E.W.T. som blir det vi tar. Det andra, vi tänker flytta ihop, vi kommer att använda Lord Slytherins privata gemak, där klarar vi oss själva."

"VA? — Flytta ihop? Det går inte."

"Minerva, det går visst det, måste jag, så diskuterar vi i former av Lord Gryffindor, Lord Ravenclaw och Lord Slytherin, jag kan inte i dagsläget säga upp hyresavtalet att gälla direkt, men jag _kan_, säga upp det att gälla från och med den första juli kommande sommar. Det skulle vara ganska miserabelt om det skulle behöva komma till så drastiska förändringar, att skolan måste hitta nya lokaler."

"Du menar inte alvar — inte kan du stänga skolan."

"Nej, jag kan inte stänga _skolan_, men jag kan säga upp hyreskontraktet skolan har med husägarna, vart skolan sen tar vägen, är ju inte mitt problem."

"Menar du verkligen alvar med det?"

"Japp, Tonks, alltså fru . . . ja vad var det vi kallade oss nu igen, jo fru Stern och ja flyttar ihop in i Lord Slytherins gemak, i övrigt är allt som vanligt. Bara det att vi följer båda Slytherins schema, men ingen av oss hör hemma i respektive hus längre. Luncherna intar vi i stora matsalen, oftast vid puffarnas bord. Frukost och middag hos oss själva."

"Vad kan jag säga om det?"

"_Du kan ge oss din välsignelse_, före veckoslutet var vi sexton år, båda två, nu är vi — några år äldre och har kommit avsevärt längre i vårt _förhållande_ därför avser vi _bo tillsammans_ resten av tiden här. Och om det är ett _problem_ så tar vi ett ålderstest inom ett par dagar och när det är klart är vi dessutom officiellt _vuxna_ och som det kan vi helt enkelt skippa Hogwarts _skola_. Vi bor i mitt gemak, låter skolan fortsätta hyra läsåret ut, för att sen ha det som _privat boende_."

"UTPRESSNING. Det är vad det är, jag tycker inte om det, men jag ser inget jag kan göra åt det."

"Bra att du ser det från den sidan, det gör det hela så mycket enklare. — Go kväll." Sa Harry och satte armen runt Tonks.

—

Minerva stirrade med stora förvånade ögon mot platsen där de nyss hade stått. Helt ljudlöst hade de försvunnit till hennes stora överraskning.

Hon kunde inget göra, skolan måste _räddas_, även om det fick bli på bekostnad av . . . av något ovanligt. Lord Slytherin, som också, om hon skulle tro på det, också var Lord av ytterligare två hus. Med det skulle han _äga_ huset, slottet. Men som han sa, skolan var en rörelse som _hyrde_ lokaler i slottet. Hon hade sett pappren och bokföringen på det i många år. Skolan kunde omöjligen hitta ett ställe med samma låga hyra, det skulle vara omöjligt att fortsätta skolan utan att höja avgifterna dramatiskt, och det skulle innebära att högst hälften av eleverna blev kvar, det i sin tur skulle tvinga upp avgiften ännu högre som skulle ta bort ytterligare elever. Nej skolan behövde Hogwarts för att överleva. Hon förstod att det också vore bra att stå på god fot med honom, både avseende Hogwarts men även om det Potter hade skrivit i tidningen var sant, i en framtida konfrontation.

Det hade hänt mycket de senaste dagarna, Snape hade mördats men återuppstått, _tack vare_, Sal. Men mordet i sig var ett mordförsök på honom. Både han och Nymfodora Tonks var tydligt äldre, möjligen två år, kanske mer, som han hade sagt. I så fall, kunde han göra det, var han också Lord Gryffindor, kunde han då också vara den _sista Potter_. Hon hade kollat mot ministeriet, en Lord Ravenclaw och bara lite senare en Lord Gryffindor hade tagit O.W.L och N.E.W.T. Han hade sagt att han hade tagit examina _två_ gånger redan. Harry Potter, hade försvunnit från _sitt hem_. Det hade väckt uppmärksamhet, Dumbledore hade _avsatts_. Två nya grundare till skolan, TRE nya grundare till skolan hade _plötsligt_ dykt upp, kunde alla fyra vara samma person — _Harry Potter_? Hon kunde bara göra en sak.

—

Sal och Tonks hade pratats vid efter besöket hos Minerva, de var båda rörande överens att verka för att Hogwarts som _skola_ skulle vara kvar, men skrämmas, det skulle inget hindra dem från. Dessutom skulle Nym skriva ett enkelt brev hem, utan att avslöja några hemligheter skulle hon ändå nämna att hon nu hade en _pojkvän_. En vän som hon önskade presentera så snart det gick.

De hade även talat lite om framtiden, Nym, visste nu så gott som hela Harrys livsöde, och vad som hade hänt. Profetian hade tavlan av James berättat redan tidigare och Harry hade refererat till den och förklarat vad det betydde för Tonks, och att han var tvungen att ta den utmaningen så snart Voldemort började komma tillbaks, och att ju förr det hände ju bättre möjlighet skulle han ha att klara det. Men för att verkligen göra det, måste han också _ta strid_ mot allt Voldemort hade omkring sig. Det måste ske _lagligt_, men ändå ganska _dramatiskt_ om det skulle bli någon effekt av det.

De tre senaste årens övning hade gett dem båda en mycket balanserad förmåga att både samarbeta i en parstrid, men även i individuellt försvar. De hade också övat mycket på sina metamorfiförmågor. På bara ett par sekunder kunde de transformera sina kläder simultant som de gjorde om sina kroppar. De hade vardera tagit fram sexton olika former som de hade skapat att ha färdiga. De hade till och med byggt upp en livshistoria för dem alla.

De förstod att de skulle komma att behöva träna mycket på att _alltid_ tilltala varandra med _rätt_, namn. Var gång de _råkade_ använda fel namn skulle den _bota_, med att tvingas göra något den andre bestämde, i början hade det varit ganska banala saker som en puss, men efter hand hade det eskalerat och alltmer höll de stenhårt på att använda rätt namn för respektive identitet.

I fyra av identiteterna skulle de föreställa mugglare, i en av mugglaridentiteterna tänkte de försöka bli poliser. Att ta fram falska identiteter var inga svårigheter, men att även bli igenkända i officiella sammanhang kunde vara _besvärligare_. Men det fick bli en senare fråga, de hade i vart fall läst allt de kunde som en vanlig polis skulle lära sig. Det inkluderade användningen av skjutvapen, problemet hade varit att skaffa ett. Lösningen fanns i att _låna_ en _äkta polis_, någon vecka för dem, knappt minuter för honom. Att duplicera ett vapen och ammunitionen var enkelt, så efter att de hade _lånat_ honom en stund hade de också både polisuniform och vapen. Olagligt visserligen, men _brottet_ kunde uppdagas först om — _när_ — de tänkte använda skatten.

Det som måste ske i _realtid_ var anskaffande av och genomläsning av gamla förhörsprotokoll och tidningar, från tiden då Voldemort var aktuell. De hade redan börjat bygga upp ett litet kartotek över dödsätare, och inte minst sympatisörer. De behövde kunna _låna_ även de personerna också, och verkligen förhöra dem _korrekt_. Det innebar att de behövde brygga sanningsdrogen i mängder. PJ. Var en annan som de skulle ha i lager. Att slå ut en person, tvinga i honom en PJ och han var plötsligt en annan, då skulle ingen veta att de hade tagit den de egentligen tog, det skulle kunna vara kritiskt vid något tillfälle.

De hade också kommit på att _om_ de avslöjades med att ha använt en _oförlåtlig_ besvärjelse, kunde det vara det som sänkte dem, därför var det viktigt att hitta _omvägar_, omkring dem. Det första som kunde vara enormt praktiskt var om en de talade med _gjorde som de sa_. Därför studerade de Impeiusbesvärjelsen, hmm förbannelse kallades den visst. Men de höll bestämt på att det var en besvärjelse, inte en förbannelse.

Den hade flera olika komponenter, komponenter som kunde delas ner i detaljer. Sattes de sedan ihop med en del andra _isärplockade_ besvärjelser så kunde den användas. Då de båda kunde använda besvärjelser utan trollspö kunde _tillsägelsen_ även användas bland mugglare utan att väcka misstankar. Men de skulle vara tvungna att öva mer på den. Även saker _offret_ inte frivilligt ville göra måste de få den att göra _villigt_.

Ett av proven hade de satt på Professor McGonagall även om den inte var en direkt tillsägelse skulle den ändå vara ett prov på om de hade en möjlighet att jobba på den. Då Harry sa — _Du kan ge oss din välsignelse_ — hade han sagt det med _besvärjelsen_ aktiverad. Men det låg ändå en utpressning med i bilden.

De hade bestämt att _om_ rektorn gick med på att de _bodde ihop_ så skulle de också fortsätta läsåret som förut. Om inte, skulle de helt enkelt skippa resten av skolåret. Examina skulle de ändå ta vid testtillfället innan skolavslutningen.

På frukostbordet låg utöver maten och morgontidningen också ett pergament från Hogwarts.

_Bästa Herr Sal Stern och Fröken Nymfodora Tonks_

_Efter att ha funderat på det förslag ni kom till mig med ser jag inget hinder i att bifalla er önskan om att — dela rum._

_I ordningsfrågor kommer ni trots allt att sortera under era tidigare husföreståndare. Huspoäng kommer följaktligen också att tillfalla eller dras för respektive hus. Tidpunkter för att inte vandra i slottets korridorer gäller som förut._

_Jag rekommenderar även ett besök på sjukavdelningen för att — diskutera — familjeplanering med vår sjuksköterska, innan saker händer som gör det överflödigt._

_Beträffande Slottet kontra Skolan, det är min största förhoppning att skolan kan fortsätta som förut, allt annat skulle vara ett dråpslag för hela magivärlden._

_Jag kommer att informera lärarkollegiet om era ändrade förläggningsförhållanden, men inte om andra saker rörande er, era andra förutsättningar._

_Med bästa välgångsönskningar_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Rektor för Hogwarts magiskola_

—

"Hmm Sal, det verkar som att hon ändå _välsignade_ oss hon kunde ha uteslutit de orden, men hon tog med dem. Jag tror det betyder att vi _kan_ använda den formen av vår besvärjelse. Det finns två saker som normalt skulle kunna användas, men ingen av dem är applicerbar. Alla tjejer jag känner _vill_ med dig, så att besvärja dem att _vilja_, med dig utgår. Killar _vill_ med de flesta tjejer så att få någon att vilja med mig, är inte heller ett prov värt att pröva. Vi skulle naturligtvis inte låta det gå så långt, men du förstår min tanke. Men vi måste testa det mer."

"Tack, jo, jag vet att det finns de som _vill_, men nej tack, för mig räcker det med en. Du är den jag tänker hålla mig till. Nå, vi har nu officiell status av att _bo ihop_. Jag misstänker att hon tvingas lätta på att jag är Lord Slytherin för att få igenom det. Men vi tar hit våra saker under dagen, jag säger till ett par alver att hjälpa till med det."

"Det känns underligt att vara tillbaks till skolan efter tre år _privat_. Så det är så här du har haft det — länge?"

"Jo, men då var jag ensam om det, och hade det egentligen ganska långsamt. Men kanske jag måste skaffa ett officiellt pass för det namn jag nu använder för att kunna hantera en del saker framöver. Det får bli en uppgift för de närmaste veckorna."

—

Visst blev det en hel del mer skvaller. Efter att bara varit _tillsammans_ i lite mer än en vecka så hade de _fått_ en lägenhet att dela. Det stack naturligtvis i alla andra äldre elevers ögon. Det hade blivit så pass mycket diskussioner om det att även Harry förstod att han skulle bli tvungen att _annonsera_ sitt Lordskap som Lord Slytherin.

Det i sig kunde bara göras efter att han hade tagit ett _ID–test_, på Ministeriet. Därför var han nu _officiellt_, Lord Sal Stern eller Lord Slytherin, född 3 mars 1969. Han hade ägnat mer tid i tidsfickor än han hade tänkt på. Nim var född 1973, och om hon inte tog en ID–test skulle hennes ålder vara bara sexton år. Han själv var nu officiellt tjugo år.

Snape var den föste som ifrågasatte hans ålder, och hans lordskap. Harry kontrade med att öppet utmana honom. Han gjorde det på sitt lilla sätt.

Först såg han till att _ta om testen_. Han visste att för att få ha status som trollkarl eller häxa var man tvungen att ha minst fem godkända betyg i O.W.L, men helst även N.E.W.T. Eftersom han själv tog dem, valde Tonks att ta dem samtidigt med honom. När det var klart var det dags för nästa drag.

The Profet hade en märklig rubrik.

_Duellutmaning:_

_Severus Snape, du har ifrågasatt min status som Lord Slytherin. Du har ifrågasatt min auktoritet och min person._

_Jag anklagar dig att vara en av Voldemorts hantlangare. Voldemort, en bastard som egentligen heter Tom Riddle, ett halvblod, och till på köpet inte ens det utan en halvblodsbastard._

_Då jag har orsaker att rentvå namnet Slytherin från den bastardens förorening av namnet kommer jag att söka upp alla hans anhängare och låta mitt trollspö, svärd eller vadhelst den jag utmanar föredra, diskutera saken närmare med._

_Du är härmed utmanad att stå upp för det du har sagt, och insinuerat. Platsen må vara på idrottsplanen vid Hogwarts skola. Kommande söndag vid tidpunkten då solen står som högst. Det blir upp till dig att välja, trollspö, stav, svärd, eller möjligen vapenlös duellering, eller vad du önskar. Du har rätten att medföra en som kan ta upp din kamp, när du är utslagen, men är det ingen jag har något otalt med så kommer den personen att vara i behov att redan ha skrivit sitt testamente. Har jag något otalt med den, så kommer den att överleva, tills senare. Du bör också se över dina livsdokument och testamenten innan dess._

_Sal Stern_

_I egenskap av Lord Slytherin._

–

–

–

Snape läste och svalde, läste igen och svalde. Den han hade en livsskuld till hade han _gjort förbannad_. Sal hade inte med ett ord kommenterat, men han hade _handlat_. Nu var det oåterkalleligt. Dessutom gjorde utmaningen sken av att vara ett dödligt hot. Sal hade återuppväckt honom tidigare, därför skulle det vara möjligt att _han_ Snape, inte kunde använda dödliga besvärjelser mot honom. Livsskulderna brukade hindra den typen av magi.

Vadslagningen på skolan var redan i full gång, förväntningarna var åttiotre att Stern vann och tjugosju för Snape. Stern hade redan gett bevis på sin förmåga mot Black, Snape visste om det. Själv var han ganska jämn mot Black, det kunde inte hjälpas. Utmaningen hade befunnits vara autentisk, och Stern var vid laga ålder. Han hade dessutom dragit sig tillbaks från elevstatusen, därför kunde Snape inte hävda att lärare inte fick skada elever, eller omvänt.

Det kom däremot synpunkter på att han fanns kvar i slottet efter att han dragit tillbaks sin elevstatus. Han förde upp saken till rektorn och bad henne visa var det stod att han inte fick använda sitt privata gemak, trots att slottet i övrigt var _uthyrt_. Efter det var det inte längre någon som hade synpunkter om, eller till honom.

—

Dagarna som var kvar till söndag fylldes med frågor från många, en del mycket seriösa frågor. Sal hade ju ändå nämnt om hans _synpunkter_ på Voldemort, och hans anhang. En _Rita Skeeter_ gjorde sig bekant. Efter några frågor tröttnade Sal på henne.

"Rita, med ditt sätt, kommer min nästa utmaning att kanske bli du. Du använder pennan som vapen, och tidningen är ditt slagfält. Var väldigt försiktig med vem du utmanar. Ett enda nedvärderadne ord från dig och nästa duell kan vara den där du ställer upp i. Det är helt i sin ordning att du skriver _nyhetsrapportering_, men sladder, och halvsanningar och insinuationer, är inte nyhetsrapportering, och det kommer jag att bemöta — på mitt sätt.

"Här är några grundfakta du _får_ använda:

"A. Tom Marvolo Riddle föddes av en inavlad nucka, hon i sin tur var en i en bastardavkommalinje som uppstod för några hundra år sedan, från Lord Slytherins arvslinje. Den nuckan förälskade sig i . . .

Och så förklarade Harry/Sal Voldemorts härkomst, inklusive hans försök att ta valvet i anspråk och att han misslyckades med det, men också att Sal Stern hade tillgång till valvet, och han visade upp sigillringen.

Han förklarade vidare att alla Voldemorts anhängare kända eller okända, frikända efter mutor eller inte, var enligt honom — avskum, som måste städas bort, och att när Voldi själv tänkte försöka komma tillbaks, så skulle han minsann _diskutera arvsfrågan_ med honom.

—

När Rita efter mötet med Sal Stern samlade sina intryck av honom, och det han sa började hon förstå att han inte var någon man gjorde sig ovän med — frivilligt. Hon förstod att Snape hade låtit sin vassa tunga glappa för mycket — som vanligt, men att nu fanns det någon som svarade för sig. Hon tänkte inte låta sig göra samma misstag. Att göra ett _nyhetsreportage_, hade hon _tillstånd_ till, och ett sådant fick det bli.

En hel sida i Söndagens morgonnummer upptog _berättelsen om Salazar Slytherin och hans arvtagare, och påstådda arvtagare._

Harry ögnade igenom artikeln i stort och tittade på några detaljer lite här och var, och blev nöjd med den. Hon hade gjort ett bra jobb, allt var korrekt återgivet, och för att hålla sin egen rygg fri, stod det lite här och var att det var Sal Stern, Lord Slytherin som hade berättat det. Som avslutning stod det också att namnet och lordskapet var bekräftat på ministeriet och att Gringotts bank kunde bekräfta detaljen om valvet. Ett utsökt jobb enligt Sal.

Tiden fram till dagmitt ägnade Sal åt meditering tillsammans med Tonks. Hon kände till Snaps falskhet och litade inte på honom, dessutom fanns det en viss osäkerhetsfaktor i om och i så fall vem, Snape skulle ha som sekund. Den som kanske skulle fortsätta efter att Snape hade fallit.

—

"Välkomna till en ovanlig händelse, en utmaning som bottnar i att familjehädelser har begåtts, duellen har befunnits vara legal och kan endast återkallas ifall båda kontrahenterna är överens därom. Sal Stern har tagit lordskapet som Lord Slytherin i kraft av sin arvsrätt.

Severus Snape, professor vid Hogwarts har förringat det och förlöjligat Sal Stern. Vilket besvarades med en officiell utmaning, helt enligt gällande lag. Kontrahenterna har befunnits vara _legala_. Sal Stern är Lord Slytherin, professor Snape har erkänt sitt misstag och förstått konsekvenserna. I duellbegäran tillerkändes Snape rätten till en sekundant. Tidigare rektor för Hogwarts skola, Albus Dumbledore har hörsammat den begäran.

En duellbegäran av den här typen överlåter till den tilltalade att välja kamptyp. Bland trollkarlar genom åren finns det ett antal olika val. Ett av dem är att _allt går_, det innebär att kämparna kan kalla fram de vapen de känner för. Tidigare har det varit en outsagd regel att inte kalla upp mugglarvapen av eldtyp. Dueller av den här typen hölls på den tid då mugglarvapnen höll blott ett skott, och var omständiga att använda. Ministeriet har bestämt att mygglarvapen _modernare_ än enskotts vapen av svartkrutstyp inte kan ingå i valet av vapen. Ingen av kämparna har heller presenterat ett pistolduellset, att välja från så vi antar att krutvapen inte kommer att användas under dagen.

Det är nu fem minuter tills solen står i zenit, Sal Stern, Severus Snape, med sekundant – träd fram."

"Första frågan. Får kroppsskydd användas?

"Ja."

"Andra frågan, vilken form av duell har du valt?"

"Allt går."

"Lors Slytherin?"

"Det är i den utmanades rätt att välja, han har valt. Må så ske."

"Gott — nästa fråga, är det någon begränsning på magi som får användas?"

"Nej."

"Lord Slytherin?"

"Här finns det en möjlighet för mig att begränsa, men jag finner ingen orsak till det. Det finns dock en sak jag vill att vi ska _testa_ för att rätt ska vara rätt. För en tid sedan hände en sak. Jag Sal Stern avsäger mig _eventuella_ livsskulder Severus Snape kan ha till mig. För att det inte i efterhand ska kunna sägas att han hade begränsningar att utöva magi mot mig vill jag att han får prova att använda dödsförbannelsen mot mig _innan_ vi börjar. Om den kommer iväg, då har han inga begränsningar."

"Severus Snape, det är en begäran kan du godta den och utföra testet?"

"Ja."

Gott, inta era positioner.

"En dödförbannelse 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . NU."

"Avada Kedavra." Och dödsförbannelsen gick iväg mot Sal, som lätt steg åt sidan.

"Gott, kan vi då anta att båda kombattanterna har fullgoda villkor?"

"JA."

"JA."

"En minut kvar. Kombattanterna intar sin platser."

"Trettio sekunder kvar. Kombattanterna saluterar varandra."

"FEM"

—

"FYRA"

—

"TRE"

—

"TVÅ"

—

"ETT"

—

**EOC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 9**

(Edit 2009–09–26)

Efter den lilla _smäll_ som indikerade starten var duellen igång. Snape började med en mängd offensiva förhäxningar, han hade fått iväg närmare halvdussinet, alla i huvudriktning mot där Sal stod, eller egentligen — där Sal _hade stått_, innan han upptäckte att målområdet var tomt.

Det nästa han märkte var att det gjorde **ont**. En kniv hade plötsligt trängt igenom hans hand, handen han hade hållit trollspöt i. All kraft i handen hade försvunnit och först när trollspöt föll mot golvet såg han att hans gamla vän, trollspöt han hade haft i många år, var nu i två delar, en lite större och en mindre bit.

Med vänster hand fick han fram en trolldryck med extremt bra och så gott som omedelbar helande verkan. Snabbt fick han bort kniven ur handen, och han svalde drycken. Han förvånades också över att Sal inte tog tillfället i akt att göra slut på honom medan han var oförmögen att göra annat än hela sig. Sal däremot hade under tiden stått och tittat på honom från en position två meter längre till vänster om hans utgångstplats, men han hade inte varit overksam.

Publiken däremot satt andäktigt tysta. De hade märkt energin i Snapes magi när de slog emot domen som var publikskyddet omkring duellanterna. Domen var en urgammal magi som användes vid publika dueller. Det var också den enda kända magin som kunde stoppa dödsförbannelser, men den var omöjlig att använda för skydd av enbart sig själv, bland annat för att det tog flera minuter att skapa den.

Publiken såg också att Sal var i färd med att bygga upp något med magi, något stort. Plötsligt såg de. Visserligen hade duelldomaren från ministeriet nämnt att han _trodde_ att krutvapen inte avsågs användas. Men det var tillåtet, om det var vapen för ett skott, och med svartkrut. De började inse att Sal _skapade_ en gammal tolvpundskanon, eftersom det inte var ett vapen som var taget till arenan utan allt skapat med magi så var det helt legalt.

Snape såg den också när smärtan i hans hand lättade en aning och han hade tagit fram ett av sina reservtrollspön. Han stirrade förvånat på Sal som sänkte en brinnande fackla mot fänghålet på kanonen.

Smällen blev öronbedövande, röken låg tät, ingen visste _om_ något ens fanns kvar av Snape. I flera minuter låg röken tät över arenan, men så började en vind blåsa, först lite svagt, det räckte för att den täta röken skulle lätta, då såg alla.

En helt svart Severus Snape stod stilla, upprätt men stilla. Molnen formade sig snabbt och åskans muller kom snabbt närmare. Strax badade arenan i ett ösregn, alltså _nästan_ hela arenan. Domarsidan och Sal's sida var fortfarande helt torra. Åskans blixtrar stod som spön mot marken, alla bara någon decimeter ifrån Snape. Att det var en _markering_ var helt klart.

Medan Sal gick fram emot Snape, upphörde regnet där han gick. Sal tog med sin hand trollspöt ur Snapes hand utan att möta minsta motstånd. Skräcken i hans ögon syntes lång väg.

Sal manade fram ett bord, på bordet ställde han ett glas, efter att först ha hållit ut det och låtit regnet fylla det till hälften med regnvatten avslutningsvis droppade han fyra droppar med en pipett han tog ur en liten glasflaska, därefter ställde han ner glaset framför Snape.

"**DRICK" **Sa Sal, och Snape drack, medan åskans muller minskade för att strax helt tystna. Sal gjorde en enkel handrörelse och bordet med glas och allt försvann.

"**Severus Snape. Du anklagas för samröre med bastarden Voldemort. Vid rättegångerna för lite mer än åtta år sedan hävdade Albus Dumbledore att du inte var mer i Voldemorts tjänst än han. Jag frågar dig nu. Var du till fullo i Voldemorts tjänst?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Medger du att Dumbledore också var i Voldemorts tjänst då?"**

"**Nej."**

"**Tala då om för mig hur det kan komma sig att Du var mer i Voldemorts tjänst än han — trots det han sa."**

"**Jag lyckades lura Dumbledore att tro att jag spionerade för honom på Voldemort, då jag i verkligheten tjänade mig själv, genom att lyda **_**The Dark Lord**_**."**

"**Säg mig Severus, vem var det som talade om för Voldemort att det fanns en profetia som berörde den som kunde befria världen från honom."**

"**Det var jag. Men tyvärr hörde jag bara delar av den. Men jag försökte lirka ur Dumbledore resten av den, men det lyckades jag aldrig med, till min herres stora förtret."**

"**Du visste hela tiden att Sirius Black **_**inte**_** var den som förrådde makarna Potter. Eller hur?"**

"**JA."**

"**Vem var det då?"**

"**Peter Pettigrew"**

"**Vad kallades han mer än så?"**

"_**Slingersvans"**_

"**Varför då?"**

"**För hans animagusform, som råtta."**

"**Talade du någonsin om det för Dumbledore?"**

"**Nej."**

"**Beskriv **_**Slibgersvans**_** för oss!"**

"**Peter är en fetlagd feg stackare, likaså är hans form som råtta det, han **_**slingrar sig så fort han får en uppgift**_**".**

"**Var finns han nu?"**

"**Det vet jag inte."**

"**Då under uppstädningen var det många som hävdade att de varit under tvångsstyrning med **_**imperiusförbannelsen**_**. Ligger det någon sanning alls i det?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Förklara dig."**

"**Du sa att de hävdade tvångsstyrning, det var så det hände. De hävdade det."**

"**Okej, de hävdade det. Var det någon alls som **_**tvingades **_**ta Voldemorts märke exempelvis genom imperiusförbannelsen?"**

"**Nej — den måste tas frivilligt då det är en **_**ed**_** att ta den. Den som tar märket **_**kan inte**_** arbeta **_**mot**_** den som gett märket. Ett tvång kan inte skapa den **_**eden**_**."**

"**Du menar alltså att de som kom undan Azkaban då **_**köpte**_** sin frihet."**

"**Ja. Allen Wirths och ministern själv var mycket intresserade av att ta emot **_**gåvor**_.

"**Allen Wirths vem är det? "**

"**Vem **_**var**_** Allen Wirths, är mer rätt. Han dog lite senare, men var en av ministerns **_**rådgivare**_**. Varken ministern eller Malfoy ville inte ha några vittnen på sina **_**transaktioner**_**."**

"**Hur vet du det?"**

"**Lucius nämnde det vid ett samtal vi hade."**

"**Vilka var det av de mest framträdande av de som på något sätt **_**slingrade**_** sig undan, eller aldrig kom fram i rampljuset då?"**

"**Lucius Malfoy, Walden Macnair, Ivan ********Avery och Igor Karkaroff****.**

"**Vilken var Malfoys ställning hos Voldemort?"**

"**Huvudsakligen finansiell. Hans uppgift var att ta över så mycket det bara gick, och sedan se till att det fanns finanser till **_**The Dark Lords**_** behov. Men han behövde aldrig uppmanas att tortera någon — snarare var han **_**för**_** ivrig på det."**

"**Macnair, på vad sätt var han till nytta?"**

"**Hans jobb inom ministeriet gav värdefull information."**

"**Men han blev aldrig utpekad — eller hur?"**

"**Nej."**

"**Du själv, vilken är din roll hos honom och på Hogwarts?"**

"**Att hålla kabinettet med alla trolldrycker och andra drogar välfylld. På Hogwarts, utöver att leda Dumbledor på avvägar och hålla oss informerad av hans planer, jag skulle också hitta lämpliga kandidater. Jag informerar Malfoy om vilka de är, sen tar han kontakt med dem. Dessutom ska jag se till att så få **_**fel**_** personer kan ta betyg i trolldryckskunskap som möjligt, vilket i förlängningen medför att de inte kan ta magisternivå i ämnet. Det innebär också att de inte heller kommer in som aurorer, eller på andra **_**känsliga**_** positioner."**

"**Med andra ord har du hela tiden motarbetat skolan och dess syfte, och har på så sätt förstört många människors möjligheter."**

"**Ja."**

"**Voldemort kommer att komma tillbaks, är det din avsikt att fortsätta tjäna honom?"**

"**Ja."**

"**Har du hela tiden vetat om att han kommer att komma tillbaks?"**

"**Ja, vi är några få som vet om det, och vad vi ska göra **_**om**_** han skulle försvinna."**

"**Har du nämnt om det till Dumbledore?"**

"**Nej."**

"**Vilka ska göra **_**vad — och när**_**?"**

"**Det vet bara den som har fått uppgifter."**

"**Vilken är **_**din**_** uppgift?"**

"**Att ha ingredienser klara för att på kort varsel kunna tillverka **_**restaureringslösningarna**_**."**

"**ADJÖ SNAPE."**

Sal backade baklänges undan samtidigt som sju blixtar brände upp det som var kvar av Snape. Samtidigt med att Snape dog var det flera omkring i den magiska världen som kort skrek ut i smärta eller svimmade. Harry såg energierna som fyllde Snape och höll honom _levande_ i flera minuter mer än som kunde ha varit normalt, men det hjälpte honom också.

Det få såg var den silvriga substans som lämnade det som var kvar av Snape och letade sig in i flaskan Sal höll i sin hand. Snaps alla minnen, de var för dyrbara för att låta gå förlorade.

Kanonskottet hade haft ett enda syfte. Det fanns ingen projektil, men däremot hade Sal transfererat in en mängd parapsykiska och metapsykiska substanser som tillsammans med själva skottets vibration och plötsliga tryckökning hjälpte till att lossa minnet från sina fästen inne i hans kropp. Därefter var det möjligt att extrahera en persons hela minnesbank i samband med att hans liv ebbade ut. Sal satte diskret undan flaskan och vände sig mot en förkrossad Albus Dumbledore.

"**Albus Dumbledore – du är sekund till framlidne Snape, det är din uppgift enligt det magiska kontraktet att ta vid där han slutade. Träd fram och fullgör din plikt."**

Albus hade inte trott sina öron, Snape hade lurat honom alla dessa år. Dessutom hade han nu en uppgift att fullfölja duellen, för honom. Han ville inte vinna längre. Kunde han över huvud taget vinna?

"Sal Stern, jag ser mig tvin**gad att fullfölja, men jag har ingen vilja att göra det längre, jag känner mig så lurad att jag tappade all makt att ens göra något alls.**"

Dumbledore hade inte satt någon _sonorus_ på sig själv innan han började tala, så Sal gjorde det utan att det ens syntes, även det imponerade på Albus.

"**Den här duellen är du bunden med till en magisk ritual, du har valt att stå på Snapes sida, det innebär att du står för det han representerade **_**oavsett**_** om du visste hans motiv eller rätta lojaliteter eller inte.**

"**Det måste finnas ett sätt att avsluta den utan att spilla mer blod."**

"**Gott, ta fram ditt trollspö, gör din plikt, använd det, eller om du har andra vapen i din arsenal. ORD är också vapen, dem har vi redan hört nog av."**

"Accio trollspö", sa Albus avmätt, och Sals _dummy_, flög över mot Albus, men medan han var upptagen av att titta på det flygande trollspöt framträdde ännu ett bord framför honom, ännu ett glas med en klar vätska i fanns där. I samma ögonblick Albus greppade om _dummyn_, hördes:

"**DRICK".**

Först stirrade Albus på glaset, och med en hand som darrade som om han försökte _låta bli att lyda_, närmade den sig glaset, greppade om den och förde den sakta mot munnen. Där höll han den en bra stund . . . men så . . . som om han förlorade en inre kamp, drack han.

"**Albus Dumbledore. Du var medveten om att Sirius Black inte var den som förrådde makarna Potter. Vem tjänade det, att han hölls inlåst utan rättegång trots att han var oskyldig?"**

"**Mig."**

"**HUR?"**

"**Pojken Potter, — jag behövde ha honom under min kontroll, när han blev äldre."**

"**Varför?"**

"**Enligt profetian är han den enda som kan radera ut Tom Riddle – alias Voldemort."**

"**HUR?"**

"**Voldemort skapade genom mycket mörka ritualer något som kallas **_**horcrux**_** en magisk splittring av ens själ. Jag är övertygad om att Voldemort gjorde ett antal sådana, jag tror att Harry Potter blev det sista. För att slutligen **_**döda**_** Voldemort behöver Harry Potter — **_**dödas**_** en gång, görs det på rätt sätt är det Voldemorts horcrux som dödas, och Harry överlever, görs det fel, eller inte alls är det Voldemort som vinner. Dessvärre är det endast Voldemort själv som kan göra den verkan."**

Harry tvingades stoppa undan den informationen för att inte skrika ut sitt raseri, genom sitt band med Tonks kände han samma frustration från henne, men de visste mer nu. Det fick bli ett senare jobb.

"**Därför att du har den kunskapen **_**dömmer**_** jag dig till att leva vidare. Ditt kall skall vara, att sanningsenligt skriva ned ALLT du vet, om horcrux och dess skapande, och dess förgörande. Dessutom ALLT du kan tänka dig att Tom Riddle har gjort i det ämnet. Dessutom en beskrivning hur du har lurat vilka och varför. Godtar du det som ett magiskt **_**kall**_**?"**

"**Ja."**

"_Stupefy_."

Albus sjönk ihop. Juridiskt och magiskt var duellen över. Sal hade _vunnit_, därmed var hans _heder_ räddad. Vinsten var också att dels ha _avslöjat_ Snapes förräderi men också att på ett spektakulärt och legalt sätt ha städat bort den första av avskummen, och visat på fler.

—

Den magiska världen hade tagits med överrumpling. Lucius Malfoy försvann spårlöst bara minuter efter duellen, likaså försvann Walden Macnair, Ivan Avery och Igor Karkaroff utan att lämna minsta spår efter sig. Alla tidningar och andra media i magivärlden hade förklarat att Snape under sanningsdrogens inverkan hade namngett dem som _äkta_ dödsätare, liksom honom själv. Albus Dumbledore var inte längre den maktfaktor eller _helt vite_ magikern som alla hade trott honom vara.

Ministeriet var i uppror, det fanns redan tidigare uppgifter om Peter Pettigrew alias _Slingersvans_. Men de hade aldrig tagits på allvar. Nu hade de inget val de måste _jaga råttor_. Efter att närmare två hundra råttor hade kommit in för _granskning_ kom så slutligen den sökta — _Slingersvans_ — in. Hans erkännande gav en del nya infallsvinklar och ännu fler namn började det nystas omkring.

Efter att åter igen ha granskat Malfoys hela finansiella situation uppdagades det en mängd olagligheter. Flera av företagen han kontrollerade stod som ägare till en mycket stor del av magivärldens verksamhet och fastighetsägande. Det gick också att sätta utdöda familjers försvinnande i samröre med att deras hem och tillgångar hamnade i händerna på Malfoy.

Alla företag han kontrollerade, liksom alla egendomar han _ägde_, försattes i _karantän_. Tvångsförvaltning tillämpades, inte en _knut_ fick lämna valv eller kassakistor utan att det verkligen var _befogat_. Genom att följa transaktioner under de senaste trettio åren kunde man följa spåren som ledde till andra länder och kontinenter, och även där sattes allt under öppen övervakning och kontroll. Saldona för personer i ministeriet jämfördes med summor som minskade i Malfoys grupp. Flera namn blev därefter föremål för närmare utredning. Ministern själv åkte ut som en raket, mycket därför att han inledningsvis hade protesterat mot undersökningarna och ju mer som undersöktes ju mer i klistret hamnade han själv.

Ett av få länder som inte hade samarbetes – och utlämningsavtal med Storbritannien var Albanien, man antog att Malfoy höll sig gömd där. Dit kunde man spåra ett par överföringar som hade gjorts alldeles innan allt spärrades, beloppet var blygsamt i sin storlek men ändå tillräckligt för att klara resten av hans liv där.

Efter några snabba beslut gjordes något så ovanligt som att _radera ut ett namn_. Namnet Malfoy förklarades _ogiltigt_ och _utraderat_. Det innebar att Narcissa inte längre hette Malfoy, men inte heller _Black_, samma var det för sonen Draco _no name_. Han hade tidigare skrutit vitt och brett över sin härkomst som _Malfoy_. Nu var han plötsligt Draco utan namn.

Draco och Narcissa tvingades flytta från palatset, till en liten stuga som enbart hade två små sovrum, ett till hans mor och ett till honom själv, utöver enkelt kök och en lika enkel toalett med en liten hörna för dusch.

Deras husalver, var knutna till familjen, men familjen hade _upphört_ därför hade alverna blivit fria, till deras glädje. Att husalver blev glada över att bli fri rönte mycket stor överraskning, men de förhördes också. En husalv _kan inte_ avslöja sin värdfamiljs hemligheter, men inget hindrade dem från att tala om hur de hade behandlats, det räckte för att förstå dem.

Genom kontakter med husalverna på Hogwarts kom de först dit, för att senare kunna slussas vidare till familjer som behövde deras hjälp och som uppskattade dem, men först skulle de behöva en lång tid på Hogwarts för att återhämta sig.

—

Sal, alias Harry Potter, hade mediterat på det Albus hade sagt, det där med _horcrux_ var inte så allvarligt som han fört trodde. Det underlättade faktiskt oerhört. Horcruxet var en del av Voldemorts själ, men det som fanns var bara ett ytterst litet fragment, men den innehöll allt Voldemort någonsin hade upplevt, allt han hade varit med om, ända till, _hans möte med Harry Potter_.

Under meditationen kunde Harry först övermanna den svaga vilja som fanns i det lilla fragmentet. Han jämförde det med en mycket liten terrier som gläfste och skällde men hade oerhört lite _bett_ att komma med. Därefter flyttade han över hela minnesbanken till ett särskilt fack i sitt eget medvetande. Sedan var det enkelt att _bränna bort_ resterna av Voldermorts själ, även det var en variant av Voldemorts tankemagi, just att i samband med att han läste av någons medvetna med mentalmagi kunde han _bränna ner_ den andres själ, så ironiskt att hans eget vapen kunde användas mot honom själv.

Nu kunde han i lugn och ro, _se_ vad som fanns att jobba med. Alla horcruxen, hur de hade skapats och var de hade gömts, vilka skydd som fanns på dem och inte minst, hur han skulle komma förbi dem. Sammantaget hade utmaningen mot Snape varit lyckad, _väldigt lyckad_. Visst hade han dödat, men det var också en vedergällning för hans familjs död. En död för två, han hade fler att ta igen för att komma till _lika_. Men som det visade sig — Snape var den som hade _orsakat_ att hans familj var . . . var som den var.

—

DoM's tidigare kontakter med Nymfodora Tonks ledde dem också till Sal Stern, på så sätt kunde han, visserligen efter en del kompromisser, samarbeta med dem. Han jobbade inte för dem, eller _med_ dem, men de hade ett _samarbete_ som skulle gagna dem båda. Alla visste nu om det Albus hade avslöjat, och på DoM förstod man att Sal Stern var i behov att finna allt han kunde om Voldemorts horcrux. Sal nämnde aldrig ett ord om att han hade Voldemorts kunskaper om allt han hade upplevt. För alla utom Tonks var Sal Stern enbart Sal Stern alias Lord Slytherin, och några grundare ytterligare när det gällde Minerva McGonagall.

Albus började _sitt kall_, sida upp och sida ner kom in till DoM angående horcruxen. Att de fanns var nu vida känt, men inte så många visste _vad_ de bestod av. Men tack vare Harrys arbete med sitt inre medvetande kunde han i Dumbledores skrifter fånga upp vad som var relevant i det Albus skrev. Han hade valt att _inte_ berätta om sina egna _erfarenheter_. Enligt Dumbledore borde det handla om minst tre stycken, ingen av dem eller ens ledtrådar till dem fanns i Albus skrifter. Själv visste Harry, att det fanns många fler.

En liten notis i The Profet, nämnde att den tidigare postumt utdelade _Order of Merlin klass 1_, som hade tilldelats Peter Pettigrew hade återtagits, och istället hade den tilldelats Sirius Black, men postdaterad till samma datum då den från början hade tilldelats Pettigrew. Sal Stern _vägrade_ att ta emot en lika _Order of Merlin_. Hans lilla svar i The Quibbler följdes upp med en intervju av Rita Skeeter i The Profet.

—

_Lord Slythering vägrar Order of Merlin_

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Slytherin, Sal Stern, nämnde vid ett samtal med mig att han inte ville befatta sig med — citat — "det __**patrask**__ som sitter i ministeriet. Att ta emot något alls av dem innebär att då måste jag ta dem i hand, och jag kan inte tvätta mig nog efter att ha gjort det, därför __**kan**__ jag inte ta emot något alls av dem." — Slut citat —. Lord Slyterin nämnde också att det var bra att Slingersvans råkade omkomma vid ett rymningsförsök, men att det hade varit bättre om han hade fått dö på ett korrekt sätt. På frågan om vad Lord Slytherin avsåg med __**korrekt**__ förklarade han att Pettigrew var det avskum som förrådde Potters föräldrar. Han borde ha mött döden inför en avrättning, inte under ett flyktförsök. Men att han fångades in och att han dog, var Lord Slytherin nöjd med._

_På frågan om han hade någon kommentar angående Nymfodora Tonks, och att det skvallrades om att hon var hans flickvän. Svarade han lugnt, att — citat — "Någon Nymfodora Tonks finns inte." — Slut citat. Naturligtvis förvånades jag märkbart varför han efter det förklarade att de hade utfört en gammal rit, och på så sätt tillgodogjort sig tre extra år, och i samband med det hade de utfört en mycket gammal parceremoni. Hon heter numer Nymfodora Nadja Stern, och tilltalas Lady Slytherin, eller Nadja Stern._

_Båda har helt nyligen tagit sina examina vid ministeriet, med mycket goda resultat. Paret Stern avser bedriva en tid vid Sal's uppväxtplats i USA. Men hoppas kunna återvända till Hogwarts och bo där en tid. Lord Slytherin nämnde att det kan finnas möjligheter att han kan ta sig an en del elever och ge dem utbildning utanför själva kursprogrammet, om inte direkt så möjligen längre fram i tiden._

_Under samtalet uppmanade Lord Slytherin mig att få alla att noga överväga vilka lojaliteter och sympatier kommande elever tänker hålla sig till. Som delägare i lokalen Slottet Hogwarts, kan Lord Slytherin bestämma, eller vara med och bestämma, vilka som får, och vilka som inte får, komma in där. Han gav en ganska lång utläggning om hur han tänkte sig men kontentan är att de som använder ord som smutsskallar, eller värre. Liksom han förklarade vad några kallar personer som jobbade mot Voldemort kallas, blodsförrädare, de som har sympatier i den riktningen att de använder de orden mot andra, bör söka sig andra vägar, för börjar de med den typen på Hogwarts, kommer de att — citat — bli besvikna — slut citat._

— : —

**EOC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 10**

När Sal och _Nadja_, som hon nu var glad att bli kallad, gick igenom Sals noteringar så förstod de vikten av att skynda, för att få bort så många av horcruxen som möjligt innan Voldemort fann en väg tillbaks. Listan gjordes med ordningsföljden på horcruxen. De kom också fram till _varför_ resterna av Voldemort _inne i_ Harry var så otroligt svagt.

Första delningen skapade ett horcrux med halva själen, andra med en halv halva, en fjärdedel. Nästa en åttondedel, och så vidare. Det innebar att det som fanns kvar att hamna i Harry var endera en sextifjärdedel eller en etthundratjugoåttåndedel, sannolikt det senare.

För enligt _minnet_ avsåg Voldemort att mordet på Harry Potter skulle skapa ett horcrux i Godrics dolk. Följaktligen skulle Voldemort själv fortsätta vara vid liv, alltså en delning. Endera finns ett horcrux i en dolk, och i Harry Potter, eller så finns Voldemorts själ, fri och utan kropp med resterna efter sista delningen. Fanns det både en dolk och Harry Potter, så skulle _inte_ Voldemorts fria själ finnas, men däremot borde hans döda kropp då ha funnits på platsen. Allt tydde på att det fanns en kroppsfri Voldemort, men att det var mer än bara en fri själ. Kroppen hade upplösts, av magin i horcruxen därför var Voldemort själv det _sista_ horcruxet, eller resterna som blev kvar. Alltså var det som fanns i Harry en etthundratjugoåttåndedel. Följaktligen kunde de också dela in dem i _farlighetsnivå_.

Mest farlig blev följaktligen en **dagbok** märkt T.M.R. som skulle finnas någonstans, det var det första fragmentet och egentligen det farligaste då det som första delning måste innehålla _halva_ hans själ, och viljestyrka. Det skulle vara starkt nog att ta över en medelstark persons medvetande. Enligt Voldemorts minne skulle Malfoy vara den som _förvarade_ den. Nu var det osäkert om hur han kunde finna den.

Därefter skulle det finnas ett **bröstsmycke**. Den skulle finnas i en grotta, med mängder av hinder. Men tack vare _minnesbanken_, skulle det vara lätt att fixa det.

En **ring**, den hade starka skydd på sig, den var farlig att ens ta på sig. Den skulle han kunna hitta i Riddles gamla hem.

**Bägaren** däremot den kunde bli svår att finna, om den inte fanns kvar där barnhemmet en gång stod, kunde den vara bortfraktad med resterna av huset, eller möjligen i någon privat samling av _stöldgods_.

På Hogwarts fanns tydligen en basilisk, en mycket gammal. Jo han mindes att han hade sett något om den i Salazars dagbok, den fanns tydligen kvar ännu. Den _vaktade_ kammaren. När han var inne på det minnet så märkte han också att Hagrid, hade blivit oskyldigt fälld för att ha orsakat en elevs död. Det var något han måste titta närmare på.

Men **kroppsskyddet** fanns nere i kammaren

Ormen Nagini, ja den skulle han hitta och han visste vad han skulle göra med den, den lilla **blå kristallen** i ormen måste _fixas_.

Han själv var ju redan klar, den lilla skärvan som fanns där var ju skrämmande liten. Men den skulle ha räckt för att förhindra att Voldemort kunde _dö_. Nu skulle det bli _skattjakter_.

—

Det var vid ett av besöken på DoM som Harry err. . . Hmm Sal flämtade till en aning, han såg ett bekant ansikte, ett mycket bekant ansikte, snabbt räknade han efter, för henne kunde det inte ha gått mer än . . . . aningen mer än ett halvt år. För honom var det _evigheter_ sedan. Margret Letzher var alltså en _häxa_, en som var duktig dessutom, nu förstod han sammanhanget. Så räknade han ut hur han skulle göra för att tacka henne.

—

På skolan hade det inte varit så lätt, både _Tonks_ och Sal hade _slutat_. Trolldryckstillverkningslinjen hade tvingats upphöra — tillfälligt. Krav ställdes från många som hade gått de senaste tio åren. De krävde att få tillbaks avsevärda mängder pengar, för utebliven utbildning, och förstörda liv. En del begärde att _gratis_ få läsa in fem årskurser i trolldryckstillverkning koncentrerat och få betyg i det. Alla i tredje till och med sjunde klasserna _KRÄVDE_ att _snabbt som ögat_ få den korrekta utbildning de faktiskt hade betalt för genom årsavgiften.

Hogwarts stod inför en kris. Ministeriet var inte skonat heller. Snapes avslöjanden liksom senare förhören med Pettigrew, hade avslöjat det fanns fler att titta närmare på. Tre personer tonade snabbt fram som möjliga att genomföra en _städning_. Artur Weasly, Amelia Bones, och Kingsley Shacklebolt. De hade inför större delen av avdelningscheferna genom förhör under sanninscerium klarat ut att deras lojaliteter låg vid lagens bokstav och god människosyn. Ingen tycktes ha minsta antydan till lojalitet mot endera Malfoy, Voldemort, ministern, andra inom ministeriet eller Albus Dumbledore.

Först blev de tre formellt blev av med sina jobb, därefter sattes de som en treparts minister. För att ett beslut skulle kunna tas var de tre tvungna att vara enade om det. Därefter blev alla övriga _avskedade_, men med en tre månaders uppsägningstid med full arbetsplikt. Alla fick _söka om_ sina jobb, men nu med att först signera en lojalitetsdeklaration. Den deklarationen om lojalitet var inte mot någon person eller position inom ministeriet utan mot systemet om ministeriets _uppgift_ att vara folkets verktyg och hjälp. Efter det skulle de sökande genomgå ett förhör under sanningsdrogens inverkan. En del brydde sig inte ens om att komma tillbaks till jobbet påföljande dag, de förstod vad som skulle hända när de förhördes. Misstanke var en sak, men att finnas där med aurorer omkring och att då erkänna _en del olagligheter_ var något som inte tilltalade ett flertal.

Återanställningen blev lindrigare än många hade befarat. Att ha sympatier för någon var inte det stora problemet, utan det var om den sympatin skulle inverka _menligt_ på deras jobb. Kunde de bedyra att de skulle låta jobbet gå före så hade de jobbet kvar. I slutänden blev det även nya ansikten på några chefsnivåer.

Inledningsvis trodde de på DoM att de var undantagna, men besvikna blev de när de plötsligt inte längre hade access till sina tidigare lokaler. Här blev det _hemliga_ protokoll förhören fick inte heller bli för vidlyftiga. DoM hade, och det visste bara några få om, en avdelning för _smutsiga jobb_. De var inte precis de trevligaste personerna att se på sitt kalas, men de var duktiga på det de skulle utföra.

Några var vad många skulle kalla A–lagare, deras huvuduppgift var insamlande av uppgifter, men de var inga A–lagare, de var duktiga att _inte synas_, när det behövdes. De kunde också _radera ut_ en person utan att det fanns något som vittnade om mord, om det fanns _behov_ av det. De ville naturligtvis inte avslöja vilka namn de egentligen hade och var de fanns _till vardags_. Det var inte heller i Amelia Bons intresse att _måla ut dem_. Men de märkte också att DoM i ministeriet var en arbetsplats i folkets tjänst, inte en _fristat i staten_.

Även Sal och Nadja genomgick _förhören_. Sal _vägrade_ sanningsdrogen, men erbjöd sig att återigen utföra sanningseden. Det skulle göra att han inte kunde ljuga, men han var inte bunden att svara. Nadja gjorde lika, med tanke på att hon hade kunskaper om honom. Ingen av dem var egentligen heller på _avlöningslistan_. Men att vara _ackrediterad_, hade sina fördelar. Efter artikeln i The Profet fanns det inte längre någon orsak att vänta med att även Nadja tog en förnyad ID–kontroll, vilket gav henne en ny födelsetid. Hon var nu officiellt Nymfodora Nadja Stern, Lady Slytherin född 5 December 1969.

—

Harry började sin _skattjakt_ med att ta kontakt med husalverna på Hogwarts, han bad dem att hitta husalverna som hade varit i tjänst hos Malfoy. Alla tre fanns på kvar Hogwarts och var mycket glada att ha accepterats av rektor McGonagall. Bland alverna fanns det en _Dobby_, som verkade vara den han skulle vända sig till.

"Dobby, jag behöver få en mycket speciell tjänst gjord. Den involverar på sätt och vis ett litet översteg mot din förre husvärd. Men du behöver inte ge ifrån dig några hemligheter. Jag vet allt jag behöver veta, men det är en sak jag behöver få hämtad från det Lucius hade i sina gömmor. Kan vi tänka oss ett samarbete?"

"Dobby har sina principer, jobbar inte för någon som inte är master. Så för att Dobby ska kunna hjälpa måste Dobby få en ny master, men Dobby uppskattar friheten nu."

"Och vänskap räknas inte?"

"Vänskap — någon vill ha _Dobby_ som _vän_. Det är inte möjligt."

"Dobby, jag vill ha dig som vän, jag vill att du arbetar för mig, men inte under ett slavkontrakt, jag har redan några alver som jobbar för mig, ingen av dem är hos mig med slavkontrakt. De har en månads uppsägningstid, om de vill sluta, liksom jag _kan_ avskeda dem, på samma villkor. De har _kläder_ att använda i arbetet, men att _ge dem kläder_ förändrar inget för dem, de har sina jobb, och är på det viset ändå bundna till . . . till mig. Det jag erbjuder Dobby, är ett _jobb_ som du har en frihet i. Du kanske har mött Jakom och Rejka, de är mina vänner, och medhjälpare."

"Master Sal erbjuder Dobby . . . Dobby vill gärna. Vad kan jag hjälpa till med?"

"Du vet att en ond trollkarl som försökte stjäla Salazar Slytherins status och ställning använde sig av namnet Voldemort, han var mycket ihop med din förre _herre_. Till Lucius Malfoy lämnade han en dagbok märkt T.M.R. på framsidan. Den dagboken är mycket mörk magi och den måste jag förstöra. Men den måste först hämtas. Den har funnits hos Malfoy, säkert i hans privata gömmor. Men nu har ministeriet rört om där, jag vet inte _var_ den finns längre, men det är av yttersta vikt att jag kan få tag på den och förstöra den. En liten varning bara, om du kan hjälpa mig — öppna den inte, då frigör du krafter i den."

"Dobby vet vilken det är, Dobby vet också att ministeriet inte har hittat rummet där den finns. Ett ögonblick . . ." pop — pop "Här master, ja den är verkligt ond, Dobby vill inte hålla i den."

"Tack Dobby, hör med Jakom och Rejka om var de _bor_ och tala om att du nu jobbar för mig, så hjälper de dig till rätta, jo Nadja Stern hon hette Nymfodora Tonks förut, hon är min fru och du vet vad det innebär."

"Tack master Sal, jo Dobby vet vad det innebär."

—

Harry hade valt att ha laboratoriet inne i Slyherins gemak som operationsrum för _operation horcrux_. Där fanns nu Dagboken och kroppsskyddet som han enkelt hämtade i den hemliga kammaren djupt under slottet. Snart följde ringen samma öde. Han ville inte börja förstöringen av dem ännu, det skulle skapa en _störning_ i _fältet_. Det i sig kunde innebära att Voldemort kände av det och på något vis kunde placera om, det som fanns kvar.

Bägaren hade varit lite svårare att hitta. Den hade Voldi gömt i källarvåningen på daghemmet, eller rättare sagt, det som hade varit ett daghem. En andra gång hade det blivit ombyggnad, och nu fanns inget av det gamla kvar. Tack vare en mycket klar bild av bägaren och minnet av själsfragmentet i den kände Harry en viss _samhörighet_ med den och valde nu att utöva lite magi: _Point me_, medan han fokuserade på bägaren.

Det behövdes många invisningar. Men snart var han en bra bit utanför London, faktiskt nära sydkusten vid Brighton och Hove som hade växt ihop. En aning norr därifrån fanns Fulking. Dit hade han kommit efter att upprepade gånger ha tagit ut en riktning och teleporteret sig tre tusen meter upp i luften och där antagit sin fågelform och glidflugit i den riktning han skulle.

Huset han slutligen hamnade vid var ett av de större, och tydligen var den mest påkostad på lyxsidan. För bland dem som hade simbassäng, och de var det många som hade, så var det den som hade en verkligt påkostad utsmyckning av som han kom till. Uppifrån, och det var just från ovan som Harry som fågel kunde läsa in omgivningarna, såg det mer ut att vara _partyvänligt_ än avsett för motionssomning. Inget tydde heller på _magi_ i omgivningarna.

Att jäkta visste han var att missa viktiga detaljer som kunde vara livsviktiga att ta med i beräkningen. Flera gånger gjorde han observationer från luften, liksom han flera gånger gjorde _point me_ från ett flertal buskage i närheten. På så sätt lokaliserade han sitt mål att finnas i huvudbyggnades sydvästra del.

Nu blev det ekorre, som det lilla smidiga, men också en aning nyfikna djur kunde han komma riktigt nära. Men han såg också något annat som han blev fundersam över. En person som inte alls såg ut som Lucius Malfoy, använde spatserkäppen som han hade sett Lucius använda. Att han hade lagt särskilt märke till den var för att den i sig _strålade_ av magi. Strålade på samma sätt som trollspön gjorde. Den person som _inte såg ut som _Malfoy var just Lucius tidigare Malfoy.

Sannolikt fanns det alltså ett antal magiska skydd trots att det hade sett oskyddat ut. Dessutom upptäckte Harry att det slingrade sig något på golvet. Snabbt lade han ihop och fick det till att det var Nagini. Men en ekorre mot en stor giftig orm – NIX. Snabbt bytte Harry till sin ormform, försiktigt ringlade han sig iväg en bit därifrån. För att i buskridån åter anta den trädklättrande formen och följa buskarna till stora trädet därifrån kunde han flyga. Han behövde _tänka_, men inte för länge. Det fanns _två_ horcrux på samma ställe, problemet var att Voldi själv fanns där också, Harry var övertygad om det. Nu kunde han inte vänta längre, Voldi hade visserligen inte en kroppslig form men han _fanns_, och han fanns där ett av horcruxen fanns det betydde att han sökte sig till dem, av någon orsak.

Han behövde Nagini och bägaren, allt det andra spelade mindre roll. Blev Lucius dödad, spelade det mindre roll. Men horcruxen var huvudmålet. Det måste bli en "_grefö"_, greppa och försvinn. Det kunde inte undvikas att Voldemort märkte att det fanns andra som var intresserade av hans _skatter_. Sen måste han också förstöra alla dem han hade samlat ihop — innan, Voldi kunde hitta dem på samma sätt som Sal hade hittat bägaren.

Snabbt transfererade han sig tillbaks till Diagongränden. Där köpte han en flygkvast av lite bättre kvalité, det var ingen kvast att vinna farttävlingar med, men den dög till hans behov. Så skapade han några flyttnycklar. De skulle gå till Salazars hålor där basilisken fanns. Därefter gjorde han ett besök i centrala London, i en fiskeutrustningsaffär köpte han en stor håv med ganska tunna maskor. Fem rullar fiskelina av nylon vardera rullen hade fem hundra meter lina.

På en byggplats där en väg byggdes _stal_ han vanliga sprängämnen. Problemet med dem var att det inte var en krutstubin till dem, utan elektrisk tändning. Men medan han funderade kom minnen tillbaks, det var från en bok Dudley hade kastat på honom. _Elektronik_, handlade den om. En spole, och en diod. Spolen fångade upp elektromagnetiska svängningar, dioden hindrade dem att gå _tillbaks_ det kunde räcka med bara spolen om det blev tillräckligt med induktion i luften — ett bra _åskväder_, kunde räcka för att skapa olyckor på spränglplatser. Det blev lite annan planering men det kunde inte hjälpas.

—

Tillbaks till trakten där villan fanns kontrollerade han med _point me_ att allt fanns kvar. Han fokuserade även på kristallen, den visade också samma riktning, det styrkte teorin att den fortfarande fanns i Nagini.

Först satte han ihop fem _bomber_, det var en påse med två kilo sprängmedel, en tändpatron där han hade satt några extra meter kabel till de stumpar som redan fanns till dem. Vardera av bomberna band han sedan fast i änden på respektive fiskelina. När allt var klart använde han en maskeringsbesvärjelse som gjorde att han _smälte in_ i omgivningen, var han bara helt stilla syntes han inte. I luften på kvasten var himlen som bakgrund lika, eller med väldigt små nyansskillnader, han var så gott som osynlig när han flög till en position ungefär 490 meter över huset.

Långsamt firade han ner bomberna, såg till att de hamnade så nära ytterväggen som möjligt, och en på taket. Så tog han fram håven, med den skulle han fånga både bägaren och Nagini. Fungerade allt skulle han även _kalla in_ Lucius, det skulle bekräfta hans teori om han fick svar på den inkallelsen. Nu återstod bara att rikta in blixtrarna till bomberna.

—

**EOC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Harry Potter Pojken som Försvann**

By Smargden

**KAPITEL 11**

Först lät Sal ett ordentligt åskväder svepa in mot sitt mål, det skulle bli i hela trakten i på så sätt ge ett alibi för de smällar som skulle komma. Ljudet kunde drunkna i blixtarnas dån. Från nästan fem hundra meters höjd och i lämplig position på husets södra sida lät Sal blixtarna slå ned i laddningarna. Blixtarna i sig både syntes och hördes men några kilo sprängämne gjorde sitt till.

Innan effekten av sprängladdningarna ens syntes riktade Harry Salazars trollspö mot huset, i sina tankar koncentrerade han sig på bägaren. _Accio bägare_, och direkt på det _accio Nagini_. Så snart han såg de två föremålen komma och Sal såg den ringlande ormen komma genom luften, _stupefy multipay_, en svärm av röda ljusknippen sköt ut mot ormen, flera av dem träffade. En mycket avdomnad orm fångades upp med håven, direkt efter att bägaren hade säkrats.

Nu skulle kraftprovet komma. _Accio Lucius tidigare Malfoy._

Nu kom en mycket större kropp rusande mot honom. Återigen sände han iväg _stupefy multipay_ Sal kunde se att minst åtta av energistrålarna slog in i kroppen. Men istället för att själv ta emot den skickade han en av flyttnycklarna mot kroppen, samtidigt som han aktiverade den så att den reagerade så snart den träffade något. Sal såg att kroppen försvann, det innebar att den nu skulle finnas i baseliskhålen på Hogwarts.

Han skulle just ta sig själv dit när han kom på att det kanske var lika bra att han sökte rätt på bröstsmycket samtidigt. _Poit me smyckeshoroxet_, sa han stilla. Han hade inget egentligt namn på det. Berlock kanske vore rätt, men hans genom att inre tanke på den borde det fungera. Och spöt svängde in i en riktning.

Snabbt följde han upp och flög i lite olika riktningar och fick ut att alla riktningar pekade tillbaks mot London. Men när han kom dit märkte han att det pekade inte mot ett hus och inte mot grottan den borde vara i. Den pekade mot floden Temsen som rann genom staden. Det visade sig att den fanns under en av broarna. Enkelt då _accio berlock_ sa Sal samtidigt som han hade dess form i tankarna. Och ur vattnet kom en påse, Sal förstod att bröstsmycket måste finnas i den, men för säkerhets skull kontrollerade han först, när han var nöjd aktiverade han sin egen flyttnyckel tillbaks till Hogwarts.

Först tänkte han försöka extrahera minnet från Lucius. Han kunde inte gå på med kanonen som han hade gjort med Snape, men det visade sig dessutom vara för sent. Lucius var en mycket död person. Men det kunde vara bra om det fanns möjlighet att någon gång uppträda som honom, därför tog Sal tillvara en ordentlig hårtuss och lät sin magi ta av honom alla kläderna, sedan kunde Basilisken få lite mat. Ministeriet behövde inte veta något.

Nästa jobb blev att först kontrollera att horcruxen fortfarande var _aktiva_. Skulle de inte vara det kunde det innebära att Voldi helt enkelt hade restaurerat sig själv eller möjligen återhämtat och assimilerat in ett själsfragment till de rester han hade, hade det skett ville Sal veta det.

Men, alla var intakta, nu skulle de _dödas_.

Att döda en själ — det går ju inte, man kan låsa in den i exempelvis en kristall, men döda den?

Att _förstöra_ horcruxen skulle bara _frigöra_ själen och då blir det som när vanligt folk dör, själen frigörs och blir så småningom återfödd i en ny kropp. Mugglarna, och de flesta magiska också för all del, drabbas av _amnesia mortes_. Alltså minnesförlust orsakad av döden, eller var det tvärt om. Minnesförlust orsakad av _födseln_? Jo — så var det, de som drabbas av amnesia mortes de blir kvar som osaliga och vet inte om att de har dött. De behöver hjälp av en som kan nå dem för att komma till _ljuset_. Men sen den som föds, den _glömmer_ också, om inte annat tvingas den att _lära om_.

Men _skit samma_, att bara förstöra horcruxen skulle innebära att sex nya individer med Voldemorts själssubstans skulle födas någonstans någon gång inom en snar framtid. Nej, så länge föremålen var intakta var de _ofarliga_, men förstördes de eller kom i Voldis händer blev de farliga igen. För att undvika att Voldi skulle kunna aktivera en omvänd flyttnyckel och få Nagini tillbaks till honom måste Sal hindra det.

Efter ett snitt med dolken var ormen och dess huvud delade, därefter letade han fram den blå kristallen han hade sett i Voldis minnesbank. Nu kunde Voldi hämta resterna av ormen bäst han ville.

De sex horcruxen var nu samlade, men han hade fortfarande inte löst hur han skulle _döda_ dem. Men så kom han på, dementorer suger ju ut en människas själ. De livnär sig på människors känslor och själar.

Med några snabba förflyttningar skaffade Sal en speciell koffert. Den behövde inte rymma så mycket, men den hade mycket tät omslutning. Den hindrade all form av magi att penetrera den ifall den var stängd. De användes huvudsakligen för att förvara saker som inte skulle kunna spåras med exempelvis spårningsvesvärjelser som var satta på föremålet, eller som Sal hade gjort _point me_. I den stoppade han ner alla sex horcruxen, sen skulle det bli till DoM, operativa avdelningen.

—

"Nadja, du vet att jag har varit lite _upptagen_, jag kanske inte har varit så laglydig. Kanske hörde du om ett terroristangrepp i södra England häromdagen." Då hon nickade jakande fortsatte Sal. "Det är säkert den jag är skyldig till, ifall det inte hände fler saker." Så berättade Sal om allt han hade gjort i samband med sin horcruxjakt.

"Sal, det fanns fler döda i det huset, men de som fanns där var inte i närheten av _sprängplatsen_. De hade dessutom dödats ett par dagar tidigare. Det du säger förklarar en hel del. Den som ägde huset hade som hobby att samla på _antikviteter_. Mest sannolikt hade han kommit över bägaren, och på samma sätt som du kunde hitta bägaren så kunde Voldemort, hade dessutom Malfoy och Voldemort redan hittat varandra, vilket det mesta tyder på, så var Malfoy en betjänt till Voldemort. När de kom till platsen för bägaren dödade de resten av husfolket, och använde platsen några dagar."

"Okej, det låter möjligt, men jag tror vi ska anamma en sak, bara för att det på något sätt gläder mig invärtes. Lucius _no name_, hette tidigare Malfoy, och gjorde stor sak av namnet och att det hade funnits i nästan ett sekel. Nu har han inte namnet kvar, därför tycker jag att om vi pratar _om_ honom, i något sammanhang – aldrig längre kalla honom _Malfoy_. Men oss emellan gör det inget. Men tillbaks till sakfrågan, jag hade inte möjlighet att kontrollera alla i huset, men jag antog att fanns Voldi och Lusse där så kunde inte eventuella mugglare där ha överlevt särskilt länge. Jag var kanske lite väl _brutal_, men jag vågade inte riskera något när jag hade två horcrux på gång, samtidigt som Voldi fanns där, en transferering från dem och jag skulle ha varit av med båda. Skulle någon oskyldig ha råkat dö, räknade jag med att alternativet vore mycket värre."

"Sant det, men ska vi tala om för de _operativa_ vad som _egentligen_ hände?"

"Jo, tyvärr kanske jag måste säga. Jag tänkte först bara förstöra de där själabehållarna, men så kom jag på att det bara _frigör_ själarna så att de kan inkarnera på nytt. Då får vi sex nya Voldi och en gammal med ny kropp. Nej, de måste _dö_. Jag kom på att på Azkaban finns dementorer, de livnär sig på själar. Så vi talar med dem så får de ordna ett möte med några dementorer där."

"DU — det var förbaskat smart av dig att komma på det, för . . . jag tror inte någon annan hade tänkt i den riktningen, men du har så rätt. Men det finns ännu ett sätt. Det finns något de använde för länge, länge sedan en portal, det som en gång kastats in där har aldrig mer funnits till."

"Men då har vi ingen koll på vad som händer med det, det hamnar i en annan dimension. Anta att det är en demon–dimension, anta sen att någon där återupplivar Voldi med en kropp av en demon, och han tar sig tillbaks hit, nej, det vill jag inte ha framför mig, dementorer får det bli."

—

Efter att Sal och Nadja hade förklarat allt om de sex horcruxen började _Ypzilon och Xawer_, de två som Sal samarbetade med på DoM, förstå hur pass allvarligt det var med horcruxens förstörande.

Fem dagar senare fanns de på Azkaban i ett rum som utöver att det var absolut stängt även hade försetts med fem lager av magiska galler som skulle hålla _själar_ inneslutna. Sex dementorer visste också vad som förväntades av dem. Det hade tagit Sal fyra av de dagarna att överbrygga effekten av dementorer. Dessutom hade han måst visa sin förmåga att klara av _patronumbesvärjelsen_ när han var nära dementorer. Det hade varit en av hans svårigheter, besvärjelsen i sig hade han inga problem med, men i sällskap med dementorer var det en helt annan situation.

Dementorerna skulle stå tre på vardera sidan av ett lågt bord, ett horcrux skulle sedan förstöras genom att en stark syra hälldes på den. Dementorerna skulle ta hand om den frisläppta själen.

De började med dagboken, den frättas upp lätt, snart ekade ett skriii två dementorer gjorde gemensam sak av själabilden av en ung Voldi.

Kroppsskyddet av drakskinn, höll längre men den var tvungen att ge sig och snart kunde den inte längre motstå syran. Och ännu ett själsfragment hade tillintetgjorts, men dementorn som blev den som tog hand om det såg _besviken_ ut, det hade varit mindre än den hade förväntat sig.

Det var tveksamt om berlocken skulle frätas upp av syran, därför manade Sal fram en cementblandere med en hoper stenar innuti i den. Dit in kastade han först bägaren och lät tombolan snurra. Han visste inte hur lång tid det skulle ta, men fysisk nötning skulle vara en av få saker som skulle kunna förstöra den, ett annat alternativ skulle vara en aktiv vulkan. När ett skrii förkunnade att bägarens fragment var fri blev det huggsexa på det som kom ut ur den roterande _stenkrossen_. Så snart _det_ gick att komma i närheten igen fortsatte de med berlocken, ringen och slutligen det den blå kristallen.

Visst var dementorerna en aning besvikna, det hade inte varit sex hela själar, utan sex delar av en själ, och inte ens det fullt ut. Men det hade varit det som fanns, och det var mer än inget.

—

Tillbaks hemma igen satt Sal och Nadja och resonerade, Sal förklarade att; "Jag inser att jag har haft en ofantlig tur. Utmaningen av Snape, som i sin tur gav informationen från Dumbledore, som gav tillgången till Voldis minne. Som efter bara några dagar gjorde att horcruxjakten kunde avslutas så snabbt. Vi kan dessutom bocka av Snape, Malfoy och Pettigrew som döda.

"Att _alla_ horcruxen är förstörda måste bli en mycket väl bevarad hemlighet. När Snape dog, märkte jag att han levde längre än jag hade väntat mig. Som du vet så ser jag, åtminstone ibland, auran av magi, det var därför jag kände igen Lusse, hans promenadkäpp hade jag sett förut. Den _lyser_ på samma sätt som trollstavar gör, jag såg den i handen på en som inte såg ut som Lusse. Det var först när jag _kallade in Lucius_ och han kom, som jag var säker."

Nadja förklarade från aurortjänsten. "Det finns mer i den här historien, Gregory Lawrenz. Det är han som äger, eller kanske det heter _ägde_, huset, han är redan tidigare _känd_ av tre olika polisavdelningar. Våra aurorer, Sussex Police, och sen var det någon internationell polisiär sammanslutning som utreder smuggling av antika föremål mellan olika länder. Våra aurorer därför att han ett flertal tillfällen har varit i besittning av _antika_ magiska föremål, ofta dessutom insmugglade i landet. Nu verkar det som att han hade kommit över _lite mer än för mycket_."

"Ja, det verkar så, det var alltså inte _jag_ som orsakade de andras död. Det känns ju betryggande, men det skulle naturligtvis ha varit bättre om vi hade kunnat ställa Lusse inför rätta, men jag nöjer mig med att han _råkade omkomma, under ett flyktförsök_."

"Flyktförsök?"

"Ja, är han inte på rymmen då?"

"Jo, det är ju sant."

"Dessutom, om ministeriet har skött sig, har de familjeträdet under uppsikt. Det borde ge ett dödsdatum på Lusse, är de smarta kan de sätta det i samband med den _olyckan_."

"Hur gick det med Voldemort tror du?"

"Har ingen aning, men eftersom han egentligen är utan kropp, eller möjligtvis har han något . . . jag vet inte vad. Det lilla jag kunde se, eller rättare, _hann se_, innan jag såg ormen, var inte större än en docka, en docka med stort huvud."

"Hann se, ormen?"

"Ja, jag använde ju ekorrformen, sa jag inte det?"

"Jo, men det var så mycket annat som jag funderade mer på när du berättade, så den detaljen glömde jag nog bort."

"Hur som helst, eftersom vi inte hört något från DoM, så antar jag att Voldi hann undan innan det blev för mycket annat omkring. Men då återstår det ändå några, om vi antar att Walden Macnair eller Ivan Avery också fanns där, då kan de ha tagit med Voldi och försvunnit. Himla osis att Lusse hann dö innan jag hann förhöra honom. Jag vet inte om jag hade hunnit ifall jag tagit mig an honom direkt, men jag räknade med att Voldi överlevde mitt lilla fyrverkeri, och att han då blev hysterisk och tänkte leta rätt på sina övriga själsdelar. Han kan ju ha märkt förlusten av exempelvis ringen eller dagboken innan jag tog bägaren och att jag tog Nagini från honom. Föresten kanske det är dags för en tidningsnotis. Voldi kommer att veta om det jag har gjort, inom några dagar."

"Min tanke precis."

"Så det fanns inga som kan ha dött från mitt angrepp där?"

"Nej, de döda fanns i en annan del av huset, och de hade varit döda minst ett dygn innan demoleringen."

"Bara en fråga nu, ska vi visa upp en _död_ Harry Potter, eller ska pojken få fortsätta vara _försvunnen_?"

"Försvunnen tror jag är bäst. Det ger Voldemort och Dumbledore en orsak att leta honom, kanske de möts och _fixar varandra_."

"Knappas _varandra_, Albus _tror_ att han måste på något vis använda Harry i det att han raderar ut Voldi. Nej, Albus försöker inte döda vare sig Harry eller Voldi med mindre än att de är på samma ställe _samtidigt_."

"Det ligger något i det, och när Harry Potter _finns_ då behöver ju ingen bry sig om att leta efter hans arv, kan tänka mig att det finns de som gärna vill komma åt hans förmögenhet. Det är ju ett och ett halvt år kvar tills _Harry_ ska vara på Hogwarts. Kommer du att vara där som Harry, då?"

"Kanske skulle det vara en kul sak, då kan jag ju ha ytterligare en identitet _bekräftad_."

"Då kanske jag ska föröka vara lärare där samtidigt, eller bara vanlig auror, men är du där och inte jag, kommer jag att sakna dig. Du kan ju knappast samtidigt vara Sal, fast kanske, du kan ibland visa dig som Lord Slytherin, och däremellan vara Harry Potter." — Så skrattade hon. "Kanske du kan vara Lord Gryffindor som Harry, . . . nej visst ja, _han_ har ju redan tagit examina."

"Det är visserligen sant, men du måste hjälpa mig några gånger att vara endera Lord Slytherin eller _Harry Potter_. Så att vi kan synas _samtidigt_. Kanske Lord Slytherin och Lord Gryffindor någon gång måste synas samtidigt också."

"Glöm inte Lord Ravenclaw, jo jag ska träna på dem också, så länge jag inte behöver sitta en hel middag och konversera ska det nog gå. Så vi siktar på en _Harry Potter_ som förstaårselev då, ska faktiskt bli kul att se det hända. Vet du, det lilla jag har sett av _dina hemtrakter_ så tycker jag att vi ska försöka hitta ett ställe där, det är så fridfullt, att bara sitta där och se solen gå ned, med en liten lägereld, med en gryta bönor som kokar över elden."

"Ja jag har funderat på det själv, det finns ett ställe där som jag faktiskt tror kan bli rätt _autentiskt_. Det är en äldre man som har stället nu, köper jag det så kommer jag att _äga_ det också. Att det är ett nytt köp kan vi alltid _mockla_ lite och hävda att vi var tvungna att göra det eftersom de gamla ägandehandlingarna hade förkommit i en brand för länge sedan. Med en del dollar extra så kan vi nog köpslå med honom att vi _får_ hjälpa honom att minnas mig som ung pojke där och _mina föräldrar_. Kan han prata om det på baren efter att vi har köpt stället, så blir det mer autentiskt. Men totalt sett, jag tror på det också."

—

En artikel i The Profet:

**Efterbörden av den berömda duellen på Hogwarts.**

**Av Rita Skeeter**

För en tid sedan bevittnade vi en märklig duell på Hogwarts. En duell mellan Lord Slytherin och nu framlidne Snape. Då kom mycket märkliga saker upp i ljuset. Voldemorts fall för många år sedan var inte en slutlig seger mot honom. Snape avslöjade att han som tjänare till Voldemort visste om och var förberedd på en _tillfällig frånvaro_ av Voldemort.

Sedan när förre rektorn på Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore bekräftade samma sak, lugnade det naturligtvis inte allmänheten det minsta. Direkt efter den duellen gick en order att arrestera några personer ut. Som vi har kunnat presentera tidigare har Pettigrew fått sin _Order of Merlin_ återtagen, under förhören lyckades han återigen att förvandla sig till en råtta och försökte smita. Men en av aurorerna hade sin katta med och den reagerade blixtsnabbt. Pittigrew omkom vid flyktförsöket, resterna av honom var inte mer än att de knappt noteras i en askkopp.

Lucius –_no name_. Ja det är sant, hans familjenamn _Malfoy_ har förklarats vara _dödat_ eftersom han var det sista familjeöverhuvudet kunde det göras. Alla hans brott mot mänskligheten, eller i vart fall mot en mängd familjer räckte för att fördöma familjenamnet. Det mina läsare är ett stort steg och då kanske ni förstår vidden av hans brott. Även han _lär_ ha omkommit. Ingen kropp har påträffats, men Lord Slytherin påstår med bestämdhet att en kropp som kom på inkallelsen av _Lucius fd Malfoy_ var död och att resterna av kroppen har konsumerats av något djur.

När det hände var det för många saker som hade "_högre prioritet än att balsamera och ta hand om ett avskum_" sa Lord Slytherin när vi diskuterade den saken. Det han då hade högre prioritet i var förstörandet av inte mindre än — läs och häpna kära läsare — sex stycken horcrux som Lord Slytherin hade säkrat. Två av dem direkt ur händerna på, det Lord Slytherin är säker på var, någon form av Voldemort, men att han då betjänades av just Lucius, som omkom under det att Lord Slytherin lade beslag på två av horcruxen.

De två var en blå kristall, den var inbäddad i en giftig orm som Voldemort hade som keldjur. Och en bägare som hade kommit på lite avvägar genom åren. Innan Lord Slytherin gav sig på de två horcruxen hade han redan hämtat in Tom Riddles dagbok, ett kroppsskydd av drakskinnsläder och en ring han hämtat från Tom Riddle's mors förfallna ruckel till hem. Direkt efter att han hade hämtat Bägaren och ormen från Voldemort var Lord Slytherin upptagen att lokalisera och hämta en berlock. Både berlocken och ringen var Lord Slytherin lite kluven inför att förstöra, då de var familjeklenoder från hans egen familj. Även bägaren var en familjeklenod, den hade en gång tillhört Helga Hufflepuff, en annan av Hogwarts grundare.

När sedan Lord Slytherin förklarade _inkarnationsteorin,_ se sidan 5 för den mer i detalj, började även jag rysa inför tanken på vad som kunde ha hänt. Men med Lord Slytherins förnämliga vishet visste han att det måste till extrema åtgärder.

Äntligen kom dementorerna på Azkaban till folkets nytta. I samband med att horcruxen förstördes en och en i taget, var sex stycken dementorer beredda på att ta hand om de själsfragment som frigjordes.

Den ivrige läsaren kan nu undra om det äntligen är slut på Voldemort nu — tyvärr inte. Men så snart han har en kropp som kan utplånas och att Lord Slytherin kan hitta Voldemort avser han göra allt han kan för att slutligen utplåna de sista resterna av honom. Men för tillfället lär resterna av Voldimort vara synnerligen svår att hålla fängslad.

Ministeriet har utfärdat en arresteringsorder riktad till _alla_ som bär Voldemorts märke. De som bär märket har till kommande årsskifte att anmäla in sig frivilligt till aurorerna, efter det är de _efterlysta_ med infångandebelöning på 5000 galleons, _död eller levande_, som gäller. Förstod jag rätt på aurorkontoret så uppskattade de om de _inte_ själva behövde befatta sig med _levande avskum_, men de orden är det ingen av dem som öppet vill svara för. Men ändå, en död dödsätare belönas efter nyårsskiftet med den summan. Så har du märket, bör du anmäla in dig själv före slutdatumet.

När det gäller Voldemort själv uppmanas allmänheten att inte visa att ni sett honom utan istället rapportera era iakttagelser direkt till aurorkontoret. Ett tips som medför _resultat_ belönas med 25000 galleons. Däremot tips som helt uppenbart är vilseledande bestraffas.

Tjänstgörande ministergrupp, låter meddela att hela ministeriet har synats och alla har nu en helt nyligt genomförd lojalitetsdeklaration avklarad, den står inte till någon person, inte heller till en position, som förut gällde, utan till en formulering som best kan sammanfattas som _"för folket_". Ministern är nu ersatt med en tregrupp, var och en av dem tjänstgör i ett roterande schema men i viktigare frågor måste de vara eniga. Även den omorganisationen som ett resultat av Lord Slytherins duell.

Man kan verkligen tala om att uppnå _vinster_ med en enda duell. Jag för min del kan tänka mig att om Snape fortfarande levde, skulle han nu vara uppsatt på Voldemorts lista över dem han vill se död efter att ha förargat Lord Slytherin till den grad att han tvingades till en duell och sedan de spinn–off–effekter som blev följden.

Lord Slytherin med fru låter hälsa att de önskar alla en riktigt god jul.

— : —

Ännu ett brev men nu i _både_ The Profet och The Quibbler.

_Öppet brev till alla som tror att de äger mig och en del andra._

Efter att ha läst i The Quibbler, om duellen mot en dödsätare som på sätt och vis är orsaken att jag blev föräldralös kan jag bara tacka Sal Stern för hans insatser. Att jag nämndes som ett hoxrox eller vad det var . . . var ju bra spekulationer. Men jag borde naturligtvis ha fått veta det på andra sätt. Men det var ju bra _att_ jag fick veta det, innan jag . . . ja innan jag vad?

Nå, jag har fått mitt lordskap som Lord Potter klart redan i somras, men ändå verkar det som att några inte har förstått att jag _är min egen_.

Den som på något sätt försöker att förändra det — ser jag som en fiende till mig. Jag har visserligen bara kunnat lära mig och öva i några månader, men jag börjar bli rätt duktig på försvarsbesvärjelser. Min reduktor får ett kålhuvud att explodera i små, små bitar, och det är bara en av de försvarsbesvärjelser jag kommer att använda på den som försöker tvinga in mig i någon fålla.

Jag har förstått att Hogwarts är en skola som jag _bör_ gå på. Endera börjar jag den nu till sommaren eller så struntar jag helt i den och läser enbart själv. Får jag min _inbjudan_ under våren kan jag tänka mig att börja där, men snälla, låt mig börja direkt i 2'an, eller kanske 3'an. Jag har en tid inte haft annat för mig än att läsa och öva, och jag har ännu ett halvår på mig att göra färdigt 4.e årskursen.

Till alla flickor, unga damer och . . . och gamla kärringar. Skicka inga fler trosor, eller andra _begagnade_ underkläder. Vill ni skicka något, skicka då oanvända och pojkkläder storlek 10–12 år. Inte för att jag ber er skicka något alls, helst inte faktiskt. Men absolut inga mer begagnade otvättade trosor. Inte behöver jag några fler erbjudanden om äktenskap heller.

Till er som i brev bönar och ber om att jag ska göra er med barn. Er vill jag be att ni tar enkel biljett till ett hett ställe. Fast uttryckt på ett burdusare sätt.

Tack till alla som har sänt mig uppmuntrande brev – tillräckligt korta för mig att orka läsa. Några har skickat brev, långa som romaner, svårlästa dessutom, sorry, kunde inte, eller _iddes inte_, läsa dem.

Jag har fått erbjudande om att fira min jul utomlands, på andra sidan Atlanten, och har tackat ja till det, så sänd inga ugglor till mig från nu, de kanske inte ens överlever flygningen, det är ju synd på dem och det ni sänder dem med.

Det här är mitt sätt att önska er alla en god jul.

_Harry Potter._

–

— : —

— **Slut Del 1 —**

Del 2 är under redigering och kommer att komma också under egen titel.


End file.
